A convidada real
by Lady Bee
Summary: Dois reinos buscam a paz através de um acordo. Um príncipe e uma princesa para selar a paz. Só não contavam com a presença de uma convidada real. Pet/Su/Cas e Ed/Lu. UA
1. Chapter 1

_**O começo de um conto de fadas**_

Esta é a história de dois reinos, próximos em distância, mas distantes em amizade. Ao sul, as terras ensolaradas e quentes de Telmar, um país de grande força militar e pouca tradição em diplomacia. Ao norte o brilhante país de Nárnia, a terra mística abençoada por Aslam, sempre rica e bela, uma verdadeira jóia aos olhos que qualquer um.

Por tradição os narnianos eram um povo avesso a conflitos, sempre diplomáticos e amistosos, mas as relações entre Nárnia e Telmar sempre foram delicadas, uma vez que o desejo telmarino de expansão era implacável e por mais de uma vez se virou contra Nárnia. As batalhas foram muitas ao longo da história de ambos os países, mas no final pouco se ganhava e muito se perdia toda vez que se lançavam em guerras.

Telmar foi o grande problema dos narnianos até o dia em que o rei de Nárnia foi deposto por uma feiticeira cruel e implacável. A Feiticeira Branca impôs sobre o país um inverno eterno por anos, até o dia em que Peter, o único filho do falecido rei, que havia escapado do palácio e obtido áxilo junto ao fauno Tumnus, se ergueu exigindo seus direitos como herdeiro do trono.

Guiado por sua própria coragem e com a ajuda de Aslam, o então príncipe reuniu um exercito de súditos leais e se voltou contra a feiticeira. Na época ele não passava de um rapaz de catorze anos, mas mesmo tão jovem seu talento em batalha era notável. Ele não vacilou, não demonstrou fraqueza nem mesmo nos momentos mais críticos da batalha que acabou vencendo. Por sua conquista e sua bravura, Peter passou a ser conhecido como O Magnífico e foi coroado Grande Rei de Nárnia.

Os telmarinos apreciavam a Feiticeira Branca tanto quanto os narnianos, mas a ascensão de um rei tão jovem e tão poderoso era algo temível. O rei telmarino estava velho e muitos duvidavam que o jovem príncipe Caspian, sempre quieto e introspectivo, não fosse capaz de dar a Telmar uma liderança forte o suficiente para manter os narnianos longe.

Caspian era um rapaz tímido e estudioso. Poucos ouviam sua voz e muitos duvidavam que ela pudesse um dia se impor, como era próprio à voz de um rei. Dedicado aos seus deveres, Caspian se destacava em sua argumentação, bom senso, frieza e uma habilidade pouco explorada com a espada. Casaram-no com uma dama telmarina ainda aos quinze anos e com ela ele tinha um filho pequeno, ao qual deram o nome de Edmund.

O Grande Rei Peter, por sua vez, era um jovem carismático e dinâmico, seu temperamento era por vezes explosivo e comumente ele agia por impulso e não pela razão. Era um rapaz afetuoso e determinado, um líder nato e muito amado pelo povo. Mesmo com tanto poder, ainda não tinha uma rainha, tão pouco um herdeiro próprio até a idade dos quinze anos. Foi quando ele se casou com Swan White, uma nobre conhecida por sua vasta beleza.

Infelizmente, a rainha Swan White faleceu após dar a luz a primeira filha do casal. A princesa Lucy nasceu numa tarde chuvosa de verão, após um parto muito complicado. O Grande Rei era agora um rei viúvo, com apenas uma filha pequena e frágil de mais para garantir a estabilidade de um reino como Nárnia.

Na mesma época, Caspian foi coroado rei e ao contrário do que se imaginava ele mostrou muita fibra e capacidade no exercício dos deveres reais. O príncipe Edmund tinha três anos e uma saúde invejável, o que garantia aos súditos a segurança de uma dinastia longa. O novo rei telmarino não desejava mais guerras e preferia traçar para o seu povo um futuro próspero e pacífico. Para isso, uma aliança longa e duradoura com Nárnia era extremamente necessária.

Num gesto de boa vontade e sincera intenção em ver a paz selada entre os dois países, Caspian X pediu a mão da princesa Lucy para seu filho. O Grande Rei Peter, ainda que não tivesse o menor desejo de ver sua filha longe, concordou com o arranjo para que o futuro de Nárnia fosse garantido.

Mesmo que Telmar não tivesse mais a menor intenção de invadir Nárnia, Caspian X investiu maciçamente em sua esquadra de guerra, conquistou ilhas próximas ao arquipélago das Ilhas Solitárias e agora era conhecido pelo título de O Navegador. Em alto mar, nenhum país era capaz de vencer a Armada Telmarina.

Na época do aniversário de oito anos do príncipe Edmund, a rainha telmarina caiu doente e em menos de um mês Telmar não tinha mais uma grande dama. Caspian não tinha mais uma esposa e o príncipe não tinha mais uma mãe.

Tanto o rei telmarino, quanto o rei narniano decidiram não tomar outra esposa, sem saber que esta decisão viria a se tornar o motivo de uma das maiores crises entre as duas nações.

E é aqui que começa a nossa história. Numa fria manhã de inverno, nas terras de Nárnia, mais especificamente no Ermo do Lampião. Tudo começou quando uma garota, vestindo roupas estranhas, saiu do meio dos pinheiros e caiu na neve. Uma garota de um outro mundo.

Susan tinha uma vida normal até a guerra começar em seu mundo e sua mãe ser obrigada a mandá-la para o campo. A menina foi recebida na casa de um velho professor, onde ela encontrou um estranho guarda-roupa num quarto vazio.

Naquele dia Susan havia quebrado uma janela por acidente e pra não receber uma bronca da governanta ela correu para o quarto vazio e se escondeu dentro do guarda-roupa. Era um móvel absolutamente normal pelo lado de fora, mas a medida que a menina se afastava da porta procurando pelo fundo, tudo o que ela encontrou foi um monte de arvores e muita neve.

A princípio ela olhou para tudo a sua volta, tremendo de frio diante das roupas finas que usava. Estava no meio de uma clareira coberta de neve, praticamente congelando até os ossos, quando olhou mais adiante e viu um lampião aceso no meio do nada. Ela teria pensado que aquele era um lugar muito improvável para um lampião, mas sentia muito frio para isso.

Ao lado do lampião havia algo mais. Uma menina de no máximo dez anos, usando um lindo vestido azul gelo com detalhes em dourado, casaco, capa, luvas e chapéu de pele olhava para Susan com olhos curiosos e divertidos. Ao lado da menina havia um homem com pernas de bode.

- Ela parece ter frio, Senhor Tumnus. – a menina disse para o homem bode – Poderíamos ajudá-la. Não parece certo deixar que congele aqui.

- Alteza, sabe que vosso pai não gosta que fale com estranhos. – o homem bode respondeu temeroso.

- E meu pai também não gosta de ver o povo passar dificuldade. – a menina respondeu séria – Ele seria o primeiro a tirar a própria capa de entregar a ela. – Susan não interrompeu a conversa entre eles, provavelmente porque suas pernas estavam congelando e ela mal conseguia pensar.

A garotinha correu até ela e segurou a mão de Susan. Mesmo com luvas ela sentia que a menina com roupas estranhas estava congelando no meio da neve.

- Senhor Tumnus, ela precisa sair daqui! – a garota gritou e o homem bode logo estava junto delas, jogando uma manta sobre os ombros rígidos de Susan. Seus dentes batiam tanto que ela não conseguia falar, não conseguia nem mesmo pensar direito, já que a reação mais natural seria questionar que lugar estranho era aquele.

- Vamos levá-la para a minha casa. Deve estar quente o bastante por lá. – ele disse sério enquanto conduzia Susan, acompanhado pela garota, por um caminho curto até a entrada de uma casa pequena – Vai ter de se entender com vosso pai. Não irei acobertá-la nisso.

- Meu pai não vai se importar. – ela respondeu segura, enquanto eles seguiam em direção a pequena casado do homem bode, chamado Tumnus.

Uma vez dentro da sala apertada da casa, Susan foi colocada diante da lareira, enrolada em várias mantas, enquanto a menina em roupas bonitas estendia para ela uma xícara de chá fumegante. Ela encarou Susan com olhos brilhantes e atentos, analisando cada detalhe da jovem de cabelos prestos e roupas estranhas.

- Obrigada. – Susan finalmente murmurou. Seus pés já não estavam tão gelados e ela conseguia sentir a ponta dos dedos.

- Não há de que, senhora. – o homem bode murmurou enquanto tomava assento e indicava uma cadeira para a garotinha – A princesa Lucy fez bem em lembrar que é nosso dever ajudar quem precisa.

- Muito gracioso da parte de vocês. – ela se sentia forte o bastante para falar. Em seu país seria esperado que ela demonstrasse algum respeito pelo título "princesa", mas ainda não se sentia capaz de pensar nestes detalhes e tratar a garotinha por alteza.

- Como se chama? – a garotinha, que Susan entendeu ser a tão falada princesa Lucy, perguntou.

- Susan Pevensie. – ela disse e em seguida tomou mais um gole do chá.

- Você deve ser forasteira, nunca a vi por aqui antes. – a menina disse sorrindo radiante. Susan decidiu que ela era uma criança adorável. – De onde veio?

- Não sei como vim parar aqui. – Susan disse enquanto deixava a xícara de lado – Eu estava me escondendo dentro do guarda-roupa no quarto vazio e no momento seguinte eu estava no meio da clareira.

- Nunca ouvi falar de Quarto Vazio. – a menina admitiu – Fica perto da Arquelândia, Senhor Tumnus? – ela encarou o homem bode curiosa.

- Nunca ouvi falar, alteza. – o homem admitiu – Talvez ela seja como as pessoas das lendas. Não reparou? Ela é humana, como os membros da família real. Suas roupas são muito diferentes das roupas de qualquer país que tenhamos conhecimento.

- Suponho que ela seja minha prima, ou minha parenta de algum modo. – a menina disse sorrindo e Susan se perguntou o que aquilo queria dizer.

- Certamente, assim como vossa alteza, ela é uma Filha de Eva. Vinda da mesma terra que os antepassados da realeza narniana, agraciada por Aslam em pessoa. – o homem bode disse num tom solene. Susan não sabia quem, ou o que era Aslam, mas apenas o som da palavra já era o bastante para impor algum respeito – Obviamente ela não é da Arquelândia, teria de ser loira para isso, nem da Calormânia, já que tem uma pele tão branca, e tão pouco se parece com uma jovem telmarina. – a princesa fechou a cara, como se ouvisse o comentário mais desprezível do mundo.

- Não me fale em Telmar. – ela disse séria – Tenho ouvido a respeito muito mais do que gostaria nos últimos dias.

- Alteza, eu não entendo do que estão falando. – Susan disse timidamente e a princesa olhou para ela e abriu um sorriso encantador – Filha de Eva, Aslam, todos estes paíse...Onde é que eu estou?

- A senhora está em Nárnia e é uma Filha de Eva, como eu e como todos os membros da família real, dês dos tempos do rei Frank e da rainha Helen. – Lucy respondeu como se fosse algo realmente simples, que faria sentido imediato aos ouvidos de qualquer um.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido! – Susan se levantou de uma vez – Isso tudo é uma loucura! Eu estou dentro de um guarda-roupa e devo ter adormecido. Estou sonhando com uma princesa e um homem bode que me oferecem chá, como na história de Alice no País das Maravilhas! Eu preciso acordar. Preciso voltar pra casa!

- O termo correto é fauno, madame. – o fauno corrigiu indignado – E a senhora está em Nárnia, mais precisamente no Ermo do Lampião, e enquanto estiver aqui é direito que trate à princesa Lucy e a mim, o tutor real, com respeito. Do contrário terei de levar o caso ao Grande Rei em pessoa.

- Quero voltar pra casa. Eu tenho que voltar, antes que o professor perceba que sumi. – Susan disse enquanto deixava a manta sobre a cadeira de uma forma estabanada.

- Madame, está é uma decisão impensada. – o fauno disse ainda muito sério – Além do frio que está fazendo lá fora, a senhora é por lei uma "convidada real".

- Isso é absurdo. – Susan continuava determinada a sair dali o quanto antes.

- Não pode ir! – a princesa exclamou veemente – Você é uma garota de outro mundo. Há um motivo para que esteja aqui! Aslam não a traria até nós por nada!

- Agradeço a hospitalidade, mas eu não posso ficar aqui. – Susan disse num tom exasperado.

Susan não tinha notado a alteração nos rostos de seus dois anfitriões. Lucy abriu um sorriso satisfeito e o fauno agora ostentava uma expressão solene. Susan se virou em direção à porta e deparou-se com um rapaz alto, de cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e rosto bem feito. Era mais velho do que ela, dez anos mais velho, talvez. Ele tinha os olhos fixos nela com um semblante sério e levemente curioso.

- Muito bem vindo a minha residência, Majestade. – Tumnus disse enquanto reverenciava o recém chegado.

- Reverencias são desnecessárias, Tumnus. É sempre um prazer reencontrá-lo. – a voz era firme e afetuosa. Susan não se moveu nem um milímetro na presença daquele estranho. Então aquele rapaz era o Grande Rei. Quando falaram a respeito, ela havia imaginado um homem velho, não um rapaz que nem havia chegado aos trinta anos. – Aparentemente, meu título não é o bastante para que Lucy entenda que quando eu digo que ela deve estar em casa antes do chá, ela deve estar em casa antes do chá. – ele olhou severo para a princesa e Lucy riu – Vim buscá-la, antes que escureça.

- Houve um imprevisto, papai. – a princesa respondeu numa voz cristalina e o Grande Rei sorriu.

- Posso ver perfeitamente. – Peter desviou os olhos da filha para a garota de cabelos pretos e roupas estranhas – E a senhora, quem é?

- Nós a encontramos no Ermo do Lampião, quase congelando. – Lucy disse rapidamente – O senhor teria feito o mesmo.

- Certamente. – o rei respondeu – Uma atitude digna de uma verdadeira princesa de Nárnia. Isso deverá impressionar nossos convidados. – Lucy fechou a cara ao ouvir o comentário.

- Ela não é daqui, papai. – Lucy mudou de assunto rapidamente – Ela é de outro mundo, uma Filha de Eva.

- E esta Filha de Eva tem um nome? – o Grande Rei se dirigiu a Susan pela primeira vez. Por mais que fosse muito jovem, a postura daquele rapaz demandava respeito e, quando se deu conta, Susan estava recuando um passo para trás.

- Susan Pevensie. – ela respondeu tímida – Se me permitem, eu devo voltar pra casa agora. Devem estar procurando por mim.

- Se a senhora é uma Filha de Eva, é uma honra conhecê-la e também uma sorte encontrá-la a tempo de impedir que deixe Nárnia. – o rei disse de forma convicta e segura.

- Com todo respeito, majestade, eu preciso mesmo voltar antes que percebam minha ausência. – Susan tentou convencê-lo. Ele parecia um rapaz razoável o bastante para entender que tudo aquilo era uma loucura desnecessária.

- Acho que não fui claro o bastante. – o Grande Rei ergueu a cabeça de forma imponente e seu semblante era sério – A senhora não pode e não vai deixar as terras de Nárnia até segunda ordem.

- Isso é ridículo! – ela exclamou incrédula – Não pode me impedir de voltar pra minha casa.

- Madame, esta é a lei deste país. Uma lei tão antiga quanto a própria monarquia de Nárnia e eu sou o Grande Rei. – ele avançou em direção a ele com uma expressão severa e determinada – Ridícula ou não, esta é a minha ordem e ela será cumprida.

- Está fazendo de mim prisioneira? Sob qual acusação? – Susan sentiu-se ridiculamente corajosa diante daquele rapaz petulante, mas não fez nada além de encará-lo com ar de indignação. A princesa Lucy riu e correu até o jovem rei.

- Não é prisioneira. – a princesa disse amistosa – Não se preocupe, vai gostar daqui, lady Susan.

- Como minha filha disse, a senhora não é uma prisioneira. – o Grande Rei reforçou – Mas é uma convidada real, até segunda ordem. Espero que tenha a consideração de nos acompanhar por bem, ou terei de pedir que minha escolta entre aqui e a leve de forma bem menos delicada até Cair Paravel. – Susan encarou-o com um semblante assustado e por muito pouco não perdeu seu precário autocontrole e caiu no choro. O Grande Rei não deixou que isso passasse despercebido e com um semblante muito mais cordial e simpático ofereceu o braço à ela - Agora que me fiz entender, permita-me oferecer o braço para guiá-la. A carruagem nos espera lá fora, Madame.

Susan não teve certeza do que fazer diante daquilo. Ela não tinha a menor chance de passar por aquele homem, um fauno e uma possível escolta que aguardava do lado de fora. Ela não queria obedecer ao rei insolente, tão pouco tinha outra opção. Depois de um curto debate, ela aceitou o braço que ele oferecia.

- Estava certo de que era uma dama de grande inteligência e sensatez. – o rei disse em tom amistoso, com a intenção de elogiar a obediência dela – Senhor Tumnus, poderia nos emprestar algumas mantas para que, lady Susan não sinta tanto frio durante o percurso até Cair Paravel?

- Mas é claro, majestade. – o fauno respondeu prontamente, enquanto jogava duas mantas sobre os ombros de Susan como se fossem capas. – Sempre um prazer servi-lo.

- Muito obrigado, Tumnus. – o rei agradeceu prontamente – Lucy, pegue suas coisas e despeça-se.

A princesa Lucy despediu-se do Senhor Tumnus e logo tomou seu lugar ao lado do pai, enquanto este guiava Susan Pevensie para fora da pequena casa até a carruagem esplendida parada do lado de fora. A garota notou que o rei falara a verdade. Esperando por eles estava uma pequena escolta composta de dois centauros musculosos e dois sátiros portando arco e flecha.

O Grande Rei, a pesar da péssima primeira impressão, ajudou-a a subir na carruagem logo após acomodar a filha dentro do veículo. Quando ele se sentou de frente para ela e ao lado da princesa, Susan notou o quão estranho era pensar que ele era o pai da garotinha. Ele nem mesmo parecia velho o bastante para entrar para a RAF, que dirá para ser um pai, ou um rei.

O coche começou a se movimentar e o rei aproveitou para observar a nova "convidada real" mais atentamente. A pele clara era comum em Nárnia e contrastava drasticamente com os cabelos negros dela. Os olhos eram de um azul profundo e estonteante. Achou-a agradável aos olhos, como era a falecida rainha. A pesar de não ter sido sua intenção dirigir-se a ela de uma forma tão ríspida, ele sentia-se na obrigação de desculpar-se diante da óbvia tristeza estampada no rosto de Susan.

Talvez ela tivesse obrigações a cumprir em seu próprio mundo. Um marido e filhos esperando por ela, mas pela lei, Peter não podia permitir que uma Filha de Eva simplesmente deixa-se Nárnia. Sempre que pessoas de outro mundo apareciam significava que o país estava prestes a sofrer grandes mudanças e ele preferia acreditar que lady Susan era um sinal de que a paz com Telmar estava muito próxima.

- Devo-lhe desculpas por minha atitude grosseira, madame. Não foi minha intenção usar de autoridade, tão pouco forçá-la a nada, mas sou obrigado pela lei a abrigá-la no palácio. – ele disse muito sério – Asseguro que enquanto for uma hospede real, terá tudo o que necessita para tornar sua estadia agradável.

- Por quanto tempo eu tenho de permanecer sob custódia? – ela perguntou num tom ressentido. Peter sentiu pena da garota. Ela parecia mais jovem agora, do que no momento em que o desafiou diante de Tumnus.

- Não sei dizer, madame. – ele respondeu sincero – Os Filhos de Adão e as Filhas de Eva que vieram para este mundo antes da senhora permaneceram por tempo indeterminado. Alguns viveram aqui uma vida toda, outros não ficaram mais do que alguns meses.

- Quer dizer que posso acabar aqui para sempre? – Susan ergueu a cabeça em espanto para encará-lo. Um brilho indignado marcava seus olhos azuis.

- É algo que foge ao meu controle, madame. Eu sinto muito que tenha de passar por isso. – ele disse sincero – Se dependesse exclusivamente da minha vontade, a senhora não teria de deixar seus filhos e seu marido.

- Não sou casada. – Susan encarou-o com uma expressão levemente chocada pela mera sugestão – Tão pouco tenho filhos.

- Isso é incomum. – Peter respondeu encarando-a com leve espanto. Lucy havia pegado no sono por causa do balanço da carruagem.

- Eu tenho apenas quinze anos. Definitivamente estou muito longe de ter uma idade adequada para casar. – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Peter se espantou com aquilo. Quinze anos era uma idade mais do que apropriada para uma jovem se casar.

- Não vejo como, madame. – ele disse respeitoso – Aos catorze anos eu comandava um exército e ganhei minha primeira guerra. Ao quinze estava casado e era rei. Aos dezesseis era pai e viúvo.

- Isso tudo é absurdo. – ela disse chocada e ele riu.

- Longe disso. Minha falecida esposa tinha catorze anos quando deu a luz e há mulheres que se casam a idade dos doze anos. – ele disse tranquilamente – Mas fico feliz de saber que não existem crianças esperando por você em seu mundo.

O silêncio durou por um tempo, o bastante para deixar Susan desconfortável na presença do Grande Rei. Peter por sua vez, limitou-se a observar a filha dormir e cobri-la com uma das mantas. Ele parecia um pai zeloso, ainda que para Susan a idéia de um rapaz tão jovem ser pai de uma garota de dez anos fosse muito estranha.

- A princesa é uma criança adorável. – Susan comentou por fim e viu o sorriso orgulhoso de Peter em resposta.

- Ela é. – ele confirmou – Lu é minha alegria, meu pequeno tesouro. – Peter se virou para Susan mais uma vez – Uma pena que minha rainha não tenha tido tempo de vê-la crescer. Ela teria muito orgulho.

- Se me permite, o que aconteceu com a rainha? – Susan finalmente criou coragem.

- O parto foi difícil de mais para ela. Minha senhora faleceu duas horas após o nascimento devido à perda de sangue. – o rei respondeu calmo. Sem que percebessem, a carruagem parou e um servo abriu a porta do coche para dar passagem à pequena família real e à mais nova convidada.

Diante de um palácio estonteante a beira mar, Susan sentiu que havia sido tragada para dentro de um conto de fadas muito peculiar. O Grande Rei, ao seu lado, carregava uma princesinha adormecida, enquanto sorria satisfeito para a convidada real.

_**Nota da autora: Digamos que The Tudors acaba com a minha vida e eu acabei me inspirando um pouco no espírito de Henry VIII e em contos de fadas pra escrever esta história. Aviso aos navegantes, Peter pode se tornar um personagem bem imprevisível nas minhas mãos, então não me matem ainda. Aproveita a idéia de um universo alternativo. Não tem nada de incesto aqui. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Visitas importantes**_

Susan teve a impressão de que seria largada numa cela escura tão logo estivesse dentro do palácio esplendoroso. O que mais ela poderia pensar ao ser obrigada a permanecer naquele lugar estranho? Entretanto, sua surpresa foi indescritível ao se deparar com o quarto imenso que lhe foi oferecido.

Uma câmara ampla, com um quarto de vestir, uma saleta para estudos, quarto de dormir, lareira, penteadeira, poltronas e uma escrivaninha com papel, tinta e penas. Tudo muito bem decorado e limpo. A cama era enorme e tinha aspecto aconchegante. O guarda-roupa estava abastecido com capas, luvas, alguns casacos e camisolas brancas. Aquilo era mais do que suficiente para que ela se aquecesse.

O Grande Rei deixou-a sozinha logo que chegaram ao palácio. Susan foi colocada no quarto e a porta foi mantida fechada por um tempo até que uma dríade veio atendê-la. A garota não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer, muito menos o que aconteceria com ela, mas acreditava que não seria nada grave, já que ela estava sendo tratada como uma convidada de fato.

A dríade providenciou comida e informou à Susan que em breve ela teria novas roupas, mais apropriadas à vida em Cair Paravel. Ainda um pouco ansiosa ela acabou caindo no sono muito mais cedo do que poderia imaginar.

Seus sonhos foram agitados, mas ela não saberia distinguir uma cena da outra. Tudo não passava de um emaranhado de sensações e ações incertas que acabavam por causar grande angustia e estresse. Não foi um sono relaxante como ela gostaria, tão pouco ela acordou na casa do professor como esperava. Ao invés disso Susan foi acordada cedo por uma jovem princesa e um grupo de ninfas e dríades que ela não conhecia.

A princesa Lucy nem mesmo esperou ser anunciada. Invadiu os aposentos de Susan com um sorriso no rosto e uma disposição invejável. Sem pedir permissão, ela sentou-se na cama de Susan, enquanto a convidada real ainda estava sonolenta de mais para ter uma reação.

- Bom dia, Lady Susan! – a princesa disse entusiasmada – Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono e esteja descansada.

- Bom dia, alteza. – Susan respondeu no meio de um bocejo. Lucy riu.

- Papai pediu para que eu a ajudasse com suas novas roupas. – a princesa disse num tom empolgado e hiperativo – O Grande Rei acha que será mais apropriado que nossa convidada use roupas narnianas enquanto estiver aqui, principalmente por causa das outras visitas.

- Visitas? – Susan esfregou os olhos ainda sonolentos e tentou entender o que a princesa dizia.

- Devem aportar no fim da tarde de amanhã, por isso não há muito tempo para providenciar algo mais elaborado. – Lucy respondeu meio a contra gosto – O rei de Telmar e o filho estão vindo pra cá.

- Não gosta deles? – Susan perguntou num tom simpático ao ver a expressão contrariada de Lucy.

- São telmarinos, é claro que não gosto deles. Gosto ainda menos do príncipe Edmund, que é famoso por suas brincadeiras maldosas. – ela respondeu.

- Alguma vez ele fez uma dessas brincadeiras contra você? – Susan perguntou de uma maneira paciente e afetuosa, diante da indignação da pequena princesa.

- Não. Eu nunca o vi, pelo menos não em pessoa. – Lucy disse encolhendo os ombros – Mas não pode ser boa gente.

- Não devia julgar as pessoas sem conhecê-las, alteza. – Susan respondeu de forma gentil – Talvez se tornem bons amigos quando se conhecerem. – Lucy riu sem graça.

- Não faz diferença se ele vai ser meu amigo ou não, vou ter que me casar com ele do mesmo jeito. – a princesa disse emburrada e Susan não pode evitar uma expressão de espanto ao ouvir aquilo – Mandaram-me um retrato dele, mas eu não quis ver. – Lucy entregou a Susan um relicário que trazia no bolso do casaco. Dentro dele estava a pintura em miniatura de um garoto de olhos escuros, cabelo preto e pele clara, vestindo roupas finas.

- Ele não me parece feio, pelo menos. – Susan tentou dizer de forma leve – Mas não está nova de mais para casar?

- Só vai acontecer quando eu tiver catorze anos. – a princesa respondeu – Até lá somos noivo e isso garante a paz entre os dois países, mas eu não quero ir para Telmar, nem quero casar com esse príncipe idiota! Dizem que ele foi o responsável por infestar a cozinha do palácio com rãs no ultimo verão! E se ele colocar sapos nos meus vestidos? – a princesa perguntou ansiosa.

- Tenho certeza de que ele vai se comportar enquanto estiver aqui. – Susan tentou acalmá-la – O que o rei pensa disso tudo?

- Papai costuma dizer que gosta da idéia tanto quanto eu, mas uma guerra com Telmar é uma idéia ainda pior e ele confia no bom julgamento do rei Caspian. – Lucy respondeu mais calma – Ele diz que vou gostar do príncipe, mas e se eu não gostar?

- Eu não sei o que dizer, alteza. – Susan disse sincera – As coisas são muito diferentes no meu mundo.

- Como acontece lá? – Lucy encarou-a esperançosa.

- Bem, pessoas se casam por amor, porque escolhem, e só acontece depois que se tem alguma chance de futuro. Moças casam depois dos vinte, algumas antes, outras bem depois. – Susan disse sem entender muito do assunto. Casamento era uma idéia ainda vaga em sua cabeça, algo que eventualmente aconteceria, como acontece pra todo mundo.

- Vinte anos? – a princesa se espantou – Papai tem vinte e cinco, é muito tarde! – Lucy não parecia muito certa de que aquela era uma boa referência para seu problema – Deve ser bom pelo menos. Pessoas se casam porque gostam, não por causa de um acordo idiota, com um país idiota, que tem um príncipe idiota!

As servas que ouviam tudo dentro do quarto não pareceram muito felizes com o rumo que a conversa de Lady Susan e da princesa Lucy estava tomando. Todos no reino tinham a esperança de ver toda a ameaça de guerra afastada com o casamento, sem mencionar na diminuição dos impostos e todo tipo de vantagem política que a aliança traria. Um sonho precioso de mais para ser ameaçado pela idéia infantil de amor.

Enquanto as duas conversavam e tratavam de providenciar para lady Susan um guarda-roupa apropriado para os padrões narnianos, o navio Peregrino da Alvorada estava a caminho de Nárnia, trazendo o rei Caspian X e seu filho, o príncipe Edmund.

Desnecessário dizer que Edmund apreciava o acordo tanto quanto a princesa, mas seu pai continuava repetindo que aquilo era necessário. O príncipe tinha quase catorze anos e seria considerado um pouco velho para um primeiro casamento quando Lucy atingisse a idade.

O príncipe estava certo de que ela não seria nada além de uma garotinha irritante com idéias muito distorcidas de romance e de sua própria importância. O Grande Rei Peter tratava-a como a coisa mais preciosa e adorável do mundo, todos sabiam disso, e o príncipe não estava disposto a tratá-la da mesma forma. Ela seria simplesmente inconveniente.

Caspian X observava o filho no convés, olhando para o mar como se do outro lado uma forca o aguardasse. O rei se lembrava bem da sensação de ter de aceitar como companheira uma pessoa totalmente desconhecida, mas sua esposa havia sido uma mulher adorável e merecedora de toda consideração e respeito. Amá-la não era realmente importante, quando ambos sabiam de seus deveres, mas ao menos ele podia alegar que gostou dela tanto quanto se julgava capaz.

Ele tinha esperanças de que Edmund entendesse a importância da aliança um dia, mas o temperamento difícil do filho poderia ser um grande obstáculo para a sabedoria. Tudo o que sabiam sobre a princesa Lucy era muito mais do que Caspian poderia ter sonhado para o próprio filho. Ela era uma garota adorável, de temperamento doce e todos a amavam em Nárnia. Por tudo o que ouviu sobre a noiva, o rei só poderia supor que ela era a nora ideal.

Sabia que Peter, O Grande Rei, teria problemas em aceitar o acordo como um todo. Para um homem viúvo que criou a filha como uma jóia rara, desfazer-se de tal tesouro não seria tarefa fácil. Um bom exemplo disso foi o dote exigido pela mão de Lucy, mesmo que o costume ditasse que a noiva deveria apresentar o dote e não o noivo. Toda aliança de paz tem seu preço, e diante de tudo o que se poderia esperar, Caspian preferia pagar por uma noiva do que por uma guerra marítima.

O rei desceu até o convés e, assim como o filho, observou as ondulações no mar.

- Pensando em sua noiva até agora, meu filho? – o rei comentou com um sorriso amistoso.

- Só se o pensamento incluir afogamento ou outra forma desagradável de assassinato. – Edmund respondeu contrariado – Depois que o casamento acontecer, tudo deve se parecer com um acidente e então o tratado não será desfeito.

- Não deveria falar assim da princesa, principalmente se Peter estiver por perto. – Caspian o repreendeu rapidamente – Não precisa levar tudo isso como se estivesse a caminho da forca. Todos dizem que é impossível não se apaixonar por ela.

- A garota tem dez anos! – o príncipe exclamou – É claro que todos a amam. Ela deve saber dançar, tocar piano, usar fitas no cabelo e tudo parece lindo porque ela tem dez anos! Até o senhor pensará assim, porque ela é exatamente como uma princesinha deve ser, mas e quanto a mim? O que eu devo fazer com ela? Paparicá-la e mimá-la como todo mundo?

- Ela não terá dez anos pra sempre, meu filho. – Caspian disse sorrindo paciente – E assim como você, ela foi educada a vida toda para um acontecimento como este. Tudo o que você pode esperar é que ela seja habilidosa com administração, seja paciente pra lidar com o estresse da vida na corte e lhe dê pelo menos um filho.

- Foi o que aconteceu com o senhor e com a mamãe? – Edmund o encarou de uma forma dolorosa.

- Eu passei pelo que está passando agora, Edmund. Sua mãe, que ela descanse em paz, foi muito melhor para mim do que eu poderia imaginar e eu a respeitei muito. Eu gostava dela e ela de mim, mas não esqueça que nós dois sempre amamos você. – Caspian disse num tom solene, que deixava claro ao príncipe que tal insolência não seria tolerada uma segunda vez.

- Pelo menos o senhor pode se casar novamente, agora que minha mãe não está mais aqui. Pode escolher uma mulher que conheça e goste, enquanto isso estou atado à "pequena e adorável princesa Lucy". – Edmund disse num tom debochado e Caspian riu.

- Não vai pensar assim daqui a quatro anos. Ela terá seios e a idéia de acariciá-los vai se mostrar bem atrativa. – Caspian riu ainda mais – Quanto a mim, pode ser que eu encontre outra esposa, pode ser que não. Isso só Aslam pode dizer.

- O senhor tem noção que a idéia de seios e garotas de dez anos são bem opostas na minha cabeça, não tem? – Edmund disse sarcástico – Se espera que eu tenha apetite para jantar com a família real de Nárnia não mencione isso outra vez.

Pai e filho aportariam em Nárnia no dia seguinte e seriam recebidos em Cair Paravel pela corte de Peter, O Magnífico. Enquanto o Peregrino da Alvorada deslizava pelo mar narniano, Susan encarava seu reflexo no espelho com grande espanto.

Usando aquelas roupas narnianas ela nem poderia ser considerada uma garota inglesa de classe média. Estava muito mais parecida com uma das gravuras dos livros de história do que com uma jovem comum. Lucy olhava para ela com aprovação e logo pediu para que Susan a acompanhasse até a sala de jantar, onde o rei jantaria na companhia delas.

Mesmo tendo perguntado se poderia jantar no quarto, Susan logo entendeu que quando o Grande Rei diz que jantará com alguém este é um convite que não pode ser recusado. A verdade é que ela não queria encontrar com aquele homem estranho outra vez. A forma como ele olhava para ela era desagradável e a deixava sem jeito.

Quando elas chegaram à sala de jantar, Peter já esperava por elas. O Grande Rei levantou-se e fez uma pequena reverencia para ambas. Lucy respondeu ao gesto do pai fazendo uma reverencia delicada e rindo em seguida. Susan curvou-se, mas por muito pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio diante do monarca.

Elas se sentaram logo após o rei permitir e então os criados serviram o jantar.

- Devo dizer, madame. As novas vestimentas lhe caem mutíssimo bem. – o rei elogiou antes de tomar um gole da taça de vinho.

- Obrigada pela gentileza, majestade. – Susan agradeceu como era esperado.

- Não há de que. É a mais pura verdade. – Peter encarou-a satisfeito – O rei Caspian X por certo ficará surpreso com uma presença tão distinta em nossa recepção. A presença de uma dama é sempre muito bem vinda e a princesa Lucy não se sentirá tão só, não é mesmo querida?

- Lady Susan é uma ótima companhia, papai. – a princesa confirmou.

- Estou certo disso. – Peter sorriu para a filha indulgente.

O jantar transcorreu em paz, mesmo que Susan sentisse os olhos do rei pensando sobre seus ombros, vigiando seus movimentos como os olhos de um falcão de caça. A princesa Lucy, assim que terminou seu jantar, foi ordenada a se recolher em seus aposentos e declara seu dia encerrado.

Uma vez sozinhos, o rei se levantou e ofereceu o braço para lady Susan, na esperança de que ela entendesse que aquele era um convite para que ela andasse com ele. Susan obedeceu, incerta sobre o que aconteceria se ela recusasse o convite silencioso.

Peter conduziu-a a uma sala de estudos, onde a lareira estava acesa e o ar era quente a agradável. Ofereceu a ela uma poltrona junto ao fogo e solicitou que os criados não entrassem no local. Susan não gostou daquilo. Não considerava adequado ficar sozinha com ele e muito menos queria manter um dialogo com ele.

O Grande Rei serviu para ambos um cálice de vinho e estendeu a bebida a lady Susan.

- Sinto muito, majestade. – ela disse – Eu não bebo bebida alcoólica.

- É apenas vinho temperado, asseguro que vai agradar o vosso paladar, madame. – Peter permanecia com o braço estendido, oferecendo a bebida.

- Não, obrigada. – ela tentou mais uma vez.

- Eu insisto, madame. – ele disse num tom um pouco mais ríspido e Susan se viu obrigada a aceitar. O rei tomou assento em uma poltrona ao lado da dela, diante da lareira. – Soube que minha filha esteve em sua companhia por todo dia e eu agradeço por sua atenção a amabilidade para com ela.

- Foi um prazer, majestade. – Susan disse sentindo suas bochechas corarem diante da inesperada cordialidade.

- Imagino que ter uma dama humana por perto, conversando e oferecendo distração, seja uma forma de minha filha saber como é ter uma mãe por perto. – o rei continuou em seu discurso – Entretanto, o que ouvi a respeito da conversa de ambas me preocupa um pouco.

- Não entendo, majestade. – Susan deixou o copo de lado ao ouvir isso.

- Permita-me esclarecer o assunto, madame. – o rei disse num tom sério – Espero que guarde suas idéias a respeito de amor e casamento para si. Minha filha, como já sabe, está noiva do príncipe Edmund de Telmar e esta é uma aliança de grande importância, tanto para o país, quanto para ambas as casas reais envolvidas. Suas idéias podem sugerir à Lucy que um acordo como este pode ser evitado em prol de um sentimento tão nobre quanto o amor e isso não é algo desejável no presente momento.

- Com todo respeito, majestade. Sua filha ainda é uma criança e está sendo usada como um objeto no cenário político. Isso não só me parece errado, como moralmente reprovável. – Susan disse enquanto encarava o fogo. A expressão de Peter endureceu imediatamente.

- Minha filha é uma princesa de Nárnia e infelizmente este tipo de arranjo faz parte do rol de obrigações inerentes ao título. – Peter respondeu com dentes serrados – Estou ciente de que minha filha é muito jovem e por isso jamais sugeriria que o casamento ocorresse agora. Só acontecerá em quatro anos.

- Ainda me parece um destino cruel. – Susan insistiu – Imagino que a rainha não gostaria de ver a filha numa situação como esta.

- A rainha, que Aslam permita que descanse em paz, passou pela mesma situação. – Peter manteve o tom ultrajado em sua voz – Swan White sabia de seus deveres e sempre os cumpriu muito bem, ela encorajaria Lucy a fazer o mesmo.

- Talvez por ter vivido algo parecido, a falecida rainha, mais do que ninguém, evitaria um absurdo como este. – Susan parecia ganhar cada vez mais coragem e Peter não estava habituado a ser desautorizado por ninguém.

- Entendo que nossos costumes e nossos deveres lhe pareçam estranhos, madame. – Peter tentou manter o tom calmo a todo custo – Mas espero que entenda o que está em jogo e não insista em sabotar o tratado de paz. Se quer bem à minha filha como me faz crer, encoraje-a a se apaixonar pelo príncipe Edmund e assim estará servindo tanto ao bem estar dela quanto ao futuro de Nárnia. Fui claro, madame? – Peter perguntou por fim.

- Perfeitamente, majestade. – Susan respondeu num tom tímido.

- Muito bem. – o rei parecia mais satisfeito – Agora passemos a um assunto mais brando. – ele declarou – A recepção ao rei de Telmar começa amanhã e haverá uma série de jogos, bailes e banquetes. Acredito que madame apreciará muito toda movimentação.

- Estou certa disso, majestade. – Susan disse apática.

- Posto que não há uma grande dama na corte e apenas alguns embaixadores humanos e suas esposas, o rei e seu filho se sentirão mais a vontade com uma presença feminina por perto. – Peter disse seguro – Lucy adoraria isso, é claro. Por tanto eu espero que madame conceda a graça de sua companhia durante as festividades.

- Isso não pareceria estranho, majestade? – Susan perguntou, visivelmente desconcertada pelo convite inesperado – Digo, estou no palácio na condição de convidada real e este é um posto destinado à rainha, ou qualquer dama que goze da predileção do Grande Rei. – ela tinha jeito com as palavras, Peter notou sem grande esforço. Ela estava inclinada a recusar uma gentileza outra vez, mas ele não aceitaria um não como resposta.

- Madame é uma Filha de Eva, um sinal claro de que Aslam favorece Nárnia, isso deixaria nossos convidados impressionados. – Peter respondeu de forma calma e ponderada – Lucy ficaria satisfeita com isso. Eu não tenho uma rainha para preencher o posto e, se milady não notou, talvez eu devesse deixar minha predileção mais óbvia.

- Não sei se conseguirei lidar com todos os olhares sobre mim. – Susan tentou disfarçar o tremor na voz. Suas mãos estavam geladas – Mas agradeço a gentileza.

- Tomarei isso como um aceite. – Peter disse satisfeito – Acho que já tomei muito de vosso tempo. Permita-me escoltá-la até seus aposentos, madame. – o rei se levantou e estendeu o braço para ela.

Em silêncio, Susan aceitou e foi guiada pelos corredores iluminados por candelabros e velas, até a câmara que ela ocupava. Peter deixou-a a porta, não demonstrando qualquer intenção de entrar nos domínios dela. O Grande Rei apenas se curvou e beijou-lhe a mão em sinal de respeito.

Susan entrou no quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si enquanto sentia uma onda de pânico tomar conta de si. De todas as coisas estranhas vividas até agora, de todos os seres fantásticos que acabou conhecendo naquele país de sonhos, de todas as coisas que poderia enfrentar, aquela era uma situação que jamais desejaria para ninguém.

O Grande Rei declarou seu interesse por ela, mesmo que mal a conhecesse! O que ele sabia a respeito dela e como poderia notar qualquer coisa digna de atenção nela quando a conhecia a menos de vinte e quatro horas? Homens não precisam de tempo para ter atração por alguém, era o que sua mãe dizia. São todos movidos por impulsos e pelo desejo de ter aquilo que agrada aos olhos.

Se fosse um dos rapazes do colégio, Susan o teria dispensado sem grandes problemas. Teria ignorado qualquer demonstração de favoritismo ou interesse. Mas ele não era qualquer rapaz de colégio ou universidade, ele era um rei! Senhor absoluto de todas as terras de um país fantástico e seu anfitrião naquele palácio. Ela não sabia até onde ia o poder dele, nem os limites de sua cortesia e honra. Como ela poderia pará-lo se ele decidisse investir?

_**Nota da Autora: Hello people! Acham que eu estou correndo de mais com esses dois? Bem, isso é um pseudo conto de fadas, pessoas se apaixonam e casam em um dia neles XD. Bem, não vai ser tão rápido e nem tão fácil assim. Como eu disse, Peter está sendo inspirado no Henry VIII (vide The Tudors), só que ele não vai casar 6 vezes e sair por ai decapitando geral. O Caspian terá mais espaço nos próximos capítulos e podem esperar risadas de Lucy e Edmund. Quanto as minhas outras fic's, minha inspiração vem e volta, uma hora eu acabo (ou não, sei lá). Vou tentar terminar Curiosidade, a pedidos.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém (amo todas as meninas que comentam, vc's realmente fazem meu dia mais feliz. Isso não é Fiukagem, é verdade. Não me torre a paciência Filipe Neto!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Acompanhante do Rei**_

_**Hold on**__**  
**__**Hold on**__**  
**__**Don't be scared**__**  
**__**You'll never change what's been and gone**_

Susan não deixou seus aposentos até que uma serva bateu a porta do quarto anunciando que as criadas estavam ali para vesti-la. Dentro de algumas horas uma comitiva real aportaria em Nárnia e era esperado que ela estivesse presente como acompanhante do Grande Rei.

Ela não teve a chance de ver as roupas que haviam preparado para ela, não tinha real interesse nisso. As damas cuidariam de tudo. Remover o vestido simples que ela usava, vesti-la com anáguas, apertar um corpete ao redor de seu tronco até que não houvesse ar nenhum dentro dos pulmões e por fim colocá-la num vestido azul claro e estonteante.

Ajeitaram-lhe o cabelo e aplicaram um pouco de maquiagem, só o necessário para dar uma cor ao rosto pálido. Quando ela se olhou no espelho mal pode se reconhecer na imagem refletida. Sem dúvida aquela era uma visão que agradaria a um rei, mas o que ela devia fazer com tudo aquilo?

- Madame, em sinal de agradecimento por ter aceitado o convite, Sua Majestade lhe envia este singelo presente. – a serva mais velha, que Susan suspeitava ser a chefe das demais, estendeu a ela uma caixa forrada de veludo azul marinho. Com dedos trêmulos ela abriu a caixa e encontrou lá dentro um colar de safiras e um par de brincos.

Susan não disse nada por um tempo e as damas começaram a olhar umas para as outras com medo de que o presente não a tivesse agradado, ou pior, que Lady Susan recusasse um regalo real.

- Não é do vosso agrado, madame? – a criada perguntou. Susan sorriu sem graça para ela.

- É lindo. – ela respondeu por fim. – Mas não posso aceitar isso.

- O Grande Rei insiste que use, madame. – a dríade chefe retrucou séria – Como uma convidada real ao camarote, deve estar usando jóias adequadas. Por favor, não recuse, madame.

- O que se pensa de uma mulher que vive na corte e recebe presentes do Grande Rei? – Susan perguntou por fim – No meu mundo pensariam que estou me vendendo por jóias e outros presentes, pensariam que eu não passo de uma qualquer que proporciona ao rei alguma diversão. E aqui, o que pensam disso?

- Que madame é um presente de Aslam para nós e o Grande Rei está mais do que satisfeito com um presságio tão auspicioso. – a dríade chefe retrucou – E ainda que estivesse aqui unicamente para entreter Sua Majestade, o povo a respeitaria por isso. Por trazer alegria a um rei nobre que está solitário há tanto tempo.

- Tudo o que eu espero é que o Grande Rei não pense em mim como qualquer outra coisa além de convidada real. – Susan abaixou a cabeça sentindo o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros – Eu quero tanto ir embora. Quero minha casa.

- Esta é sua casa agora, madame. – a dríade chefe falou num tom mais simpático e compreensivo – E Sua Majestade é um cavalheiro e um homem honrado acima de tudo. Ainda que possa existir algum interesse da parte dele, nosso estimado soberano procederá com o maior respeito por sua pessoa e nenhum narniano questionaria uma relação como esta.

- O que eu devo fazer com tudo isso? – Susan começava a ficar histérica – Roupas, jóias, etiqueta! Esta não sou eu! Eu não tenho nem mesmo a opção de dizer que não quero um cálice de vinho quando ele me oferece!

- Não fique assim, madame. – a dríade sorriu amistosa e compreensiva para ela – Ele pode ser o Grande Rei, mas ainda é um rapaz jovem que não teve de fazer esforço para ter as atenções de uma dama há algum tempo. – sem pedir permissão, a camareira chefe pegou as jóias de dentro do estojo e providenciou para que estivessem no lugar. No pescoço de Susan um escandaloso colar de safiras, em suas orelhas um exuberante par de brincos – Combinam com seus olhos.

- Preferia não ter que sair deste quarto. – Susan comentou e a dríade riu.

- Ouvi algo parecido da princesa Lucy pela manhã. – a mulher disse – Mas nós não queremos que Sua Majestade se zangue.

_**May your smile (may your smile)**__**  
**__**Shine on (shine on)**__**  
**__**Don't be scared (don't be scared)**__**  
**__**Your destiny may keep you warm**_

Aquela foi a derradeira confirmação de que Susan devia seguir tudo aquilo que lhe fosse dito. Ela não sabia o que, ou quem era Aslam. O próprio nome trazia a sensação de algo excepcionalmente bom e verdadeiro. Todos acreditavam que ela era um sinal de Aslam, e mesmo sem saber o que o destino reservava para ela, Susan preferia acreditar que não estava totalmente desamparada.

Se ela era ou não um sinal, não saberia dizer. Tudo o que Susan poderia fazer era esperar que Aslam não a desamparasse naquele mundo também. Quando as servas terminaram de aprontá-la, ela ficou sentada diante do espelho observando o reflexo por um longo tempo.

Queria ir embora. Queria sua casa e sua família outra vez, ainda que houvesse uma guerra esperando por ela. Soldados feridos, muitos conhecidos, outros anônimos...Um mundo em pedaços, mas ainda era o mundo ao qual ela pertencia.

Bateram à porta para avisá-la que devia descer até o hall. Ela obedeceu e ao chegar no andar inferior, onde o banquete de recepção aconteceria, o pequeno cortejo da princesa Lucy já estava lá, esperando para ser anunciado. Com uma expressão suplicante, a princesinha pediu para que ela a acompanhasse. Susan não conseguiu recusar um pedido tão aflito.

- A princesa Lucy e Lady Susan Pevensie! – o arauto anunciou e ambas entraram no salão sob os olhares atentos de toda corte.

Ao fim do caminho, o Grande Rei esperava por ambas, numa postura digna e com um sorriso seguro e afetuoso. Ele caminhou até elas, sem vacilar, encontrando-as no centro do corredor formado pelos súditos. Inclinou-se com um sorriso satisfeito e beijou a testa da filha como qualquer pai orgulhoso faria.

Os olhos azuis dele encontraram os dela por um breve momento e Susan estremeceu. Peter segurou a mão trêmula dela e com uma mesura educada depositou um beijo sobre ela. A garota sentiu o peso de todos os olhares sobre si, mas nenhum era tão intimidador quanto o dele.

Como um homem conseguia ser tão autoritário e no minuto seguinte mostrar uma face tão galante e sedutora? Ela não gostava de romances açucarados, como suas colegas de escola, mas sabia que estavam recheados de figuras como ele. Bonito, educado e inquestionavelmente poderoso.

Ele ofereceu o braço a ela, e a guiou pelo salão até o fim, onde havia uma pequena cadeira dourada com almofadas vermelhas preparada para ela. Lucy sentou-se ao lado esquerdo do pai, no lugar comumente destinado a rainha. Lady Susan Pevensie sentou-se ao lado direito do rei e ainda que não possuísse uma gota de sangue nobre nas veias, nenhum narniano ousaria pensar o contrário. Ela era a graciosa favorita do Grande Rei.

- As jóias lhe agradam? – ele perguntou sem olhar para ela diretamente, num tom baixo, para que apenas ela ouvisse. Susan abaixou os olhos e rezou para que seu rosto não estivesse corado.

- São lindas. – ela disse tímida – Muito obrigada.

- Espero que não pense em recusar meus presentes outra vez. – ele disse, fazendo questão de que ela soubesse que nada passava despercebido por ele – Ainda tenho intenção de lhe dar outros.

- Agradeço a atenção, majestade. – ela disse séria – Mas penso que tudo isso é desnecessário.

- Deixe que eu decida o que é ou não necessário, milady. – ele respondeu sorrindo – Presentear pessoas, em especial aquelas que merecem minha atenção, é um dos meus grandes prazeres.

- Imagino que me constranger em público também seja um de seus passatempos. – ela acrescentou numa provocação que arrancou dele um sorriso.

- Longe disso. Gosto que a vejam e admirem. – ele respondeu – Milady comporta-se de forma reclusa e muito anti-social. Deveria freqüentar mais os salões da corte a partilhar das diversões que Nárnia pode oferecer.

- A princesa Lucy parece necessitar mais de minha atenção do que a corte. – não deixava de ser uma verdade.

- Talvez madame pudesse aprender a dividir suas atenções. – ele disse finalmente virando-se para encará-la nos olhos – Eu gostaria de ter um pouco desta atenção.

_**'Cause all of the stars**__**  
**__**Have faded away**__**  
**__**Just try not to worry**__**  
**__**You'll see them some day**__**  
**__**Take what you need**__**  
**__**And be on your way**__**  
**__**And stop crying your heart out**_

Ele esperava que ela respondesse a provocação. Gostava da forma arisca como ela recusava suas gentilezas quando todas as damas, não só de Nárnia, como dos países visinhos, ficariam extasiadas por gozarem das boas graças do rei. Mas não a pequena Lady Susan, não uma garota tão cheia de opiniões e brios. Ela o instigava ao próximo passo, ainda que sua beleza oferecesse toda persuasão necessária a ele.

Peter não teve a chance de ouvir o que ela estava prestes a dizer. O arauto por fim declarou a chegada dos convidados e Caspian X adentrou o salão, seguido por seu filho, o jovem e impetuoso príncipe Edmund, e pelo embaixador de Telmar, Lord Sopespian.

Susan, assim como todos na corte, levantou-se para receber os convidados reais. Do outro lado do rei, ela observou a princesa Lucy endireitar-se de forma tensa. Olhou imediatamente para o jovem príncipe e concluiu que ele tinha uma aparência muito melhor do que a do retrato e parecia um rapaz de boa educação. Em seguida seus olhos caíram sobre o homem de cabelos negros e longos, a barba por fazer dava um ar de maturidade, a pesar de aparentar a mesma idade que o Grande Rei.

Olhos escuros e profundos, um sorriso bonito e caloroso, pele morena. Em uma palavra, Susan definiria aquele homem como atraente. Não era obviamente bonito, como o Grande Rei, mas definitivamente atraente a qualquer mulher que pudesse ver.

Caspian, o príncipe e o embaixador curvaram-se para saudar o Grande Rei, como era o protocolo. Ao erguer o corpo, seus olhos foram instantaneamente capturados pela dama que ocupava o lado direito do rei. Pele alva, olhos azuis, cabelo negro, uma boca atrativa. Precisaria estar cego para não notá-la e precisaria estar louco para não querer saber quem era aquela mulher.

Conteve sua urgência em prol das obrigações reais. O Grande Rei Peter estava diante dele, encarando-o com uma expressão interessada enquanto esperava uma mesura do convidado. Caspian voltou-se para o anfitrião e fez uma reverencia.

- Agradeço ao Grande Rei Peter pelo gentil convite. – Caspian disse de forma educada – Meu embaixador não poupou elogios à corte de Nárnia e agora estou certo de que não há palavras para descrever algo tão esplendoroso.

- É um prazer recebê-lo, irmão. – Peter saudou o outro rei com um beijo na face – Uma satisfação ter sua presença em nosso amado lar.

- Permita-me apresentar o príncipe herdeiro. – Caspian fez sinal para que Edmund desse um passo a frente. O rapaz demonstrava uma expressão séria. – Edmund de Telmar, meu amado filho.

- Um rapaz formidável. – Peter cumprimentou – Bem vindo à corte, Alteza.

- Eu agradeço o convite e a hospitalidade, Majestade. – Edmund respondeu com educação e sem floreios. Peter fez sinal para que Lucy se aproximasse. A princesa levantou-se e foi até o pai, com passos incertos e as mãos tremulas.

- Permita-me apresentar-lhes a princesa Lucy. – Lucy fez uma perfeita reverencia aos convidados enquanto Edmund tentava conter o riso ao ver que ela realmente usava fitinhas no cabelo. Caspian lançou ao filho um discreto olhar de alerta. – Minha jóia mais preciosa.

- É um prazer recebê-los. – Lucy disse graciosa.

- És a princesa de Nárnia? – Edmund perguntou com um sorriso galante.

- Sim. – ela disse tímida. O príncipe deu um passo adiante.

- Então acho que quero beijá-la. – e sem que a garota tivesse tempo de pensar ou agir, Edmund beijou-lhe a boca de leve. Nada além de um roçar de lábios que deixou toda corte perplexa.

_**Get up (get up)**__**  
**__**Come on (come on)**__**  
**__**Why you scared? (I'm not scared)**__**  
**__**You'll never change**__**  
**__**What's been and gone**__**  
**_

Numa resposta rápida, Lucy empurrou o príncipe para longe e desferiu um tapa no rosto do jovem pela ousadia. Caspian olhou para o filho indignado pelo comportamento, sentindo-se ultrajado diante dos anfitriões pela atitude do jovem. Peter tentou esconder o sorriso orgulhoso ao ver que a filha sabia se defender muito bem.

- Devo lembrar ao jovem príncipe que tais liberdades só poderão acontecer quando o casamento se concretizar. – Peter disse sério.

- Perdoe a impetuosidade do príncipe. – Caspian disse de forma diplomática – Edmund estava ansioso por conhecer a noiva.

- É impossível não se apaixonar por algo tão... – Edmund fez uma pausa enquanto olhava para uma princesa corada – Meigo.

Deixando o ocorrido de lado, Peter fez sinal para que os convidados tomassem seus lugares para dar início ao banquete. Os sátiros começaram a tocar seus instrumentos musicais e o salão foi tomado pelas melodias tradicionais narnianas, enquanto os convidados saboreavam o jantar.

Susan notou que o tão falado rei Caspian lançou alguns olhares discretos a ela, mas sem saber o que o rei poderia querer, manteve-se em silêncio. Além dos olhares do convidado, ela tentou manter a calma quando sentiu a mão de Peter pousar sobre sua perna, alisando-a por cima da saia pesada do vestido.

Discretamente ela retirou a mão dele e tentou não parecer constrangida ou dar qualquer demonstração do que estava acontecendo.

Ao terminara de comer, Caspian fez sinal para que o embaixador de Telmar, Lorde Sopespian se aproximasse.

- Diga-me, Lorde Sopespian. – Caspian disse em voz sussurrada – Quem é a dama ao lado do Grande Rei?

- Esta seria Lady Susan, majestade. – Sopespian respondeu imediatamente – Apareceu em Nárnia há dois dias, dizem que veio de outro mundo. Uma Filha de Eva enviada por Aslam, como dizem as lendas. O Grande Rei, como manda a lei, a mantém na corte como Convidada Real.

- Muito peculiar alguém que está em Nárnia há apenas alguns dias assumir uma posição no séquito real. – Caspian comentou – O que dizem a respeito?

- Ela é companhia constante da princesa, majestade. – Sopespian respondeu, mas Caspian não parecia inteiramente satisfeito com a resposta – Há quem diga, entretanto, que o Grande Rei tem demonstrado um interesse especial pela dama.

- E eu nem imagino por que. – Caspian comentou irônico – Ele seria um louco se não demonstrasse interesse por algo tão extraordinário. Diga de uma vez. São amantes?

- Lady Susan tem o cuidado de nunca permanecer por muito tempo na presença do Grande Rei e sempre que acontece há pelo menos mais uma pessoa no ambiente. – o lorde respondeu de imediato – As damas comentam que ela tranca seus aposentos ao se recolher.

- E as jóias que ela usa?

- Presentes do Grande Rei. Uma forma de persuadi-la, eu suponho. – Sopespian era um homem bem informado – Posso saber por que a curiosidade, meu senhor?

- Peter não é o único a notar que se trata de uma mulher excepcional. – Caspian disse de forma óbvia. – Se não são amantes, então eu gostaria de ser apresentado à ela. Providencie alguma coisa.

- Como quiser, meu senhor. – e o lorde deixou seu posto ao lado do rei.

Edmund respirou fundo após sentir-se satisfeito com a refeição. Era hora de desempenhar seu papel, ou morrer tentando. Ao seu lado a princesinha parecia tremendamente concentrada nas fivelas do próprio sapato. Ela era engraçadinha, o tipo de garota que o pai gostaria para filha, mas definitivamente não o que ele gostaria para uma noiva. Não cabia ao príncipe decidir, apenas obedecer.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela sorrindo. O Grande Rei encarou o rapaz desconfiado, enquanto Lucy ficava pálida como giz.

_**Cause all of the stars**__**  
**__**Have faded away**__**  
**__**Just try not to worry**__**  
**__**You'll see them some day**__**  
**__**Take what you need**__**  
**__**And be on your way**__**  
**__**And stop crying your heart out**_

- Me daria a honra desta dança, alteza? – o príncipe convidou-a. Lucy olhou para o pai incerta sobre o que deveria responder.

- Se o Grande Rei permitir. – ela disse com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Permissão concedida. – Peter respondeu. Lucy aceitou a mão oferecida pelo príncipe e ambos se dirigiram ao centro do salão.

Peter observou o casal se afastar e então virou-se para sua acompanhante. Susan estava silenciosa e mal havia tocado na comida. As mãos dela estavam pousadas sobre o colo e ele decidiu ousar.

Deslizou a própria mão para debaixo da mesa e pousou-a sobre a mão dela. Notou que Susan deu um sobressalto e suas bochechas ficaram coradas. Desfrutou do prazer de sentir a pele dela e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. Sabia que se permitisse ela sairia correndo, esgueirando-se para dentro de sua câmara privada e o evitaria tanto quanto possível.

Já fazia tempo que ele não se prestava aquele tipo de papel. Não era dado a demonstrações de interesse em público, ainda mais quando mal conhecia a dama em questão. Peter se orgulhava de sua reputação honrada, mas já fazia tanto tempo que ele evitava a companhia feminina. A maioria não durava mais do que algumas semanas, apenas para aplacar as necessidades do próprio corpo, mas ela tinha algo...Um encanto próprio que ele não sabia descrever ou classificar. Sabia apenas que a queria.

Ela estava tensa ao seu lado. Não gostava da atenção que estava recebendo, rejeitava presentes, recusava gentilezas. O que ela diria quando ele tentasse avançar? Agradeceria, com toda certeza, e então diria não estar interessada em um rei viúvo. Talvez tivesse um outro pretendente em seu próprio mundo, mas ela não voltaria para lá então o Grande Rei teria tempo de sobra para convencê-la de que cair nas boas graças do monarca era algo mais do que desejável.

- Estou inclinado a seguir o exemplo dos mais jovens. – ele disse de forma que apenas ela ouvisse – Me concede a honra desta dança, madame?

- Eu não conheço a dança, majestade. – ela disse tímida – Não existe nada parecido no meu mundo.

- Permita-me guiá-la, então. Acho que pode aprender facilmente. – ele insistiu – Por favor, madame. Não sou homem de implorar a uma dama.

- Também não conhece limites. – ela respondeu ferina.

- Há muito pouco que possa parar um rei. – ele disse – E eu gostaria de saber o que posso ter feito para que madame me trate de forma tão áspera.

- Acho que meu senhor tem uma idéia errada a meu respeito. – ela disse de forma educada.

- E que idéia é esta? – ele insistiu.

- Eu não tenho a intenção de entretê-lo, senhor. Não sou o tipo de garota que se vende por jóias ou presentes caros. – ela respondeu indignada.

- Madame, que graça teria comprá-la com mimos? – ele sorriu galante – Estou tentando mostrar-lhe que a vida na corte de Nárnia pode ser muito prazerosa e milady não teria mais motivos para ficar tão tristonha. Esta é sua casa agora.

- Estou um pouco indisposta, majestade. Se me permite, vou me retirar. – ela não esperou que Peter concedesse. Susan levantou-se de uma vez, causando espanto entre os convidados, fez uma breve reverência e se retirou do salão, esgueirando-se pelas pilastras.

_**'Cause all of the stars**__**  
**__**Have faded away**__**  
**__**Just try not to worry**__**  
**__**You'll see them some day**__**  
**__**Just take what you need**__**  
**__**And be on your way**__**  
**__**And stop crying your heart out**__**  
**_

Peter observou enquanto ela se afastava. Ela era ousada ao dispensá-lo daquela maneira, mas aquela era uma batalha que estava apenas começando e ele ainda não havia desistido de conseguir os favores de Lady Susan.

Ele levantou-se e após uma breve saudação aos convidados deixou o salão, com um pouco mais de pressa do que seria adequado ao Grande Rei. Uma vez longe dos olhos da corte, Peter avistou ao final do corredor a figura apressada da dama que perseguia. Susan notou que ele estava ali por ela e apressou o passo para alcançar uma distância segura e mantê-la até que estivesse em seus aposentos.

A adrenalina queimou nas veias do rei. A sensação que o inundava ao início de uma caçada e seu prêmio seria aquela gazela fujona. Ele apressou o passo e suas pernas longas, bem como seus trajes, lhe conferiam vantagem sobre os passos curtos e a quantidade de saias que Susan usava.

Não havia guardas no corredor. Salas e mais salas vazias serviam como um labirinto engenhoso do qual ela não tinha muito conhecimento. Peter aproximava-se cada vez mais, encarando-a com um semblante determinado.

Ela parecia um espírito travesso se escondendo entre pilastras e rodopiando por salas vazias. Uma fada que debochava dele, brincava com seu juízo e tripudiava de tudo o que ele representava. E ele a queria, não importava como. Ele precisava daquela mulher.

Por um breve segundo ela achou que estava longe o bastante, só até sentir a mão do rei se fechando ao redor de seu pulso com força.

- Não é de bom tom uma dama fugir desta maneira. – a voz dele soou terrivelmente rouca e próxima ao ouvido dela.

Sem que ela tivesse uma chance real de escapar, Peter a prensou contra uma das pilastras do salão vazio. Estavam colados um ao outro, a respiração dele batia contra a pele do rosto dela e Susan notou o quanto ele era alto. Os olhos dele mapeavam sua face e ela estremeceu quando a mão dele acariciou sua bochecha.

- Tão bela... – ele sussurrou.

- Não... – ela suplicou.

- Não se recusa um rei, madame. – e os lábios dele fizeram questão de deixar aquela lição bem clara. Um beijo que parecia fruto do mais ardente inferno estava prestes a consumir ambos e Susan teve certeza de que estava perdida.

_**We're all of the stars**__**  
**__**We're fading away**__**  
**__**Just try not to worry**__**  
**__**You'll see us some day**__**  
**__**Just take what you need**__**  
**__**And be on your way**__**  
**__**And stop crying your heart out**__**  
**__**Stop crying your heart out**__**  
**__**Stop crying your heart out**__**  
**__**stop crying your heart out**_

_**Nota da autora: ALELUIA! Terminei o capítulo. É, estamos assanhados, não é mesmo Grande Rei? Susan, tadinha, vai penar um pouco agora. E o Caspian vai ter sua chance no próximo capítulo. Música do Oasis, Stop Crying Your Heart Out.**_

_**Comentém!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Desejos Reais**_

Lucy tentava manter a concentração para não pisar nos pés do príncipe Edmund. A primeira impressão estava muito longe de ser a melhor possível por causa do descaramento do garoto. Ela não queria ter que dançar, conversar, ou sequer queria ter qualquer convivência com ele, mas este assunto não estava aberto à discussão.

Ele dançava bem, pelo menos não havia pisado no pé dela ou a feito tropeçar. Os cortesãos não desviavam suas atenções do jovem casal e tudo aquilo estava dando ao país uma impressão de que os tempos de guerra estavam com seus dias contados. Ou assim se pensava até o Grande Rei deixar o salão às pressas para procurar por Lady Susan.

A atitude brusca do pai fez com que Lucy perdesse a concentração e pisasse no pé de Edmund sem querer, no meio de uma volta rápida da dança.

- AI! Olhe onde pisa, garota estúpida! – o príncipe disse mal educado. Caspian lançou a ele um olhar de reprovação de onde estava e Edmund teve de se calar mais uma vez.

- Perdoe-me, eu não tive a intenção. – Lucy disse, mas não estava tão arrependida assim. O príncipe bem que mereceu.

- Parece que o Grande Rei não tem o menor senso de dignidade. – Edmund comentou baixo, para que apenas a princesa Lucy ouvisse – Correr daquela forma atrás de uma dama, é no mínimo muito inapropriado.

- Oh, cale a boca! – Lucy respondeu prontamente, fazendo o príncipe arregalar os olhos. Ele não esperava que uma princesa tão paparicada pudesse dizer algo do gênero - Meu pai não deve estar se sentindo bem e você fica zombando de tudo como se estivesse num circo.

- Acho que está cega então. Seu pai saiu do salão porque a dama que o acompanha também saiu. – Edmund disse no meio de um passo lento, encarando Lucy diretamente – Ela não me parecia muito feliz.

- Lady Susan ainda não se acostumou com a corte, deve ter se sentido desconfortável aqui e meu pai se preocupou, nada de mais. – ela disse crédula e Edmund riu.

- Você é tão ingênua que chega a ser bonitinha. – ele disse debochado – O Grande Rei está interessado nela. Essa Lady Susan está claramente tentando evitar a presença do seu pai.

- Meu pai é um cavalheiro. Ele não desonraria nem a si, muito menos a ela, com um comportamento desses. – Lucy insistiu – Ao contrário de você e seus comentários.

- Acho que ela será amante dele. – Edmund deu de ombros – Compreensível. Se ela acabar tendo um filho dele, pode até se tornar rainha.

- Oh, seu garoto insuportável. Nem todas as pessoas do mundo são tão depravadas quanto você. – Lucy resmungou – Mas eu não me importaria se Lady Susan acabasse casando com meu pai. Gosto dela.

- Eu não sou um depravado, ao contrário do que você pensa. – Edmund defendeu-se – Eu não correria atrás de uma mulher dessa maneira, numa tentativa desesperada de conseguir uma amante.

- Será a primeira coisa que vai fazer depois que nos casarmos. Arrumar uma amante. – a música ficava mais lenta a este ponto. Edmund a encarou com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Eu dei minha palavra de que me casaria com você e cumpriria o acordo. Eu não pretendo envergonhar minha esposa diante de dois países por causa de uma amante, ainda que a esposa seja você. – ele disse determinado – Se espera que eu a traia, que fique bem claro que eu não farei isso. – a música parava e Edmund lançou a ela um ultimo olhar ofendido antes de se inclinar numa reverência final – Vou provar que sou melhor do que pensa, Alteza.

Lucy corou com a resposta de Edmund e por um instante sentiu-se mal por ele demonstrar uma atitude tão ofendida. Não gostava de julgar ou fazer pouco caso de quem quer que fosse, mas estava tão ultrajada com aquele maldito acordo que acabou descontado no príncipe suas próprias inseguranças.

Ela não queria gostar dele, justamente por saber o tipo de futuro que costumava perseguir as garotas que tinham seus casamentos arranjados. Ou eram negligenciadas e se tornavam infelizes, ou eram humilhadas diante de todo público toda vez que seus maridos arranjavam uma nova amante. De qualquer forma, não pareciam perspectivas agradáveis e tão pouco ela pensava que sua vida com Edmund seria diferente.

O único homem que Lucy conseguia deixar de fora desta conta era o próprio pai, mas o que ela realmente sabia a respeito disso? Seus pais foram casados por um ano, ou um pouco menos, e então o Grande Rei ficou viúvo. Quem sabe ele não tivesse acabado arrumando uma amante quando se cansasse da rainha, se esta tivesse vivido mais?

Ela não sabia o que pensar naquele momento. Sabia que Edmund havia terminado a dança e a deixado sozinha para trás. Ela havia ofendido o jovem orgulho do rapaz e também sua honra. Como a vida dos dois poderia dar certo se ela não conseguia confiar nele?

Lucy voltou para seu posto na mesa designada à família real e aos convidados. Do outro lado da mesa, Edmund permanecia sério e calado, com a expressão de profundo desagrado estampada em seu rosto.

Caspian conhecia bem o gênio do filho, sabia que o rapaz dificilmente se deixava ofender por pouco, mas preferiu acreditar que toda cena havia sido fruto do estresse do momento. Com uma ponta de esperança, ele tentava encarar a pequena discussão do casal como uma possibilidade, ainda que distante, de um afeto genuíno ainda em desenvolvimento.

Edmund não gostaria de qualquer noiva que lhe fosse oferecida, mas o rei considerava a princesa Lucy a melhor opção disponível para o filho. Talvez, quando o casamento acontecesse, as coisas pudessem se acalmar entre eles e o príncipe notasse que a situação não era nem de longe tão ruim quanto ele pensava.

Caspian estava certo de que acabariam se entendendo. Naquele momento a única coisa que perturbava seus pensamentos era a súbita retirada do Grande Rei e de Lady Susan. Sopespian havia afirmado que ela não era a amante real, mas diante da situação no banquete, o rei telmarino estava certo de que Lady Susan muito em breve assumiria o título.

Não havia trocado nem meia palavra com a moça, mas a figura distinta dela havia capturado sua atenção e agora ele desejava conhecê-la. Se possível, desejava mais do que apenas isso.

Peter não demorou a voltar, mas a dama não retornou ao salão. O Grande Rei pediu desculpas aos convidados por sua ausência repentina e justificou-a alegando que sua acompanhante havia se sentido mal e foi escoltá-la até seus aposentos. Caspian notou a mentira. Peter estava ofegante e seu rosto estava vermelho, além da expressão de descontentamento.

O Grande Rei recostou-se em sua cadeira e relembrou o acontecido a minutos atrás. Teve que se conter para não socar a mesa e atrair ainda mais atenção para si. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo? Recusar um rei era no mínimo uma atitude estúpida, mas ela havia feito.

Quando a beijou na sala vazia acreditava que ela acabaria cedendo, ou pelo menos diminuiria a resistência e se portaria como uma boa dama. Poderia conduzi-la de volta ao salão do banquete e terminar a solenidade sem mais contra tempos e então ele a convidaria para seus aposentos.

Ela estava tremendo quando se separaram do beijo. Peter teve esperanças de que ela o aceitasse. Ele acariciou o rosto afogueado dela outra vez e se perdeu naqueles olhos azuis.

- Pare de fugir, madame. – ele sussurrou para ela – Não pretendo lhe fazer mal algum. – segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos – Gostaria que viesse aos meus aposentos esta noite.

- Me solte! – ela disse em tom de ordem. Como era atrevida aquela garota. – Eu não sou uma de suas prostitutas então pare de me assediar dessa maneira!

- Madame, acredito que saiba que não se dirige ao Grande Rei desta maneira. – ele disse em alerta, mas ela se recusava a ser minimante racional – E eu não a vejo como uma prostituta, ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Então que tipo de proposta é essa? Me largue ante que eu grite até que toda corte esteja aqui! – ela retrucou – Pode ser o Grande Rei e fazer o que quiser, mas a imagem de homem honrado estaria arruinada pra sempre.

E ele a largou. Não que não pudesse tê-la silenciado sem qualquer problema, ou não desejasse fazê-lo, mas sua honra em primeiro lugar. Ele era o Grande Rei, ele não mancharia seu nome e sua consciência tomando a força uma mulher.

- Isso não é uma desistência. – ele disse ao se afastar dela e permitir que Susan respirasse mais aliviada. Ele fez uma reverência elegante. – Tenha uma boa noite, madame.

Ele não ficou ali para vê-la correr outra vez. Não se humilharia a este ponto. Agora ele estava novamente no salão do banquete, tentando manter a calma e fingir que estava bem, quando na verdade não estava. Em três dias ela havia conseguido tentá-lo de uma forma que mulher nenhuma conseguiu em dez anos.

Por sorte aquela noite acabou e enquanto Susan se encolhia em sua cama dava graças por ter conseguido escapar com alguma dignidade. O que aconteceria em seu futuro imediato era um mistério, mas a menos que um milagre acontecesse, ela não se via capaz de resistir muito mais tempo.

Ela foi informada pela manhã que o dia seria ocupado por jogos e diversões ao ar livre. Haviam organizado uma justa e todos os homens da nobreza participariam. A presença dela era requisitada no camarote real, como dama de companhia da princesa Lucy. Aquilo ela ao menos um bom sinal. O Grande Rei iria participar dos jogos também, o que o manteria ocupado pelo dia todo, deixando pouco tempo para perseguições.

Ela foi vestida apropriadamente e após o café da manhã foi guiada até o local onde a justa aconteceria. Um camarote foi montado para acomodar as damas da nobreza e Lucy já esperava por ela.

Susan foi colocada em um assento muito melhor do que aquele designado às outras damas, ao lado da princesa e com visão privilegiada da pista onde os jogos aconteceriam. Ela se sentou e tentou parecer relaxada quando Lucy a cumprimentou.

- Hoje será bem divertido. – a princesa comentou sorrindo – Papai vai competir também e os jogos são sempre emocionantes.

- Eu não conheço os jogos. Poderia me explicar? – Susan pediu simpática. Lucy sorriu.

- Existem várias modalidades. O ponto alto do torneio é a justa, claro. Meu pai competirá contra o rei Caspian, ambos montados a cavalo, portando lanças. Correrão um de encontro ao outro e o objetivo é derrubar o oponente de seu cavalo, ou atingir partes do corpo que valem mais pontos. – Lucy explicou rapidamente – Mas meu pai também competirá nas provas de espada. O rei Caspian preferiu não participar desta. O príncipe Edmund vai competir também, mas em outra categoria.

- E nós vamos só assistir? – Susan perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, é o que as damas fazem. Isso e desejar sorte aos cavaleiros. – Lucy respondeu tirando uma fita larga que estava amarrada em seu pulso – Amarramos a fita na ponta da lança do nosso favorito. Espera-se que uma mulher comprometida amarre a fita na lança do pretendente ou marido.

- Então a princesa terá de entregar a fita ao príncipe Edmund. – Susan constatou.

- Terei de amarrar no punho dele. O príncipe só participará da luta com espadas. – Lucy disse – Haverá a competição de corrida, mas só o rei Caspian vai competir. Ele vai correr a cavalo, junto com outros cavaleiros, portando uma lança. A lança tem que trespassar uma pequena argola com a lança. É bem difícil. – Lucy disse desanimada – Vai ver muitas coisas novas hoje, Lady Susan.

- Espero que seja tão divertido quanto parece. – Susan respondeu sincera. A princesa Lucy pegou outra fita vermelha e entregou a ela.

- Pode amarrar na lança de quem quiser. – a princesa sorriu e piscou para ela.

Susan não teve tempo de dizer nada, as trombetas soaram anunciando que logo as competições começariam. O príncipe Edmund foi o primeiro a aparecer. Ele lutaria contra um sátiro que possuía quase a mesma altura. O garoto estava totalmente equipado com armadura, escudo, elmo e uma espada de duplo corte. Ele parecia mais forte e mais velho do que Susan se lembrava. O rosto estava sério e ele encarava Lucy diretamente nos olhos.

Os arautos anunciaram os competidores. Edmund deu um passo a frente, fez uma breve reverência ao camarote real e subitamente correu. Ele escalou a proteção do camarote com a destreza e agilidade de um felino até que estivesse cara a cara com Lucy.

- Milady. – ele se dirigiu a ela com um breve aceno de cabeça enquanto esticava o punho para ela. Lucy levantou-se da cadeira timidamente e caminhou até o príncipe. Amarrou a fita vermelha no punho dele e considerou sua obrigação cumprida.

Quando ela pensou em se afastar ele a puxou pelo braço de uma vez e roubou-lhe um beijo rápido. A corte aplaudiu e quando Lucy se afastou seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e vergonha.

- Agora posso ir. Tenho a benção de minha senhora. – ele disse com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Susan entendeu que não era uma questão de afeto. Entre eles era tudo uma provocação e Edmund sabia jogar aquele jogo como ninguém.

A luta começou e Susan teve que admitir que o príncipe tinha talento. Rápido e de golpes precisos, ele se movimentava com objetividade e elegância, mas era sua astúcia em batalha que realmente fazia a diferença.

Foi uma faze relativamente rápida. Em uma hora e meia o príncipe havia ganhado o torneio de espadas em sua categoria, tendo derrotado todos os competidores desafiados. Ele encarava Lucy com um semblante de confiança e presunção, para mostrar a ela o bom pretendente que era. Uma pequena retribuição pela ofensa do dia anterior.

Os jogos tomaram todo dia, sem nenhuma competição que realmente saltasse aos olhos. O Grande Rei chegou a combater com espadas, mas não lançou a Susan nem mesmo um olhar quando foi apresentado. Como Edmund, ele pediu a benção da princesa Lucy e sem grande esforço fez seus oponentes beijarem a lona.

Em seguida a competição de corrida. O rei Caspian foi anunciado e competiria contra o general Oreius, um centauro de aparência fenomenal. O objetivo do jogo era que um dos cavaleiros chegasse primeiro a linha de chegada após capturar com a ponta da lança um pequeno aro de metal amarrado em uma trave com uma fita azul.

Exigia habilidade e velocidade. Foi dada a largada e Caspian disparou, montando seu fiel cavalo Destrier. Era uma disputa acirrada. Oreius era muito rápido e Susan se viu torcendo silenciosamente para o rei de Telmar.

Ela não sabia dizer quem venceria. Um escudeiro sacudiu a bandeira na linha de chegada e quando abriu os olhos, Susan viu Caspian desfilar pela pista ostentando o aro na ponta da lança como o grande vitorioso da prova. Todos aplaudiram e então o jovem rei parou diante do camarote.

Com a lança em riste, o rei de Telmar fez uma pequena saudação às damas da nobreza e então encarou Susan diretamente nos olhos.

- Permita-me oferecer-lhe minha vitória, madame. – ele disse com um timbre de voz educado e confiante – Por favor, aceite minha prenda. – então ele estendeu a lança a ela.

- Ele está te dando a vitória. – Lucy sussurrou para ela – Vá pegar o aro! – Susan então se levantou, sem saber exatamente como reagir àquilo.

Ela fez uma pequena reverência e pegou o aro que estava na ponta da lança, ainda com a fita azul amarrada. Quando sentiu o objeto em suas mãos ela finalmente notou que se tratava de um aro de ouro maciço, do tamanho exato de um bracelete.

Constrangida ela voltou para o seu lugar, enquanto todos sussurravam a sua volta todo tipo de fofoca.

- Acho que meu futuro sogro gostou de você. – Lucy disse séria – Oferecer a vitória a uma dama é uma forma bem clara de declarar interesse.

- Estou certa de que ele apenas quis ser gentil. – Susan desconversou, sem ter idéia do que acontecia a alguns metros de distância do camarote.

Peter estava bebendo uma caneca de cerveja forte quando viu a cena. Caspian entregava à Lady Susan sua prenda, com um sorriso cativante estampado no rosto e uma postura impecável.

O Grande Rei atirou longe a caneca sem pensar duas vezes. Aquele homem, aquele telmarino maldito estava flertando com ela. Declarando seu interesse publicamente por Lady Susan, a convidada real! O que era aquilo? Alguma tentativa de tirar dos narnianos uma vantagem conferida pelo próprio Aslam, ou ele não passava de um idiota se oferecendo como pretendente a ela?

Sua paciência e boa vontade para com os telmarinos tinha limite. E ela, a pequena e indomável Lady Susan, aceitou a prenda sem questionar! Sem nem mesmo tentar recusar a oferta! O que era aquilo? Ela tinha alguma noção de que aquele gesto era uma forma de aceitar educadamente a corte de um pretendente? Ela tinha idéia de que estava desmoralizando o Grande Rei ao preteri-lo em favor do rei de Telmar?

Caspian teria sorte se saísse vivo da justa. Peter estava cansado daquele falatório de paz e acordos. Cortejar lady Susan era uma declaração de guerra e em cima de um cavalo, ninguém era pálio para o Grande Rei de Nárnia.

Quando anunciaram o nome dos reis para que se apresentassem para a justa, Peter estava determinado a deixar claro para todos os presentes que Susan não estava a disposição para pretendentes. Lucy havia entregado a ela a fita vermelha e aquela mesma fita iria para a ponta da lança dele.

Ao terminar a saudação ao oponente, Peter trotou até o camarote e estendeu a lança, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos. Queria que ela soubesse que não era um homem de sentimentos levianos, não era dado a mera luxuria, se estava demonstrando seu interesse por ela tinha razões muito mais elevadas do que a mera atração física. Ele queria que ela entendesse que ele estava gostando dela...

- Minha Senhora. – ele chamou por ela em termos claros, para que todos entendessem que ela era a senhora dele e por tanto só ele a teria – Peço sua benção.

Susan enrijeceu em seu assento. Suas bochechas ficaram imediatamente coradas e todos a encaravam com expressões ansiosas. Lucy a cutucou para que tomasse coragem e fosse até ele. Peter não desviava seu olhar, dividido entre obstinação, ódio e uma devoção que ela não sabia compreender.

Com passos vacilantes ela se levantou e foi até ele. Retirou a fita vermelha do pulso e com cuidado amarrou-a na ponta da lança sob os olhares atentos de toda corte. Ela não humilharia um rei publicamente, ela sabia que se o fizesse daria motivos para uma retaliação e a verdade é que ele não merecia isso.

Satisfeito, ele se posicionou na arena. Colocou o elmo e fechou a proteção com uma obstinação óbvia. Caspian se preparava do outro lado. Foi dado o sinal e os cavalos dispararam um contra o outro. Lanças a postos. Respirações ritmadas. Determinação nos olhos. Raiva latente. Desejo. Paixão. Luxuria. Fúria. Susan!

Peter atingiu o ombro de Caspian com a ponta da lança, fazendo-o cair do cavalo com um baque surdo no chão. Logo os escudeiros vieram ajudar o rei de Telmar e levá-lo para o cirurgião, apenas para ter certeza de que não se tratava de nada além de um ombro deslocado.

Enquanto o oponente era levado para a tenda médica, Peter desfilava pela arena triunfalmente. Ele desmontou do cavalo e caminhou com passos firmes até o camarote, onde todas as damas o saudaram. Lucy correu até o pai e o abraçou forte.

Ele beijou a testa da filha e agradeceu por sua benção especial, para então se virar e encarar Lady Susan. O rosto dela estava pálido e ela parecia prestes a desmaiar ou sair correndo dali, exatamente como na noite anterior. Era o fim do torneio e ele estendeu o braço a ela para que o acompanhasse. Ela aceitou em silêncio.

Caminharam para fora do camarote e a medida que os cortesãos se afastavam ele a retardou um pouco.

- Por que aceitou a prenda? – ele perguntou sério.

- Me pareceu o gesto mais educado naquele momento. – ela disse simplesmente. Ele respirou aliviado. Ela não sabia do que se tratava.

- Não repita isso. – ele disse sério – O que Caspian estava fazendo era declarar publicamente que está interessado em milady.

- E por que meu senhor parece se importar tanto com isso? – ela o encarou com ousadia – Se o rei de Telmar está interessado, cabe a mim aceitar ou recusar seus galanteios se assim me convier.

- Não enquanto estiver sob minha custódia, muito menos quando eu a estou cortejando! – ele disse convicto, fazendo Susan encará-lo com olhos espantados. Talvez seu tom tivesse sido equivocado. Não queria assustá-la, não quando estava determinado a seduzi-la.

- Sinto muito se causo tamanho inconveniente. Talvez seja melhor que eu deixe a corte. – ela sugeriu.

- Isso não vai acontecer, madame. – Peter se certificou de que não havia ninguém por perto antes de acariciar o rosto dela – Perdoe-me a falta de tato, mas já faz tempo que não tenho que agradar a uma dama.

- Por favor, não insista nessa loucura. – ela suplicou.

- Ganhei a justa por você. – ele sussurrou de forma intensa – Eu nunca quis tanto ver um home beijar a lona como hoje. Madame, tem alguma idéia do papel que estou fazendo diante dos meus súditos?

- Não me culpe! – ela exclamou veemente – Eu não o obriguei a nada! Eu nem mesmo sei o que fiz para que tenha demonstrado esse interesse repentino!

- Deixe-me esclarecer então, senhora. – ele disse segurando-a pelos ombros – Não sou homem de me abalar por mulher alguma tão facilmente, mas madame me...Cativou de algum modo. – a voz era grave e os olhos estavam fixos nos olhos dela – A princípio pensei ser culpa de sua beleza, se fosse apenas este o motivo eu a tomaria como amante real sem pensar duas vezes a respeito, mas não é esse o caso. Eu não preciso de uma amante, preciso de uma rainha. Uma que possa me dar filhos, uma que represente esperança para o povo de Nárnia, uma que Lucy possa enxergar como mãe! Uma rainha a quem eu possa entregar meu coração e eu fiz isso. Coloquei meu coração em suas mãos no momento em que me desafiou pela primeira vez.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – ela disse sem fôlego diante da confissão do rapaz.

- Então não diga nada. – ele sussurrou – Quero fazer de você minha rainha, antes disso eu a quero em minha cama. Preciso de você, Susan. – era a primeira vez que ele falava o nome dela sem nenhum título. – e ele a beijou como na noite anterior. Com toda determinação de conquistá-la, ignorando seus deveres, seu orgulho, sua honra, tudo por ela.

E então ele se afastou mais uma vez, voltando para a companhia dos cortesãos. Logo haveria um baile e era esperado que ela fosse acompanhante do Grande Rei, mas naquele momento ela precisava ficar sozinha.

Escorou-se no tronco de uma arvore e permitiu que suas lágrimas corressem livremente. A esta altura ela já duvidava se um dia voltaria pra casa, se veria seus pais novamente, se um dia saberia que aquela guerra acabou. Seu peito estava pesado e ela tremia inteira...

Rainha...Ele queria torná-la uma rainha! Casar-se com ele, ter filhos, ser a mãe de uma menina que era apenas cinco anos mais nova do que ela! Aos quinze anos! Não! Ela não queria isso! Ela não se considerava madura o bastante nem para compreender suas aulas de química na escola! Oh céus! Oh Aslam! O que ela deveria fazer?

- Um rosto bonito não devia ser manchado por lágrimas. – uma voz gentil soou ao lado dela e ao se virar ela se deparou com o rei Caspian, encarando-a com um semblante sereno enquanto lhe estendia um lenço de linho branco. – Permita-me. – então ele secou as lágrimas que manchavam o rosto dela e sorriu.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou – O ombro está melhor? – ela apontou para o lugar que Peter havia atingido.

- Dói um pouco, mas nada que acabe me matando. – ele respondeu gentil – Peter tem uma força assombrosa. Não gostaria de encontrá-lo em um campo de batalha pra valer, seria muita dor de cabeça.

- Ele é um descontrolado. – ela disse e Caspian riu.

- Eu o conheço a um bom tempo. Posso dizer que ele é brilhante em batalha, dedicado a tudo o que faz. Ele luta por sua família, seu povo e seu reino com o coração na ponta da espada. Muitas vezes isso pode acabar se tornando um problema quando um raciocínio claro e frio é requerido. – o rei falava de forma simpática – Acho que milady entrou para o rol de itens que ele se preocupa em defender. Eu sinto muito.

- Sente pelo que? – ela olhou para ele confusa.

- Por ter lhe causado problemas ao oferecer a prenda. – ele parecia sincero – Não foi minha intenção. Apenas quis agraciá-la e deixar claro meu respeito pela convidada real.

- Ele disse que estava declarando seu interesse por mim publicamente. – ela murmurou.

- Não posso dizer que ele estava errado. Deve saber que sua presença tende a levar homens sábios a agirem como tolos. – ele sorriu de uma forma deslumbrante – Eu gostaria de conhecê-la, de saber mais sobre milady e se possível entender o que leva o Grande Rei a tomar atitudes tão impensadas.

- Ótimo. Não me basta um, agora tenho dois reis. – ela resmungou e ele riu.

- Oh madame, não tenho intenção de constrangê-la. – ele disse num tom muito mais jovial do que ela poderia imaginar – Só gostaria de dizer que estou deslumbrado por sua beleza e agora estou ainda mais deslumbrado por sua personalidade cativante. Gostaria de ser seu amigo e, se assim desejar, talvez considere a possibilidade de aceitar minha corte.

- É sempre tão sedutor assim? – ela perguntou rindo – Negociadores devem ter dificuldade de se defender de tanta simpatia.

- Oh madame, de forma alguma. – ele se inclinou e beijou a mão dela – Estes são talentos que reservo apenas para damas que realmente merecem minha atenção.

- E quando teve de usar seus talentos pela ultima vez? – ela perguntou corando diante da gentileza.

- Quando meu filho tinha oito anos e minha esposa estava morrendo. – e Susan se viu diante de outro rei, sem qualquer defesa para manter seu coração intacto.

_**Nota da autora: Esse saiu em velocidade 5 do creu. FINALMENTE Caspian resolveu agir e olhem só o tanto que ele está fofo! XD Preciso dizer que o Peter tá puto com a situação? Acho que não. E o Edmund...Bem, o garoto puxou ao pai, tem vocação pra Don Juan e a questão Lucy virou uma questão de honra.**_

_**Vou tentar postar mais um ainda essa semana e será o baile. Espero que gostem e comentem!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Noites de Delírio**_

_**Please die Ana**__**  
**__**For as long as you're here we're not**__**  
**__**You make the sound of laughter**__**  
**__**and sharpened nails seem softer**_

Quando ela retornou para seus aposentos no palácio as damas já esperavam por ela. Susan achava aquela rotina exaustiva e depois de um dia como aquele ela sentia seus nervos em frangalhos. Daria tudo para poder se jogar na cama e dormir por cem anos, como a Bela Adormecida dos contos de fadas. Oh, mas aquele não era um conto de fadas, era um pesadelo.

Havia uma caixa grande, forrada em cetim, sobre a cama dela. Ananda, a chefe das damas, sorriu para ela como se aquilo se tratasse de algo esplêndido. Não podia ser um bom sinal e Susan desconfiava do que se tratava tudo aquilo. Mais um presente, mais uma tentativa vulgar de conquistá-la.

Havia jóias espalhadas sobre a cama, dentro de caixas decoradas. Várias delas. Como se fossem uma grande vitrine. Era tudo deslumbrante, como o sonho mais ensandecido de qualquer garota. Susan gostava de presentes e jóias tanto quanto qualquer pessoa, mas ela sabia muito bem o preço que teria que pagar por elas.

De uma forma peculiar, ela sabia o que Lucy estava passando, mas a princesa parecia encarar o dever de se casar com Edmund de uma maneira muito mais tranqüila e resignada do que ela. Não bastasse o Grande Rei estar tão interessado, ela agora tinha que lidar com o rei Caspian e seus galanteios.

- Sua Majestade lhe envia estes presentes e pede humildemente que madame os aceite como sinal de estima. – Ananda falou com um sorriso.

- Eu tenho alguma opção, Ananda? – Susan respondeu – Algum dia ele vai entender que eu não estou interessada em nada disso?

- Oh senhora, não seja tão dura com ele. – Ananda riu da expressão dela, como se Susan fosse uma criança birrenta – Sua Majestade está se esforçando tanto para agradá-la. Isso não a deixa nem um pouco balançada?

- Como poderia? Eu me sinto perdida neste lugar, não sei o que fazer a maior parte do tempo e tudo o que eu mais quero é voltar pra minha casa. – ela disse sentando-se a beira da cama – Ninguém reparou que eu tenho pai e mãe. Meu pai está lutando em uma guerra e eu tive que deixar a cidade porque tudo ficou muito perigoso. Eu freqüentava a escola, tinha amigos e tudo mais. Este lugar não é o meu lugar.

- Há quem pense diferente, senhora. – Ananda respondeu simpática – Madame anda pelo palácio, fala com todos, porta-se como se toda sua vida não tivesse feito outra coisa. Os narnianos reparam isso, consideram um bom sinal. Talvez se estivesse em seu mundo, seu futuro acabasse se perdendo no meio da guerra. Talvez não houvesse esperança lá de qualquer maneira. Aslam sabe o que faz.

- E quem é Aslam? Falam tanto dele, de sua bondade, mas eu não sei quem é, ou o que planejou para mim. – Susan secou uma lágrima insistente.

- Aslam é todo amor e toda bondade que existe. Ele é o grande leão, que nos inspira a coragem e a força. – Ananda respondeu de forma reconfortante – Ele a trouxe pra nós, por certo algo grande espera por você aqui.

- Estou certa de que pensam que é o Grande Rei quem me espera. – Susan resmungou – Ele é tão insistente!

- E é bonito. – Ananda sorriu maliciosa – Forte. Simpático, agradável, sedutor, gentil e dizem as más línguas que é muito atencioso quando quer agradar uma dama. É um pai amoroso e aposto que como companheiro ele seria ainda melhor.

- Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, parem de agir como um bando de alcoviteiras! – Susan riu – Ele é bonito sim, mas irritante com toda essa insistência e com seus modos autoritários.

- Ele nunca teve muita dificuldade pra atrair a atenção de uma mulher. – Ananda riu – Menina, ele é rei e viúvo há quase dez anos, mesmo sendo tão jovem. Qualquer mulher se jogaria aos pés dele, mas você mostrou que é diferente das outras e por isso merece a atenção. É muito tempo para que um país fique sem rainha.

- Você também acha que eu, a pobre Susan Pevensie, deveria ocupar o cargo? Hah! Isso é uma piada, sinceramente. – Susan desdenhou.

- Só a senhora pensa desta maneira. – Ananda fez sinal para que Susan se levantasse a as outras damas ajudaram-na a se despir e colocar o vestido novo que estava dentro da caixa grande. – Está em idade de se casar, é jovem, bem educada, decidida, inteligente, bonita e tem um rei disposto a cobrir-lhe de jóias, além de poder ter quantos filhos quiser.

- Isso me parece surreal de mais. – Susan negou com a cabeça enquanto as damas abotoavam o vestido de veludo vermelho sangue.

Prenderam-lhe o cabelo num coque, com apenas alguns fios caindo displicentes, marcando a linha do pescoço longo e o rosto de porcelana. No topo da cabeça colocaram uma tiara com pedras vermelhas, lindos rubis. Brincos longos pediam como gotas em suas orelhas. Uma gargantilha ao redor do pescoço.

Susan se olhou no espelho quando terminaram de perfumá-la e maquiá-la. A pobre Susan Pevensie estava em algum lugar dentro daqueles olhos azuis, mas todo resto compunha a figura de algo totalmente novo.

- Se esta não é a imagem de uma rainha, então eu não sei o que poderia ser. – Ananda sorriu satisfeita. – Madame deve ir agora. Devem estar lhe esperando no salão de baile.

_**And I need you now somehow**__**  
**__**And I need you now somehow**_

Susan deixou o quarto e sentiu o peso do mundo em suas costas. O peso das jóias, das roupas, do preço que deveria pagar por tudo aquilo. Se pudesse sairia correndo, se perderia no meio das florestas frias por causa do fim do inverno, na esperança de encontrar a passagem que a levaria a sala vazia na mansão do professor.

Seus passos ecoavam no chão, reverberavam nas paredes, afirmavam que ela estava presa naquele lugar e que era até bem provável que sua casa já não existisse. Havia uma princesinha que contava com o apoio e a companhia dela. Pessoas esperavam que ela cumprisse um destino brilhante, esperavam que ela os guiasse como um sinal divino. E havia ele...

Estava na entrada do salão, ao lado da princesa Lucy. A coroa dourada parecia fazer parte dele, uma extensão legítima. As vestes num tom de vermelho mais fechado do que o tom usado nas roupas dela. A forma como a encarava fazia com que Susan se sentisse nua. Depois de tudo o que ele havia dito naquela tarde, ela tinha certeza de que era exatamente isso que ele queria. Susan...Nua.

Estendeu a ela o braço e Susan aceitou silenciosamente. Do outro lado do pai, Lucy sorria confiante, ostentando um belo vestido rosa. A imagem dos três era perfeitamente clara, perfeitamente harmoniosa...A imagem de uma família real.

Todos os presentes no salão encararam Susan e o Grande Rei quando eles cruzaram o caminho até seus assentos. Todos alimentavam uma esperança intensa de que Nárnia estava prestes a conhecer uma nova era, uma nova etapa de um reinado que já havia nascido de forma gloriosa.

Peter sentia o coração cavalgando dentro do peito. Achava que era impossível, mas ela estava ali, ao seu lado, mais linda do que nunca. Lucy parecia animada com todas as fofocas que ouvia a respeito dele estar interessado em Lady Susan, o que era animador. Se sua filha aprovava a união, então havia muito pouco a ser discutido.

Seus conselheiros, em especial Tumnus, o alertaram para a necessidade de uma rainha. Quando Lucy estivesse casada, o trono de Nárnia estaria sujeito a influencia direta dos telmarinos, a identidade do povo narniano estaria ameaçada e não havia nenhuma garantia de que Edmund mantivesse sua boa vontade em respeitar a autonomia de governo da esposa. Entretanto, se o Grande Rei tivesse um filho, o trono poderia ser passado para a criança e então o futuro do país estaria resguardado.

Se Susan lhe desse um filho, todos os temores seriam passado e o futuro de Nárnia seria grandioso.

Ele queria que aquilo não fosse um salão de baile, que eles estivessem a sós nos aposentos reais e então ele poderia despi-la. Afastar as camadas de roupa como que despetala uma flor...Beijar a pele expostas, traçar seus contornos, sentir a textura sedosa contra seus dedos. Ouvi-la sussurrar e gemer em seu ouvido, a medida que ele a tocasse, a medida que ele a rendesse com carícias, até que ele a clamasse como sua, indiscutivelmente sua.

- Se me permite dizer, madame. – ele sussurrou para ela quando estavam sentados – A senhora está deslumbrante.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu corando – É muito gentil.

- E madame é modesta. – ele sorriu – Gostou dos presentes?

- São lindos, mas insisto que tudo isso é desnecessário. – ela insistia naquela fala irritante.

- Quando for primavera substituirei as jóias por flores, então não se sentirá tão desconfortável com meus presentes. – ele murmurou – Madame dormirá em um jardim.

- Meu senhor é muito poético em seus atos. – ela tentou desviar o assunto.

- Eu gostaria que a estranheza que sente em relação a minha pessoa fosse posta de lado. – ele disse enquanto segurava a mão dela discretamente – Diga-me o que fiz para que madame se sinta tão desconfortável em minha presença.

- Sinto muito. – ela sussurrou – No meu mundo é tudo muito diferente.

- Um homem não demonstra interesse por uma mulher que lhe agrada? – o rei perguntou.

- Demonstra sim.

- Então qual é a diferença? – ele sussurrou rouco. A música soava por todo salão.

- Uma garota de respeito só demonstraria seu interesse por este homem se o amasse. – ela respondeu. A respiração dele se tornou pesada.

- E diz que sou poético em minhas ações. – ele sorriu – Madame, amor é uma coisa misteriosa. O que jovens pensam sobre isso é tão fantasioso. Hoje milady me evita porque sabe que me sinto atraído, acha que estou meramente interessado em prazer fácil e banal porque lhe dou jóias, roupas, presentes caros. Madame, eu estou usando apenas as armas que disponho e meu afeto é genuíno. – ele dizia num tom calmo – Sei que está inclinada a me recusar porque do contrário estaria ferindo seus ideais românticos, mas o amor que tanto presa pode nascer e florescer com a convivência.

- Eu acredito em escolhas, senhor.

- Não se escolhe a quem amar, senhora. – ele respondeu – Pode se escolher viver contra ou a favor deste sentimento, mas não se escolhe o objeto dele.

- Não lhe passa pela cabeça que posso gostar de outra pessoa, alguém que esteja em meu mundo?

- Mas a senhora não retornará ao seu mundo. Imagino que seja difícil aceitar, mas devia começar a pensar em suas perspectivas. – ele parecia tão seguro de que ela não tinha opções.

- E se eu escolhesse outro? Se eu me apaixonasse? – ela testou. Os dentes dele rangeram.

- Madame ignora que está em terreno perigoso.

- E o senhor é tão tirano agora quanto me pareceu no primeiro minuto. – ela respondeu firme.

- Susan, por favor não me teste de forma tão cruel. Eu continuo sendo um homem, e um homem apaixonado tende a fazer coisas estúpidas, principalmente se não está habituado a provas como estas.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Me casar com você e torná-la Grande Rainha de Nárnia. – a forma como ele sussurrou aquilo fez sua pele arrepiar – Quero que descubra que pode amar um rei e que isso está longe de ser algo ruim.

- E se eu recusar?

- Farei com que mude de idéia e deseje isso. – a voz era tão intensa que Susan sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem.

_**Open fire on the needs designed**__**  
**__**On my knees for you**__**  
**__**Open fire on my knees desires**__**  
**__**What I need from you**__**  
**_

Ela ficou muda por um instante, absorta pelos olhos azuis dele, sentindo seu coração disparar e a boca ficar seca. Suas mãos tremiam entre as mãos dele. Era um rosto tão bonito, tão confiante, ainda que ela sentisse que devia se manter firme contra todas as tentativas dele de seduzi-la. Um som chamou a atenção do casal, fazendo Susan voltar a realidade. Caspian estava diante deles, com a mão estendida a Lady Susan e um sorriso simpático. Peter rangeu os dentes novamente.

- Madame me concederia a honra desta dança? Com a permissão do Grande Rei, é claro. – ele era um homem diplomático.

- Não sei dançar. – ela sussurrou, ainda meio atordoada com tudo aquilo. Peter estava tenso ao seu lado que tentava, inutilmente, esconder sua raiva.

- É uma pena. – Caspian não pareceu decepcionado com a resposta – Talvez em uma outra oportunidade. – ele se virou para Lucy sorrindo – Quem sabe eu consiga uma dança com minha futura nora. O que me diz, Alteza?

- Seria um prazer. – Lucy sorriu e aceitou a mão que o rei lhe oferecia.

- Acho que meu filho não vai gostar muito disso. Ele esperava ter uma chance de dançar com a senhorita. – o rei disse num tom divertido e Lucy ficou constrangida.

- Oh, ele vai ter outras oportunidades. Vai ter que dançar sempre comigo depois do casamento. – ela disse conformada.

- É verdade.

Enquanto Lucy e Caspian se afastava para dançar. Peter permaneceu calado ao lado de sua acompanhante. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ser rude com os convidados, mas Caspian estava sendo um estorvo inesperado. Depois de todos os esforços pra evitar uma guerra, o rei de Telmar tinha que arriscar tudo por causa de um flerte?

O pior não era isso. Era notar a forma como Susan reagia à investida de Caspian. Ela aceitava, com graça e gentileza, um toque de timidez e reciprocidade. O que o telmarino oferecia que o tornava mais aceitável do que o Grande Rei? Talvez ela preferisse homens morenos. Talvez fosse a barba. Talvez fosse a forma distinta que ele tinha de falar, um legítimo manipulador. E Susan era ingênua de mais para notar o quão calculista o rei de Telmar era.

E se aquilo se tornasse algo mais do que apenas uma vaga inclinação, e se tudo evoluísse para algo mais sério? Caspian também era viúvo, apenas três anos mais velho que o Grande Rei e ainda disponível para um segundo casamento.

Lançou a ela um olhar aflito. Logo ele, o homem que venceu a Feiticeira Branca, que derrotou gigantes, que conquistou territórios, temido por seus inimigos, estava com medo. Medo de perder uma mulher que nem mesmo admitia a idéia de se entregar a ele.

Ela o chamava de tirano e talvez estivesse certa. Ele não sabia o que fazer quando estava perto dela, não sabia simplesmente confessar que estava com medo de ser rejeitado. Não sabia dizer que ela o deixava atordoado, que mexia com a paz de espírito dele e que fazia seu coração acelerar. Ele não era um estudioso das artes, como Caspian. Era um homem de ação e pouca poesia.

No fim das contas, ele era um rei que não tinha palavras, nem coragem para abrir a boca e dizer que estava se apaixonando. Tinha medo que ao dizer isso acabasse dando a ela um poder infinito sobre ele e seu próprio discernimento. Tinha medo de se tornar fraco. E tantas inseguranças levavam a mente de um homem a ter idéias desesperadas e irresponsáveis.

_**Imagine pageant**__**  
**__**In my head the flesh seems thicker**__**  
**__**Sandpaper tears corrode the film**_

- Madame gostaria de me acompanhar na próxima viagem diplomática a Telmar? – ele perguntou inseguro. Susan se assustou por um momento.

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu surpresa – Por que eu deveria?

- Não precisa aceitar se não quiser, mas acho que Lucy gostaria de apoio e Telmar é um lugar agradável na primavera. – ele disse sem jeito – Acho que madame apreciaria a viagem.

- Penso que seria interessante. – ela respondeu porque achou que era a única reação possível. Ele parecia tão constrangido por perguntar se ela gostaria de acompanhá-lo, sem realmente obrigá-la a isso.

- Eu gostaria muito de sua companhia. – ele disse um pouco aliviado – Espero que saiba jogar cartas e xadrez, eu e Lucy sempre temos nossas pequenas competições quando temos de viajar por mar. – eles riram juntos.

- Cartas? Xadrez? – ela perguntou incrédula – Isso parece divertido.

- Não ria, minha filha é uma peste quando joga. Acho que alguém a andou ensinando a trapacear. – ele respondeu rindo – Ela gosta de você.

- E eu gosto dela. Uma coisinha risonha, alegre e divertida. – Susan disse enquanto observava a princesa dançando.

- Ela é. – ele concordou orgulhoso – Queria que ela tivesse mais irmãos. – aquilo saiu num tom melancólico e com uma ponta de esperança.

Então a conversa morreu. Susan sabia o que estava implícito naquelas palavras. Ele insistiria no assunto, é claro, mas ela não se sentia preparada para lidar com tanta informação.

Ele ainda não se sentia totalmente confortável com aquela situação, mas aquela pequena conversa lhe deu uma pista de que ela não necessariamente o rejeitaria se desse a ela uma opção. Entretanto, não era o bastante. Peter a queria e contornar essa necessidade estava se tornando cada dia mais e mais difícil. Precisava fazer algo a respeito e logo.

Idéias de um homem apaixonado...Nem sempre são idéias felizes.

Ela tentou dançar um pouco com o príncipe Edmund, quando o Grande Rei achou que aquilo poderia ser algo adequado. Depois ele mesmo tentou conduzi-la, mas ela precisava aprender muito. Quando a noite estava quase no fim, o Grande Rei sumiu por alguns segundos e então retornou ao salão.

Caspian ignorou os motivos de Peter, mas aproveitou o instante para falar com ela. Sorrateiro, ele a conduziu até um canto mais reservado do salão. A esta altura os cortesãos estavam mais interessados na bebida do que em qualquer fofoca. Sentia-se um criminoso por ter de trocar palavras sussurradas longe dos ouvidos dos demais convidados. Susan pareceu desconcertada com toda situação, mas não o afastou.

- Parece que ele a está cercando, como um cão de guarda. – ele disse simpático – Isso é muito inconveniente.

- Por que seria inconveniente? – ela questionou e ele não sabia dizer se aquilo era ingenuidade ou malícia.

- Porque eu gostaria de ter uma chance de conquistar seu afeto, mas acho que meu caro anfitrião não está disposto a aceitar uma competição amigável. – ele disse sorrindo – Aceitaria me acompanhar em um passeio a cavalo pela manhã?

- Seria adorável. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Então procure por mim nos estábulos. Estarei esperando milady. – ele tinha realmente um sorriso lindo. Caspian segurou a mão dela e depositou ali um beijo – Seria melhor voltarmos para o centro do salão antes que ele chegue.

Caspian aproveitou que Lorde Sopespian estava se aproximando e fingiu ter algum assunto urgente para tratar com o homem. Susan voltou para o centro do salão, se esquivando entre casais que dançavam. Peter a seguia com os olhos e parecia estranhamente satisfeito com qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo.

_**And I need you now somehow**__**  
**__**And I need you now somehow**_

Ela teve a sensação de que estava sob os holofotes de um grande teatro, sendo analisada pelo mais implacável dos críticos. Perderia a cabeça ao menor deslize. Estava brincando numa zona perigosa. Entre os desejos de dois reis havia um caminho curto para a guerra.

Ele esperou para que ela voltasse para perto dele para que pudesse se despedir e desejar-lhe boa noite. Não era tolo ou desatento a ponto de não notar que ela havia aproveitado aqueles minutos para trocar palavras com Caspian. Aquilo tinha que acabar, antes que sua Lady Susan decidisse que um telmarino era mais digno de atenção do que ele. Ela não se importou em ter de permanecer sozinha no salão por mais algum tempo. Aquilo estava se tornando um jogo de gato e rato, só ela não havia percebido isso.

Ele deixou o salão na calada da noite. Esgueirou-se pelos corredores que levavam até os aposentos dela. Caspian movia suas peças com a frieza de sempre. Ele os viu conversando em sussurros, mas ele não dividiria Susan com ninguém. Ele não podia e não queria perdê-la. Sua honra foi deixada de lado, sua própria imagem, tudo.

Por Susan ele deixaria tudo.

Entregou aos guardas a chave dos aposentos da convidada real e ordenou que trancassem a porta do quarto pelo lado de fora quando Lady Susan entrasse e só abrissem pela manhã. Entrou nos aposentos e deixou de lado sua espada. Retirou as botas, a capa, a túnica...

Uma a uma as peças foram deixadas pelo chão até que ele usasse apenas a camisa longa. Ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta e os paços leves contra o chão. Então veio o som da porta se fechando e a chave sendo girada no trinco. Ele sorriu com uma satisfação intima ao ouvi-la bater contra a madeira, pedindo para que os guardas destrancassem a câmara.

Ela não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, até sentir os dedos frios deslizando por sua nuca, provocando arrepios. Beijos pousaram sobre seus ombros e os olhos dela se arregalaram de pânico. Os laços do vestido eram afrouxados, ela devia gritar, queria gritar, mas a voz parecia presa na garganta seca, a medida de o corpete deslizava por seus ombros até que seu troco estivesse livre.

_**Open fire on the needs designed**__**  
**__**On my knees for you**__**  
**__**Open fire on my knees desires**__**  
**__**What I need from you**_

- O que está fazendo aqui? – o timbre dela foi fraco e ela tremia de medo. Ele enlaçou a cintura dela com seu braço forte, mantendo-a colada ao corpo dele e pressionada contra a porta.

- Acho que sabe a resposta. – a voz dele era rouca enquanto ele beijava o pescoço exposto dela. Susan tentou afastá-lo, tentou se livrar daquele braço que mais parecia uma amarra. A outra mão dele cuidou de afrouxar a saia pesada, junto com as anáguas. As peças escorregaram até os pés dela, deixando Susan cobertas apenas por um longo camisolão preso pelo espartilho apertado. Com horror ela notou o quão rápido ele era em despir uma mulher.

- Me solte! Vou gritar até que todo palácio esteja de pé! – ela socou a porta mais algumas vezes, na esperança de que alguém a ajudasse. Ele riu e num movimento rápido Peter a pegou no colo, como se ela não tivesse peso algum e jogou-a sobre a cama.

Ela bateu com as mãos espalmadas no tórax dele, numa tentativa vã de impedi-lo de forçar todo seu peso sobre o corpo dela, imobilizando-a contra a cama, enquanto seus olhos mapeavam cada detalhe do rosto apavorado dela. Ele parecia inabalável em seu objetivo, decidido a não permitir que ela esquecesse que ele era o Grande Rei.

Ele tinha o domínio sobre ela, ele diria se ela deveria viver ou morrer.

- Grite o quanto quiser. – ele sussurrou, mantendo os braços dela imobilizados sobre a cabeça – Todos sabem que isso acabaria acontecendo cedo ou tarde.

- Não faça isso... – ela suplicou – Por favor. – ele beijou a face dela, sentindo o sabor das lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de mármore.

- Não chore. – ele sussurrou enquanto uma de suas mãos buscava uma forma de suspender a barra da camisola que ela usava. Peter estremeceu ao sentir a textura da pele das coxas dela roçando contra as dele. – Ninguém virá abrir a porta até o amanhecer. – ele beijou-lhe o pescoço, descendo lentamente até a clavícula – Ninguém agiria contra mim para tirá-la deste quarto.

- Por que? – a voz embargada dela soou dolorida.

- Porque eu preciso de você e eu não sei perder. – ele olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela. Não conseguiu achar um motivo que o fizesse para com aquela loucura. Ela choraria, o odiaria com toda certeza, mas seria dele. Isso seria o bastante? Ele realmente não se importava naquele momento – Não resista, madame. – ele sussurrou mais uma vez antes de beijar-lhe a boca com voracidade.

Ele soltou os braços dela para tentar desatar o espartilho que ela usava. Susan aproveitou o momento para lançar um ataque desesperado e afastá-lo. Acertou alguns tapas nos braços dele, socou o peito rígido, mas nada conseguia afastá-lo. Peter perdeu a paciência com as tentativas dela de se defender e segurou ambos os punhos de Susan com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra alcançava um punhal que ele havia deixado sobre o criado mudo.

Com o punhal ele cortou os laços, arrancando um grito assustado dela.

Os lábios dela tremiam e ela murmurava palavras, súplicas desesperadas para que ele parasse. O rosto manchado por lágrimas. Aquilo o deteve por um momento. Ela parecia tão jovem...Tão pequena contra toda força dele.

Soltou os punhos dela e beijou o rosto molhado, sentindo o sal na ponta de sua língua, de uma maneira muito mais controlada. Seus dedos afundaram na vasta massa de cabelos negros, sentindo a textura dos fios.

_**And you're my obsession**__**  
**__**I love you to the bones**__**  
**__**And Ana wrecks your life**__**  
**__**Like an Anorexia life**_

- Não chore... – ele pediu junto ao ouvido dela – Permita-me seguir em frente e amá-la. – suspendeu a camisola até a cintura dela, deixando-a parcialmente exposta a ele.

- Por favor... – ela sussurrou – Não.

- Susan... – ele sussurrou rouca ao ouvido dela – Aceite o que eu lhe ofereço. Farei com que seja bom, prometo.

- Eu não sou uma... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ele a calou com um beijo desesperado, pressionando o corpo dela ainda mais contra o seu.

- Não ouse concluir esta frase. – ele sussurrou em seguida – Você não é uma qualquer e ninguém dirá isso enquanto eu viver. – ele afastou-se um pouco dela, apenas para retirar a própria camisa e então remover a camisola dela e jogá-la longe.

Ele beijou a clavícula dela, descendo lentamente pelos seios, enquanto os massageava com cuidado, segurando o mamilo entre os dedos e apertando, para então cobri-lo com a boca.

A língua dele deslizou pelo abdômen plano de Susan, fazendo-a arrepiar e arquear as costas. Aquilo o incentivou a explorar-lhe a região do baixo ventre, enquanto ela virava o rosto para não encará-lo. As mãos pequenas dela se agarravam aos lençóis da cama, ela mordia o lábio inferior para que eles não a traíssem com sons desconcertantes.

Ele afastou as pernas dela uma da outra, desceu sua boca até encontrar o ponto de prazer escondido ali. Tocou-o de leve com a língua e ela não conteve um gemido de espanto. Ele gostava do som, queria ouvi-la cantar aquela canção tão peculiar. Sugou-a, primeiro gentil e então aplicando mais força. Susan jogou os braços para trás e agarrou-se a um travesseiro, enquanto mordia o braço para conter os sons.

Queria senti-la, ter certeza de que estava no caminho certo para levá-la ao prazer. Estava quase certo de que seria o primeiro homem de Lady Susan, e sua vaidade insistia para que fosse o único. Tocou-a com dois dedos, sentindo a contração imediata, o calor e a umidade oculta ali. O corpo era incapaz de mentir.

Continuou lambendo-a e sugando-a, enquanto movimentava os dedos de forma ritmada. A respiração dela estava pesada e ele sentiu as pernas dela apoiadas sobre os ombros nus dele. Ela não resistiu muito mais tempo e Peter sentiu sua boca ser inundada pelo gosto marcante dela.

Deixou de se concentrar unicamente no prazer dela e então posicionou-se entre as coxas de Susan, roçando contra a entrada quente e convidativa. Sentiu como ela encolheu os ombros em resposta a rigidez.

Ele não permitiu que isso o parasse. Beijou- a com vontade, enquanto deslizava para dentro dela aos poucos, sentindo a contração dos músculos e o gemido se formar na garganta dela. Era o primeiro, teve a certeza quando sentiu a resistência dela romper e as unhas dela cravadas em suas costas nuas com toda força que ela possuía.

Deu a ela tempo para acostumar-se e para que ele tivesse a chance de durar mais tempo. Lentamente ele começou a se movimentar. Os gemidos dela ainda transmitiam a idéia de dor, não algo insuportável, mas incomodo. Aos poucos a umidade permitia que ele se movimentasse de forma mais fluida e assim Susan não sentia a dor de forma tão pronunciada quanto antes.

Ele tentou beijá-la outra vez, mas ela desviou o rosto. A velocidade aumentou como forma de punição pela recusa e o que era para ser lento e amoroso acabou se tornando mais intenso e descuidado, até que Susan não conseguisse mais conter um gemido longo de prazer ao atingir o orgasmo pela segunda vez.

Peter a agarrou com força contra o próprio corpo enquanto se lançava dentro dela num ultimo movimento.

Ele deitou-se na cama, sentindo-se exausto e a puxou para seus braços. Ainda que o corpo de Susan estivesse mole e ela ainda sentisse o efeito poderoso do prazer, seu rosto tinha uma expressão tristonha. Peter olhou pra o braço, exatamente para onde estava a marca dos dentes dela e a tocou. Tanta determinação para negar que ele era capaz de fazê-la ceder, mas não importa.

Aquilo era apenas mais uma marca, um atestado de que ela pertencia ao Grande Rei de Nárnia.

_**Open fire on the needs designed**__**  
**__**On my knees for you**__**  
**__**Open fire on my knees desires**__**  
**__**What I need from you**__**  
**__**Open fire on the needs designed**__**  
**__**Open fire on my knees desires**__**  
**__**On my knees for you**_

Nota da autora: Pois é gente, olha só que bafão que foi esse capítulo! Acho que alguém não sabe lidar com concorrência XD. Mas calma, pra quem é fã do Caspian ele vai dar o ar da graça no próximo capítulo. Aviso aos navegantes, tentarei postar ainda essa semana, mas se não der então só vai ter capítulo novo depois do dia 23 (a titia aqui vai viajar e não vou nem olhar pros meus arquivos de Word). Então, não se desesperem.

Musica do capítulo se chama Ana's Song, do Silverchair (senti até o cheiro do flashback agora).

Bjux

Comentém!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Olhar Distante**_

Ela ouviu claramente quando a chave foi girada na fechadura, denunciando que já era dia e que finalmente ela estava livre. Era uma forma de entender a situação, a liberdade dela estava condicionada as vontades dele.

O braço dele estava ao redor da cintura dela. Susan fechou os olhos e sentiu-se nauseada. Não havia chance de escapar, não havia como afastá-lo ou persuadi-lo a desistir, porque era evidente que ele não faria isso. Então sua mente dizia que ela não deveria gostar, deveria resistir aquilo e manter o pouco que restava do próprio orgulho, mas foi inútil.

Ele conseguiu o que queria. O Grande Rei conseguiu levá-la para cama e não bastava reafirmar sua posse sobre ela, fazia questão de provar que era capaz de lhe dar prazer. Susan sentia-se envergonhada e enojada com a própria reação, por ter entendido exatamente o que ele queria dizer quando prometeu que seria bom.

O que seus pais diriam se soubessem? O que todos diriam quando fosse um fato público e notório? Não sabia nem mesmo se conseguiria se olhar no espelho e aceitar que era algo concreto e consumado. Não esperava que ele lhe restaura-se a honra e cumprisse as promessas de casamento, tão pouco tinha qualquer expectativa de que seria conhecida por sua dignidade. Ela foi uma diversão, uma que perderia a graça em pouco tempo.

Ele acordou e beijou o pescoço dela, murmurando um "bom dia" rouco. Levantou-se da cama e começou a vestir suas roupas. Ela observou ele caminhar até a porta, abri-la e comunicar algo aos guardas, então ele fechou a porta outra vez e olhou diretamente para ela.

Susan se encolheu quando notou que ele estava caminhando em sua direção outra vez. Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama e acariciou seu cabelo. Seu semblante era compreensivo e gentil. Não havia arrependimento pelos atos praticados, apenas um toque de entendimento e compaixão pelo momento dela.

- Quer que eu diga aos convidados que não se sente bem? – ele perguntou num tom solicito.

- Não precisa dizer mentiras em meu nome. – ela respondeu ríspida.

- Está bem. – ele concordou – Talvez deva dormir um pouco mais.

- Tanto faz. – ela rebateu.

- Susan, não seja tão severa com tudo isso, está bem? – ele finalmente abordou o assunto.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha. – ela murmurou. Ele acariciou o rosto dela enquanto a olhava diretamente nos olhos.

- O que eu preciso fazer para que se sinta a vontade na minha presença? – ele perguntou num tom gentil.

- Nada. Nada que faça vai mudar isso. – ela respondeu com teimosia.

- Minha falecida esposa disse a mesma coisa depois da noite de núpcias. – ele disse por fim com um tom levemente nostálgico.

- Você a forçou também? – Susan perguntou de forma impertinente.

- Nós dois fomos forçados a isso na época. Eu tinha que me casar com ela porque Nárnia precisava de uma rainha e eu precisava de herdeiros. – ele respondeu sem dar importância ao tom que ela usou – O dia seguinte foi bem desconfortável pra ambos. Nós mal nos conhecíamos e eu tinha certeza de que Swan White me odiava.

- Eu a entendo perfeitamente. – Susan murmurou.

- Não, não entende. – ele respondeu – Ela sabia que eu não era apaixonado por ela, mas tinha em mente que era seu dever manter o acordo. Ela era linda e amável, se esforçou o máximo que pode pra fazer tudo dar certo e quando soube que estava grávida ela estava radiante. Ela estava muito fraca após o parto, mas segurou Lucy no colo e disse que nunca foi tão feliz. Meia hora depois ela não respirava mais. – Peter respirou fundo – Não quis me casar outra vez, não queria ter outra mulher estranha por aqui e ter que obrigá-la a passar por tudo isso quando eu não era capaz de amar a fazer essa pessoa feliz. Por isso me esforcei tanto para cuidar da minha filha e garantir que ao menos ela fosse a garota mais amada do mundo, o que eu não pude fazer pela mãe.

- E por que eu estou aqui? – Susan perguntou tentando conter as lágrimas. Sentiu pena dele. – Por que me escolheu pra viver o inferno que a rainha viveu?

- Porque quero fazê-la feliz. – a voz dele vacilou - Lembra quando eu lhe disse que não existem escolhas no amor? – ele a encarou intensamente – Eu não escolhi você, madame. Eu a encontrei na floresta, usando roupas estranhas, com idéias opostas as minhas e com coragem o bastante para me desafiar. O que havia na sua pessoa que pudesse me levar a escolhê-la por minha vontade? Se isso fosse realmente possível, o lógico seria optar por alguém que pensasse como eu, que entendesse este mundo. Mas eu não tive escolha. Eu me apaixonei.

- Bela maneira de demonstrar isso. – ela respondeu enquanto secava uma lágrima insistente – Eu não entendo seu modo de pensar, acho que nunca vou entender. Por que simplesmente não pode me respeitar? Eu não sou um objeto, ou um dos seus cães, que você pode dar ordens, bater e eles ainda voltarão pra você abanando o rabo.

- Madame não se parece com nada que eu conheça. – ele tocou o rosto dela e acariciou com cuidado – Susan, eu nasci com todas as facilidades que o título de príncipe pudesse me oferecer. Foi quando tive de retomar meu país que aprendi a lutar por aquilo que é importante pra mim, mas amores, mulheres...Madame, eu nunca tive essa ilusão e ainda que tivesse, quem me recusaria? Qualquer narniana respeitaria a minha vontade, mas milady age de forma oposta, sem uma gota de consideração pela minha posição ou pelo papel que estou fazendo diante de todos.

- Pare de falar nesse seu maldito orgulho! Eu não me importo se isso fere seu ego real ou não, o que me importa agora é que a minha reputação está arruinada. – ela se levantou de uma vez e agora se tratava de uma discussão declarada – Você afirma que eu não vou voltar ao meu mundo, mas não tem como saber, tem? Se eu voltar e descobrirem o que aconteceu eu serei rechaçada! Eu tenho pai e mãe, não sei nem ao menos se eles estão vivos enquanto conversamos. Talvez esteja tudo acabado por causa da guerra, mas você se importa? NÃO! – a esta altura ela não conseguia mais conter o choro. Peter a abraçou com força para que ela se controlasse e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- Susan, acalme-se. – ele disse com ternura – Por favor, me perdoe. – ele suplicou e aquilo a desarmou por um momento – Eu não sei o que estou fazendo. Realmente não sei se um dia você poderá voltar ao seu mundo, eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse. Não posso afirmar que seus pais estão vivos, ou se a guerra acabou, mas uma coisa eu posso e quero fazer por você.

- O que? – ela estava mais calma, ainda abraçada a ele e parecia errado sentir-se confortável com aquele abraço cuidadoso.

- Sua reputação não será atingida. – ele beijou a testa dela – Eu não sou leviano a este ponto e não estava mentindo. Ninguém questionará sua honra ou sua dignidade quando for rainha.

Ela não disse mais nada. Dizer o que? Não havia como se livrar dele, nem dos planos que estavam traçados. Talvez ele tivesse alguma razão em dizer que ela nunca mais veria seus pais e não voltaria pra casa. Ela já estava perdendo as esperanças e diante de tudo o que estava acontecendo, o que mais ela poderia fazer?

Sendo racional, ela não tinha amigos, ou qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse lhe ajudar enquanto estivesse em Nárnia. Todas as pessoas que conhecia eram fieis a ele. Não tinha como deixar a corte de Cair Paravel sem que houvesse dezenas de guardas atrás dela no segundo seguinte.

Talvez o rei Caspian fosse uma alternativa, um sinal de ajuda, mas o que sabia a respeito dele? Era um homem educado e que foi gentil com ela quando Susan estava se sentindo péssima. E ela havia prometido que o encontraria para um passeio naquela manhã. Como teria coragem de encará-lo nos olhos e fingir que estava bem?

Ela não teve muito mais tempo para pensar e por em perspectiva as suas opções. Peter cobriu a boca dela com a sua e a envolveu num beijo totalmente diferente. Era como o mar calmo, ao menor deslize ela seria arrastada pelas ondas, acabaria se afogando nele.

Ser amada por um rei...Era algo perigoso e que deixava poucas escolhas para serem feitas. Peter parecia um especialista em deixá-la sem reação e fazer dela o que bem entendesse.

A porta da câmara foi aberta e havia um grupo de damas de companhia esperando pelo fim da cena. Susan ficou constrangida ao ver a audiência e parou o beijo. Peter não deu importância, estava acostumado a ser observado por todos os cortesãos e queria que soubessem o espaço que Susan ocupava na vida dele.

Beijou a testa dela antes de se dirigir a chefe das damas.

- Cuidem de Lady Susan. – ele ordenou – Esquentem água para um banho e atentam-na em todos os pedidos como se estivessem atendendo um pedido meu. Fui claro? – todas concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Susan ficou constrangia com a forma como a encaravam. Algumas tentavam parecer sérias e não julgar as atitudes do Grande Rei, outras tentavam segurar o riso, e havia um grupo que não conseguia disfarçar a expressão de desagrado.

Ele se levantou da beirada da cama e a beijou de leve mais uma vez.

- Eu a verei mais tarde. – sussurrou para ela – Se possível, quero vê-la esta noite também.

Depois disso ele deixou o quarto e ela ficou deitada na cama, contemplando os lençóis sujos de sangue e suor, impregnados com o cheiro deles. As damas se apressaram em tirá-la do leito e trocar a roupa de cama.

Trouxeram uma banheira e água quente para que ela pudesse se limpar. Uma caixa com óleos aromáticos e sabão foi trazida também. Ananda a colocou dentro da banheira e uma outra dama se encarregou de esfregar-lhe as costas. Sentia-se uma criança, talvez esta fosse a ultima vez que se sentiria assim.

O cheiro das essências ficaria impregnado na pele e no cabelo dela por um bom tempo. Provavelmente aquilo estava sendo feito para que o perfume agradasse ao rei. Sentia um desconforto incriminador entre as pernas, mas não teve coragem de tocar a região. Sentia-se desgostosa com o próprio corpo.

Ananda parecia compreendê-la, ou pelo menos era solidária.

Peter foi para seus próprios aposentos e se limpou. Trocou de roupa e foi até os aposentos da filha. Informou aos criados que tomaria café com a princesa. Não era algo incomum, faziam isso quase todos os dias e Lucy costumava esperar pela presença de com ansiedade.

Ela sorriu quando ele entrou, logo após ser anunciado. Havia um lugar preparado para ele na pequena mesa circular. Ele beijou a filha e sentou-se, servindo-se de chá forte e torradas com mel.

Havia um motivo para ver a filha naquela manhã. Depois do que aconteceu entre ele e Susan, havia o risco de que sua nova amante acabasse concebendo. Normalmente ele evitava esse tipo de preocupação, ordenando às criadas que ministrassem doses de poções específicas para prevenir uma gravidez indesejada. Desta vez Ananda tinha ordens claras para não seguir com este procedimento padrão.

Se por ventura Lady Susan concebesse um filho dele, então não poderia pairar sobre a criança qualquer suspeita de ilegitimidade, o que só seria possível se o casamento fosse celebrado o quanto antes. Ele era um pai preocupado e antes de agir ele queria ter certeza de que Lucy estaria de acordo com ele.

Pensou em dar a ela uma nova mãe tantas vezes, mas sempre acabou deixando a idéia de lado por qualquer motivo. Ela e Susan se davam bem, gostavam uma da outra e talvez aquela fosse a melhor escolha no fim das contas.

- Responda-me uma coisa, querida. – ele disse sorrindo para ela. Lucy notou que era algo sério e lançou a ele um sorriso de encorajamento.

- Pergunte, papai. – ela disse.

- O que pensa de Lady Susan? – ele perguntou cuidadoso – Gosta dela?

- Eu a adoro. – Lucy respondeu com uma risada – Ela é estranha às vezes, mas é tão gentil comigo. Gosto quando ela me conta histórias sobre seu mundo fantástico.

- Querida, acho que sabe que os conselheiros vêm tentando me convencer a escolher uma outra esposa, não sabe? – Lucy confirmou com a cabeça – Eu estive pensando que talvez Lady Susan pudesse ser uma boa escolha. – ele disse por fim, cautelosamente – Não quero tomar uma decisão assim sem que você tenha a chance de dizer o que pensa a respeito. O que acha disso? Gostaria de tê-la como mãe?

Lucy o encarou por um momento, analisando a expressão tensa dele. Considerava seu pai o homem mais forte e corajoso do mundo, mas não naquele instante. Ele parecia nervoso e com medo.

- O senhor gosta dela, não gosta? – Lucy perguntou, sem saber exatamente que palavras usar – O príncipe Edmund disse que o senhor estava interessado, que talvez a tivesse como amante.

- Seu noivo devia aprender a ficar calado de vez em quando. – Peter reclamou a contra gosto.

- Oh, ele estava querendo me chatear, como sempre. – ela disse dando de ombros – Não importa a imaturidade dele. Eu sabia que o senhor não deixaria que ela se tornasse uma amante. – Peter corou diante do comentário inocente da filha – O senhor gosta dela, eu gosto dela e acho que ela pode gostar de nós, como uma família. Pobrezinha, não tem ninguém aqui.

- Então, me apoiaria na escolha? – ele aguardou cheio de expectativa a resposta de Lucy, que surgiu em forma de sorriso.

- Claro que sim. – ela respondeu. Enquanto Peter se sentia mais confiante e satisfeito, agora que tinha o apoio da filha.

Enquanto um rei aproveitava sua manhã com a filha, o outro rei caminhou ansioso até os estábulos, onde esperava por Lady Susan.

Seria impossível não ouvir toda agitação no palácio, nem precisou pensar muito para entender o que estava acontecendo. Lorde Sopespian o informou logo cedo o que havia acontecido entre Susan e o Grande Rei. Agora era algo oficial. Eram amantes.

O embaixador aconselhou-o a não se aproximar dela novamente, mas isso estava além do que sua própria honra permitiria. Até onde Caspian entendia a situação, Lady Susan não queria os favores de Peter e tão pouco estava disposta a se entregar tão facilmente, o que deixava margem para apenas uma conclusão. Ela não teve escolha e se isso era verdade, Caspian considerava seu dever ajudar a garota.

Sempre considerou Peter um homem digno, honrado, mas se era capaz de fazer algo tão vil contra uma jovem indefesa, então não era merecedor de confiança. Não queria por o acordo a perder, mas também não se via capaz de compactuar com tudo aquilo. Além do mais, seu interesse por Lady Susan não havia sido esquecido e talvez ela o aceitasse como uma boa alternativa a autoridade do Grande Rei.

Achava que ela não apareceria depois de esperar um longo tempo por ela em frente ao estábulo, mas por fim ela surgiu, caminhando com alguma dificuldade pelo chão gelado. Usava roupas com punhos de pele, chapéu e seu cabelo estava solto, seu rosto parecia melancólico. Caspian quis abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

- Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, o que aconteceu com milady? – ele perguntou indo até ela e segurando-lhe as mãos.

- Me surpreende que não saiba. – ela respondeu num tom envergonhado – Achei que todo palácio já teria ouvido a esta hora.

- Eu soube, mas preferi não acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – ele respondeu solidário – Sempre acreditei que Peter era um homem incapaz de atentar contra a própria honra ao tomar uma atitude tão degradante.

- Honra não foi o bastante para detê-lo. – Susan abaixou o rosto.

- Ele a machucou? – ela negou com a cabeça. Aquilo o deixou confuso, talvez Susan tivesse desistido de resistir por saber que não tinha chance de afastar Peter, mas ainda assim, ele esperava que ela tivesse lutado, tivesse se negado, algo que justificasse, sem sombra de dúvida, a expressão de infelicidade no rosto dela – Então me diga o que aconteceu e quem sabe eu possa ajudá-la.

- Ele estava me esperando no quarto. Eu não sabia que ele estava lá e quando entrei os guardas traçaram a porta pelo lado de fora. – ela disse quase num sussurro – Eu não consegui impedi-lo.

- O Grande Rei ao menos se deu ao trabalho de lhe dirigir a palavra pela manhã? – Caspian parecia horrorizado e de fato estava. Por mais que fosse um homem frio, achava que havia um limite para falta de escrúpulos.

- Eu queria que ele fosse embora, mas ele ficou por um tempo. – ela disse. Suas mãos tremiam e ela parecia fazer um grande esforço para manter a compostura – Pareceu arrependido. Eu não soube o que pensar ou como agir. Por um momento, eu tive pena dele, eu vacilei. – Caspian não soube o que dizer diante disso. Se ela conseguia sentir pena de Peter, depois de tudo, talvez não houvesse uma chance real de conquistá-la.

- O que madame fará agora? – Caspian perguntou.

- O que posso fazer? – ela respondeu – Todos me encaram como se tentassem encontrar alguma diferença, alguma mudança. Há uma grande expectativa por parte de toda corte e dele também. Eu não tenho amigos, não tenho para onde ir e nem tenho qualquer poder para impedi-lo de fazer o que quiser.

- Madame, gostaria de lembrá-la que sou seu amigo. – ele se atreveu a acariciar o rosto dela – Não sei como levá-la de volta ao seu mundo, mas não precisa ficar aqui e tolerar tudo isso. Venha comigo para Telmar.

- E quanto tempo levaria para que todos presumissem que sou sua amante? – ela o encarou diretamente nos olhos – As expectativas, as cobranças, tudo continuaria da mesma forma, apenas o rei mudaria.

- Eu não faria nada contra sua vontade, madame. – ele disse imediatamente.

- Ele disse que o senhor é uma pessoa calculista. Eu não sei em quem confiar ou a quem ouvir. – ela retrucou.

- Se deseja auxílio, se precisa de proteção, em Telmar eu posso assegurar tudo isso. – ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos – Madame, eu não lhe desejo mal algum e estou correndo risco de criar uma grande inimizade por querer ajudá-la, mas não me importa. Eu fui tolo o bastante por me interessar pela senhora, serei ainda mais tolo por ajudá-la.

- Isso seria o fim do acordo, o fim da promessa de paz. – Susan sussurrou.

- Se ele foi capaz de tal barbaridade, ele não merece minha confiança. E não posso ignorar o fato de que sou um homem e sinto ciúmes ao vê-la atada a ele.

- No fim das contas, os dois querem a mesma coisa. – ela disse infeliz.

- Só temos meios diferentes de demonstrar isso. – ele aproximou o rosto do dela. Susan estremeceu com a proximidade – Posso beijá-la, madame?

Susan ficou em silêncio, mas não fez nenhum movimento para afastá-lo. Caspian entendeu aquilo como uma permissão. Seus lábios roçaram contra os dela e então ele a beijou. Muito diferente da forma autoritária de Peter, que demandava passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Caspian parecia mais interessado em fazê-la ceder com provocações sutis. No fim das contas, eram dois reis que queriam a mesma coisa. Não fazia diferença.

Caspian separou o beijo. Ela parecia tão miserável quanto antes, tão vulnerável e abatida que parecia uma criança indefesa. Ele queria protegê-la, queria cuidar dela e fazê-la brilhar como parecia ser sua vocação natural.

Estavam distraídos de mais naquela sinfonia de decepções, medos e sonhos partidos, para notar que Peter avançava com passos largos e uma expressão furiosa. O Grande Rei levou a mão ao punho da espada, pronto para desafiar Caspian, que por sua vez impôs uma distância segura de Lady Susan.

Peter rangia os dentes e quanto os alcançou, agarrou o braço de Susan com força e a puxou para longe de Caspian, se colocando entre os dois.

- Pensei que era meu amigo, senhor. – Peter disse furioso.

- E sou, majestade. – Caspian respondeu calmo.

- Então como ousa afirmar isso e ter a audácia de tocar nela? – Peter vociferou. Susan não dizia nada, nem poderia, sem correr o risco de ser agredida no meio do ataque de fúria – Não tem nenhum respeito?

- Ao contrário. Respeito a dama acima de tudo. Já não posso dizer o mesmo do senhor. – Caspian encarou Peter com uma pose de desafio.

- Não encha a boca para falar a respeito como se soubesse de alguma coisa! O senhor me desrespeitou em meu próprio lar, quando lhe ofereço a hospitalidade e o carinho de um irmão! – o rosto de Peter estava vermelho e ele já não fazia questão de controlar o volume de sua voz.

- A dama é livre para escolher, senhor. – Caspian retrucou de forma contida – Deixe que ela decida quem cometeu o maior ato de desrespeito.

- Susan é MINHA! – Peter empurrou o telmarino com força – Que fique bem claro para que nunca mais ouse por os olhos sobre ela, que dirá tocá-la como se tivesse qualquer direito! Ela será minha rainha e isso me bastaria para lançar uma guerra contra Telmar!

- Peter, eu não vim até aqui para acabar com um acordo que levei tanto tempo sedimentando, mas o que fez foi inadmissível! – Caspian retrucou ao recuperar o equilíbrio – Eu não gostaria de ver esse acordo de paz se perder, mas minha consciência não me permite ficar calado diante do tratamento que dispensa a Lady Susan.

- O senhor a estava seduzindo, sabendo que a dama não está disponível e ainda tem coragem de me falar em consciência? – Peter retrucou – A única coisa que deseja é aproveitar-se dela!

- Estou apaixonado por ela, Peter. – Caspian encarou ao rival diretamente nos olhos com toda sua convicção – Exatamente como você. – Peter vacilou por um momento.

- Parem de discutir. – Susan suplicou por fim – Parem com isso!

- Quero que saia daqui. – Peter disse por fim – Você e sua comitiva devem deixar Nárnia ao pôr-do-sol de amanhã e nem um dia a mais. Quanto ao acordo, por hora não me valerei do direito de desfazer o noivado, mas isso ainda pode ocorrer.

- Muito bem. – ele respondeu – Vou preparar minha comitiva. Passar bem, majestade. – ele fez uma reverencia e se dirigiu a Susan – Passar bem, milady. – então ele se foi, deixando Peter e Susan sozinhos.

O silêncio pairou, denso como chumbo entre eles. Peter respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma, tentando não piorar ainda mais a situação. A verdade é que nunca se sentiu tão humilhado, ou tão desiludido. O pior era saber que ela não a penas o rejeitava, como ainda preferia Caspian e depois do que havia acontecido na noite anterior ele tinha pouca esperança de que as coisas melhorassem.

Não disseram nada. Ele apenas ofereceu o braço a ela e a escoltou de volta ao palácio. Susan não se surpreendeu quando ele a conduziu até os aposentos dela e pediu aos guardas que a vigiassem até que ele voltasse para escoltá-la aos salões para o jantar de despedida. Nenhuma palavra seria dita a respeito da repentina partida de Caspian. A justificativa seria simples, assuntos de Estado.

Susan compreendeu naquele momento que teria sorte se um dia ele permitisse que ela deixasse o quarto sem uma escolta. Teria sorte se ele não colocasse grades nas janelas.

Caspian foi diretamente ao filho informar o que havia acontecido e para sua surpresa, Edmund pareceu tremendamente contrariado com a ameaça de ter o noivado desfeito. Pior ainda foi ouvir do próprio filho que sua atitude era vergonhosa. O rapaz tinha razão, ele estava pondo tudo a perder por uma mulher que mal conhecia, praticamente jogando dois países em guerra por uma garota que era apenas um ano mais velha que o príncipe de Telmar.

Edmund tinha razão, mas Caspian estava certo de que havia algo em Susan que levava os homens ao abismo. Ela tinha o dom de tornar sábios em homens tolos e seria preciso mais do que Peter para fazê-lo desistir de conquistar a garota.

Depois de uma discussão breve, Edmund deixou o pai sozinho e se dirigiu até os jardins do palácio. Sua cabeça estava a mil e ele precisava de ar para pensar direito. Logo agora que estava se acostumando com a idéia de se casar com Lucy as coisas mudavam daquela maneira e tudo por causa de Lady Susan, uma ninguém!

Precisava pensar em uma maneira de reverter o quadro, quem sabe convencer o pai de que tudo aquilo era loucura e não valia a pena.

Quando chegou aos jardins teve uma surpresa que poderia ser até mesmo considerada providencial. Lucy olhava as flores que começavam a dar os primeiros sinais de vida a medida que a primavera se aproximava. Ela se virou para encará-lo. O rosto corou imediatamente. Era algo que ele havia gostado nela, a forma como ela reagia às provocações.

Edmund achava as bochechas coradas algo adorável. Gostava de constrangê-la para ver a forma como elas ganhavam novos tons róseos. Ele ficou observando-a por um momento.

- Acho que seu pai é quem não tem decência no fim das contas. – ela disse séria. Aquilo o irritou. Lucy não só já sabia como ainda tinha a coragem de revidar as provocações.

- Foi seu pai quem ameaçou desfazer o contrato por causa de uma amante. – ele revidou.

- Não teria acontecido se o seu pai respeitasse o fato de que meu pai está comprometido com Lady Susan. – Lucy insistiu com um semblante sério.

- Que eu saiba, ela ainda é apenas uma amante real, não é noiva dele, nem é a rainha de Nárnia. – Edmund insistiu, era orgulhoso de mais pra admitir que ela insultasse seu pai daquela maneira.

- Você não sabe de nada. – ela rebateu – Devia ficar feliz, agora que o contrato está abalado há uma boa chance de que não tenhamos que nos casar. – os dentes dele rangeram ao ouvir o desdém na voz dela.

- Talvez você deva ficar feliz, já que está tão louca pra se ver livre de mim, mas isso não é exatamente uma idéia que me agrada. – ele disse sério.

- Como? – ela pareceu surpresa.

- Acho que me acostumei com a idéia. Entenda como quiser, mas eu não quero que o acordo seja desfeito. – ele disse sério – A paz seria benéfica pros dois reinos e Nárnia sempre foi nossa maior preocupação. Além disso, se não me casar com você vão me arrumar outra noiva e não tenho como saber como a pretendente será.

- Tão gentil. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu vou me casar com você. Dei minha palavra. – ele respondeu num tom calmo – Tentarão me arranjar outras opções, mas não estou interessado.

- Por que? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Você é bonitinha. – ele sorriu – E gosto de como você reage quando te provoco.

- Você é impossível. – ela resmungou. Edmund riu.

- Vão tentar te arrumar outros pretendentes também e só Aslam pode dizer como serão. – Edmund disse por fim – Se achar que sou uma opção melhor, já que sua alteza ao menos me conhece e tem noção do que esperar de mim, então insista em não aceitar nenhum. Eu honrarei minha promessa e terei você como rainha.

- Vou poder governar Nárnia com autonomia? – ela o encarou com olhar de desafio.

- Você até que é bem esperta. – ele riu – Eu não tenho interesse em governar Nárnia, contanto que a paz com Telmar seja respeitada. Faça o que bem entender com o seu povo.

- Acho que posso conviver com a idéia de casar com você então. – Lucy admitiu por fim – Não vai ser fácil se nossos pais brigarem de verdade.

- Que diferença faz? – ele deu de ombros – Um dia nós seremos governantes e então vai estar em nossas mãos corrigir essa idiotice.

- Faremos isso juntos então. – ela segurou a mão dele num ato espontâneo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Edmund se sentiu genuinamente feliz com algo simples.

_**Nota da autora: Pois é gente. Voltei. Meio virada no fuso, meio exausta, meio moída, mas voltei. Eis que terminei o novo capítulo e pra quem queria ceninhas Ed/Lu, cá está. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**O que resta para uma vida**_

_**I hear it in your silence, when you don't speak...**__**  
**__**What was funny then, isn't funny anymore.**____**  
**__**I can hear it in your voice, there's always a catch...**__**  
**__**We're going nowhere, and we're going there fast.**___

Peter se trancou em seu gabinete de estudos após escoltar Susan até seus aposentos. Prisão, talvez este fosse o nome correto.

Sentou-se em sua poltrona e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Não soube exatamente quando começou, mas logo o rosto estava coberto de lágrimas e seu peito pesava toneladas. Sempre esteve tão acostumado a não cometer erros, a agir com precisão, a ser um homem fadado ao sucesso, que agora tudo parecia sem sentido.

Não era perfeito, nem mesmo magnífico como gostava de pensar. Não sabia se este era o preço que tinha que pagar por ser um rei poderoso e um guerreiro de grande habilidade, mas estava certo de que era incapaz de trazer felicidade a uma mulher.

Começou com a falecida esposa, a quem nunca conseguiu amar como deveria. Ainda se culpava pela morte, se ela não tivesse dado a luz quando seu corpo ainda não estava totalmente preparado, talvez tivesse vivido uma vida longa e plena. Talvez acabassem se apaixonando um pelo outro.

Agora Susan... Um rei não era traído, nem rejeitado por mulher alguma. As punições para uma consorte real infiel eram severas e era esperado que ele fizesse algo a respeito, mas como? Ela insistiu em dizer tantas vezes que não estava interessada, foi um erro dele insistir a ponto de... Não queria admitir, mas sua honra e boa reputação haviam sido atiradas ao ralo quando tomou Lady Susan por amante.

E ela estava lá, perto dos estábulos, se encontrando com Caspian as escondidas. Pior que isso, ela parecia confiar nele, ao menos o bastante para desabafar a respeito de seus infortúnios e por fim beijá-lo. E ela fez isso de uma forma tão doce e terna, tão diferente das vezes que foi beijada pelo Grande Rei.

Ela o desafiava em público, recusava seus agrados, suas atenções, recusava-o por inteiro. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia nem mesmo se devia olhar para ela outra vez e insistir em ferir ainda mais seu orgulho.

E ele cogitou a hipótese de torná-la sua rainha, foi presunçoso o bastante para crer que qualquer mulher desejaria isso, mas Susan jamais seria qualquer mulher. Ela insistia em provar isso todos os dias e mesmo assim ele ainda queria vê-la sentada em um trono ao seu lado, usando uma coroa.

Não sabia exatamente o que faria agora. As relações com Telmar estavam definitivamente abaladas e, a menos que Caspian se desculpasse e encontra-se uma mulher para si, Peter não se sentia capaz de continuar com o tratado. Não permitiria que Lucy se casasse com o filho do homem que lhe apunhalou pelas costas.

- Você procurou por isso, Peter. – uma voz sussurrou em algum lugar do gabinete e ele ergueu o rosto imediatamente para encara a dona da voz.

Ele esfregou os olhos incrédulos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Swan White o encarava com uma expressão serena e desapontada. O rosto espledoroso carregava um semblante consternado, mas ela parecia ainda mais bonita do que ele se lembrava.

Agora era um fato. O Grande Rei estava louco.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele disse engasgado – Você está morta!

- Sim, eu estou morta. – ela concordou – Isso não significa que eu não possa conseguir uma ou outra permissão para aparecer quando é necessário. – aquilo soou como uma provocação.

- O que você quer? – ele disse tentando conter o medo que sentia na presença dela. O medo da reprovação e do desapontamento, a culpa por ter sido responsável pela infelicidade dela.

- O que eu queria era ajudar você, mas acho que não está interessado. – ela disse tristonha – Pobre garota. Ela poderia amar você, Peter. É para isso que ela está aqui, mas você não sabe controlar seu autoritarismo. Você foi feito rei e isso lhe basta para impor sua vontade sobre qualquer pessoa.

- Está aqui para arrastar correntes na minha cabeça? EU NÃO PRECISO DISSO! – ele gritou contra a imagem da falecida esposa – O que você quer que eu faça? O que eu ainda posso fazer?

- Deixe-a ir. Deixe que ela escolha o que ela quer. – ela respondeu encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Isso não. – ele retrucou com lábios trêmulos – Eu não posso deixá-la ir, não posso permitir que ela fuja para Telmar ou qualquer outra parte!

- Por que acha que ela notou Caspian? – Swan White o encarou com um semblante de desafio – Ela não precisa de mais um rei para dar ordens e impor vontades sobre ela. Susan Pevensie só foi até ele porque, ao contrário de você, Caspian não tentou coagi-la, ou obter qualquer coisa por meio de força e autoridade.

- Está me dizendo que ela deve escolhe-lo? – Peter não estava raciocinando direito.

- Não. Estou dizendo que se você tivesse oferecido escolhas a ela, você poderia ter conseguido o que queria sem ter que impor sua autoridade. – ela retrucou – Quando você vai entender isso?

- Eu...Me perdoe. – ele ergueu a mão e tentou tocá-la, mas era como tentar segurar fumaça entre as mãos – Me perdoe por tudo.

- Deixe-a escolher, Peter. – aos poucos a imagem da rainha se dissipava.

E mais uma vez ele estava só. Nem confortado, nem compreendido. Ele estava apenas só.

_**Anything to watch while we are waiting for this**__**  
**__**Apocalypse?**____**  
**__**What else is there to do?**____**  
**__**It's nice to be important, but so close to being**__**  
**__**despised**____**  
**__**It's more important to be nice, I guess, than being wise**___

Susan sentou-se perto da janela e ficou observando sem qualquer animo ou expectativa a paisagem fria do lado de fora. Talvez fosse a ultima vez que visse a luz do dia de qualquer maneira.

Ananda tentou persuadi-la a comer algo, mas ela recusava a tocar a comida. Ela não devia ter ido aquele encontro com o rei de Telmar. Era inútil sonhar com liberdade outra vez, principalmente quando quem lhe oferecia era outro rei. Caspian foi gentil com ela, mas quem poderia garantir que cedo ou tarde não teria o mesmo tipo de atitude adotada pelo Grande Rei?

Por mais que odiasse Peter por tudo o que ele havia feito, ela não pode deixar de notar a forma como ele a encarou naquele momento. Ela não entendia como ele poderia estar tão atado e dependente da figura dela quando mal se conheciam. Era como se ele tivesse construído uma fantasia de felicidade e companheirismo que havia sido criada em função dela, mesmo que Susan não conseguisse pensar da mesma maneira.

Ele parecia tão desesperado por algum carinho, por alguma compreensão, mas ela não o entendia, não entendia o mundo dele, não conseguia ignorar suas próprias opiniões para servir a ele como um tipo de consolo.

Agora ela compreendia que ele era um jovem infeliz, mas ainda não se via capaz de proporcionar a ele nada além de mais miséria e sofrimento.

Qual seria o futuro dela? Isso ainda era um mistério. Susan não duvidava que ele poderia acusá-la de alta traição e decapitá-la, mesmo que ela não fosse a rainha dele. Não seria difícil forjar um julgamento com acusações falsas. Ou talvez ele simplesmente a espancasse e mantivesse trancafiada. De qualquer modo, agora o tratado com Telmar estava abalado e talvez os dois países entrassem em guerra.

Mais uma guerra na qual ela se via presa, mas desta vez era culpa sua. Talvez apenas Lucy ficasse feliz com isso, já que a princesa não queria se casar com Edmund.

A porta do quarto foi aberta. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de se virar para receber quem quer que fosse. O silêncio permanece por algum tempo e ela entendeu que era o Grande Rei quem a encarava.

Peter ficou observando-a. Ela era uma figura peculiar que lhe causava sentimentos controversos. Ele não sabia o que deveria fazer. Jogar-se aos pés dela e implorar seu perdão, implorar para que ela o aceitasse, ou espancá-la por tudo o que ela havia feito. Se continuasse assim, ele acabaria dilapidando um país inteiro por causa daquela garota e por seu próprio orgulho.

Por mais que Swan White tivesse razão, ele não se via capaz de dar a ela uma chance de fugir e deixá-lo sozinho mais uma vez.

- Você o ama? – ele finalmente criou coragem para quebrar o silêncio. A voz estava rouca e exausta. Susan não quis encará-lo, não queria ver o quão infeliz ele estava.

- Como eu poderia amar alguém que mal conheço? – ela retribui com um questionamento que para ela parecia óbvio – Eu não sei quem ele é, mal troquei algumas palavras com esse homem que dizem ser o rei de Telmar. Tudo o que sinto por ele é empatia, uma vez que ele se mostrou preocupado com minha situação e me ofereceu algum conforto.

- Sou algo tão terrível assim, ao ponto de obrigá-la a recorrer à ajuda de um estranho? – a voz dele tinha um tom dolorido. Tudo o que ele havia feito era imperdoável, mas por um momento ela se questionou se não havia algo dentro dele que valia a pena.

- Você foi terrível. – ela finalmente se virou para encará-lo diretamente nos olhos. Susan mal reconheceu o rapaz que estava diante dela. Cabelos revoltos, roupa desalinhada, olhos vermelhos. – Céus, o que aconteceu com você?

- Nada que eu não merecesse. Como madame disse, eu fui terrível. É apenas justo que ao menos minha consciência me atormente. – ele respondeu num tom defensivo.

- Eu não esperava que tivesse uma consciência. – ela retrucou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que eu devo fazer com você? – ele perguntou por fim – Eu poderia executá-la por alta traição se você fosse minha rainha, mas como não é devo pensar em outra coisa. Cárcere privado, destituição de bens.

- Não que eu tenha qualquer coisa que me pertença, ou que não viva neste palácio contra a minha vontade. – ela retrucou – O que vai escolher a final?

- Eu não sei. – ele respondeu sincero – Eu não sei o que fazer quando o assunto é você, então me diga o que eu devo fazer.

- Eu também não sei o que dizer. – ela encolheu os ombros – E quanto ao tratado?

- Continua válido, mas eu ainda posso mudar de idéia. – ele respondeu – Eu não quero outra guerra, mas se Caspian é incapaz de me respeitar dentro dos meus domínios então me resta pouca chance de escolha.

- Não faça isso. – ela disse fechando os olhos.

- Está preocupada com seu amante? – ele rebateu com despeito.

- Não. Uma guerra não se trata apenas de reis, quem mais sofre é quem não sabe nem mesmo o motivo pelo qual soldados e gente inocente morre no meio dos conflitos. – ela o encarou firme – Eu não quero ser culpada por uma tragédia como esta.

- Você perdeu alguém durante a guerra? – ele perguntou sem saber o que mais deveria fazer.

- Acho que perdi tudo. – ela respondeu – Meu pai desapareceu, minha mãe foi obrigada a me mandar pro campo e eu não tive notícias dela. Eu não sei mais se há alguma coisa para mim no meu mundo.

- Também perdi meus pais na guerra. – ele disse fechando os olhos – Também não restava muita coisa para mim aqui.

- Por que você continuou aqui? – ela perguntou encarando-o.

- Porque era o certo e porque Aslam me deu coragem para isso. – ele respondeu sem jeito.

- Sempre Aslam. – ela resmungou.

- Ele sabe o que faz. Quem sou eu para discordar dos motivos Dele?

- Pensei que você fosse Grande Rei. – ela rebateu.

- Ele é o verdadeiro rei, eu sou apenas alguém que foi incumbido da tarefa de governar em nome Dele.

- O que acontecerá agora? – ela perguntou, sentindo-se terrivelmente cansada.

_**I'll take you shopping, I'll take you dancing too**____**  
**__**I'll take you out, all the things you wanna do**____**  
**__**I'll give you diamonds, and I'll give you space**____**  
**__**So be with anyone you want, it's alright with me.**___

- Terei de mantê-la aqui por três meses. – ele respondeu sério – Se por ventura estiver carregando um filho meu, não posso permitir que suma carregando esta criança. Se este não for o caso, está livre para fazer o que bem entender. Eu não vou impedi-la.

- Mesmo que eu decida ir para Telmar? – ela o encarou surpresa.

- Se eu não posso fazê-la feliz ao meu lado, então que eu a faça feliz mantendo-a longe. – ela notou que ele estava segurando as lágrimas.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – ela tocou o rosto dele com uma das mãos. Peter fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque.

- Porque eu te amo, ainda que eu não saiba como amar algo que não me pertence. – ele sussurrou em resposta – Reze para que a noite passada não renda frutos.

- Por que?

- Por que ai eu serei obrigado a tomá-la como rainha, já que não tenho uma e preciso de filhos legítimos. – ele disse fechando os olhos mais uma vez – Mesmo que esse seja meu desejo mais desesperado, imagino que isso não seja do vosso agrado.

- Achei que Lucy era o suficiente. – ela se sentou mais uma vez.

- Para mim é, mas os conselheiros e as leis entendem que seria preferível que o Estado passasse para as mãos de um príncipe, que não poderia entregá-lo como dote a outro Estado. É o que acontecerá quando minha filha se casar, a menos que eu tenha um filho. – ele a encarou – Por isso eu seria obrigado a tomá-la por esposa se por ventura madame estiver carregando uma criança que tenha meu sangue.

- Se houvesse uma rainha, o que aconteceria? – Susan o encarou com medo.

- Eu não poderia me casar com você, mas a criança teria de ficar comigo. Não seria um herdeiro legitimo, mas seria criado com todo luxo e todas as honras de um nobre. – ele respondeu num tom calmo de voz – Adiantaria dizer que eu sinto muito?

- Provavelmente não, mas já seria um começo. – ela disse serena.

- Me acompanharia no jantar desta noite? – ele perguntou sem grandes esperanças.

- Só se eu não fosse obrigada a isso. – ela respondeu sincera e Peter sentiu uma pequena ponta de esperança dentro de si.

Ele não a perturbou mais, apenas deu as costas e saiu do quarto. Susan fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e tornou a pensar nos próximos passos que deveria dar. O que fazer quando suas opções não lhe parecem verdadeiramente boas.

Sentiu pena dele várias vezes, sentiu ódio de si por não ser capaz de fazer algo para diminuir todos os problemas que estava causando. E tudo isso era tão paradoxal...Ter pena de alguém que devia odiar por tudo o que havia acontecido, mesmo que seu coração falhasse quando Peter estava por perto.

Seria mais fácil se ele não demonstrasse que tinha um coração pronto para ser despedaçado. Ela seria insensível a forma como ele adorava a filha, ignoraria o cuidado que ele tinha com o reino, desprezaria tudo o que sabia a respeito das conquistas dele e então manteria na cabeça que nada daquilo era real e ele seria associado com a idéia de príncipes de romances tolos. Ela manteria na cabeça a idéia de um rei tirano, mesmo que essa imagem já estivesse embaçada em sua mente.

Caspian era uma figura enigmática ainda. Algo que ela não sabia classificar, mas estava ali, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la. Talvez devesse aceitar a cortesia e justificar toda rixa entre telmarinos e narnianos, ou apenas afirmar ao Grande Rei que ela escolheria qualquer coisa que não fosse ele. Puro orgulho.

Depois de ter lutado tanto por escolhas, agora que ela as tinha não sabia o que fazer.

Quando ela deixou seus aposentos para se juntar à corte no salão onde aconteceria o ultimo banquete para os telmarinos nenhum soldado a acompanhou até a presença do Grande Rei. Ela também não esperava encontrar Caspian justamente no corredor pelo qual ela tinha que passar.

Ele a encarou com seus olhos intensos por um instante. Parecia ansioso e preocupado. Caminhou até ela só para se assegurar de que nada havia acontecido com ela. Susan parecia bem. Suas roupas eram num tom de azul escuro, ela usava jóias como em todas as noites, o cabelo estava preso e o rosto sereno. O mundo parecia prestes a desabar sobre a cabeça deles, mas Lady Susan permanecia intacta.

Sentiu-se aliviado por saber que Peter não infringiu a ela qualquer punição. Ele teve medo que ela sofresse injúrias por uma ousadia cometida por ele num momento impensado. Mesmo sabendo dos riscos e da tolice que o acometia, Caspian ainda queria aquela mulher.

_**Our time is over**____**  
**__**Don't you know that if a time-warp was open**____**  
**__**I'd stay right in my place**__**  
**__**That war is over**_

- Milady está bem. Fico feliz em saber. – ele disse aliviado – Tive medo de que Peter a punisse de alguma maneira.

- Isso ainda pode acontecer. – ela respondeu – Ele parece indeciso quanto a isso.

- Lorde Sopespian está otimista quanto à manutenção do tratado, mas eu não sei o que dizer a respeito. – Caspian parecia afoito – Por favor, venha comigo para Telmar. Por favor, madame, eu imploro.

- Senhor, entenda. Não é um assunto para ser tratado de forma impensada. Existem dois reinos em jogo, até mesmo o futuro de seu filho deve pesar nesta decisão. – ela sussurrou olhando por cima dos ombros, apenas para se assegurar de que ninguém os ouvia.

- Não posso deixá-la aqui, sujeita a autoridade de Peter. – Caspian retrucou – Nossas nações viveram em guerra por séculos, seria apenas mais uma.

- E quantos morreriam por causa da minha resposta? E o que aconteceria se eu o seguisse? Me tornaria sua amante e possivelmente a mulher mais odiada de Telmar e Nárnia. – ela respondeu – Eu não posso arriscar tanto.

- Case comigo então. – ele sussurrou – Em segredo, esta noite. Se fizermos isso, sendo ou não o Grande Rei, Peter não poderá fazer nada. Não terá direito legitimo a uma guerra e eu garanto que farei de milady uma mulher feliz.

- Eu devo ir agora. – ela desviou o assunto o mais rápido que pode.

- Milady o ama? – Caspian perguntou enquanto a segurava pela mão.

- Que tipo de pergunta é esta? – ela o encarou espantada.

- Uma bem simples e importante. – ele respondeu – Apenas responda.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer ou o que pensar. Por favor, me deixe ir. – ela disse num tom frágil de voz.

- Tenha em mente a minha oferta. Se mudar de idéia, terei um lugar para você no navio. – ele disse – Pense nisso, senhora.

_**I hear it in your silence, when you don't speak...**__**  
**__**There is a quiet crying rage, burning inside you so deep.**____**  
**__**I'll give you anything, but I'll give you problems**____**  
**__**So be with anyone you want, it's alright with me.**____**  
**_

Ela adentrou o salão e tomou seu lugar ao lado de Peter. As palavras foram escassas durante todo tempo, o desconforto pairava em cada milímetro e o Grande Rei parecia fazer um esforço enorme para manter a civilidade com os convidados. Nada foi dito sem um propósito claro, apenas para manter o nível de educação bem definido.

Lucy estava tão confortável com a situação quanto qualquer outra pessoa no salão e os olhares que Edmund lançava a ela não facilitavam em nada a situação. Às vezes ela tinha certeza que ele faria qualquer coisa para constrangê-la, mas depois do ultimo encontro nos jardins ela já não tinha tanta convicção. Havia algo na forma como ele a olhava que parecia implorar pela confiança dela.

Talvez eles não se amassem, mas ao menos ela o considerava o mais próximo possível de um amigo.

Ele fez sinal para que ela o encontrasse do lado de fora do salão. Ela pediu permissão do pai para se retirar mais cedo e foi até o corredor esperar por ele.

Edmund não demorou mais do que cinco minutos. Parecia agitado e ansioso. Não era algo que combinava com o jeito debochado e com as provocações dele, isso a preocupava.

Ele, por sua vez, lançou a ela um sorriso intimo ao notar que ela estava usando fitinhas coloridas no cabelo. Ainda era uma criança, uma garotinha bonita e alegre. Ela estava sempre com roupas coloridas, como a mãe dele costumava usar. Nos últimos anos, ela parecia toda a cor que ainda restava pra se contemplar.

Um dia ela seria uma mulher e ele espera que as cores continuassem vivas e o sorriso contagiante dela não esmorecesse no rosto dela. A corte em Telmar era sóbria e muito austera para o gosto do jovem príncipe. Quando fosse rei, traria para aquele lugar todos os tons da alegria despreocupada. Talvez um tom único, que naquele momento ele preferia dar o nome de Lucy.

Ele enfiou a mão dentro da bolsa de moedas e segurou firme o pingente que havia guardado lá dentro. Sua mãe havia deixado aquela única lembrança com ele antes de morrer. Um pingente em forma de laço. Ele jamais usaria aquilo, tão pouco se desfaria de algo tão precioso. Achou que talvez a princesa pudesse fazer bom proveito da jóia.

- O que queria falar comigo? – ela perguntou em um tom desconfiado. O rosto redondo ainda corava sempre que ele estava próximo dela.

- Achei que deveria alertá-la. – ele disse respirando fundo – Amanhã, quando estivermos partindo para Telmar, acho que poderá acontecer uma cena. Se eu estiver certo, as chances do acordo se manter desaparecerão.

- O que está dizendo? – ela arregalou seus olhos doces.

- Meu pai está determinado a levar Lady Susan e nada que eu diga irá fazê-lo mudar de idéia. – ele disse com um semblante sério – Mesmo que ela recuse, será uma situação constrangedora para o seu pai.

- O que vamos fazer? – ela sussurrou num tom inocente e assustado. Ele quis abraçá-la, mas não achou que esta fosse uma atitude adequada, principalmente porque ela era sua noiva por acordo, ele não tinha que ter esse tipo de sentimentos por ela.

- Não importa o que aconteça amanhã. – ele respondeu convicto – Eu preciso que você saiba que entre nós o acordo continua válido. – ele tirou o pingente de dentro da bolsa e colocou na palma da mão dela – Isso é uma promessa.

Ela olhou com cuida a jóia que ele havia entregado. Era delicado, um trabalho exemplar de um ourives. Cravejado com pequenos diamantes, formando um perfeito laço. Um laço de fita.

- É lindo. – ela sussurrou pra ele.

- Cuide dele pra mim. – ele disse sorrindo – Era da minha mãe, mas acho que não ficaria bem em mim, não é? – ela o encarou surpresa – Vou deixar com você, para que use e cuide. Uma garantia do nosso acordo. Um dia eu vou querer o pingente de volta.

- Você dá um presente para depois tomar? Quanta sensibilidade! – ele riu do comentário.

- Não bobinha. – ele disse rindo – Mas um dia eu vou querer que uma de nossas filhas, se nós tivermos filhas, use. – ela ficou ainda mais sem jeito diante dele.

- E se só tivermos meninos? – ela perguntou sem graça.

- Um dia o mais velho poderá entregar à esposa. – ele respondeu – De qualquer modo, a jóia volta para a minha família.

- Vou cuidar do pingente, não importa o que aconteça. – ela disse sorrindo para ele.

- Boa noite, Lucy. – ele disse o nome dela pela primeira vez, sem usar qualquer título, ou sem qualquer zombaria. Roçou os lábios nos dela pela ultima vez e deixou-a sozinha no corredor, enquanto caminhava para seus aposentos.

_**I hear it in your voice, can see it in your lips  
There's always a catch... I guess that's alright with me  
No one's around, but the map says "you are here"  
Now I can hear loneliness screaming in my ear.**_

Our time is over  
Don't you know that if a time-warp was open  
I'd stay right in my place  
The war ain't over yet  
This war ain't over yet...  
Being nice is only hard when others aren't  
Our time is over

Nota da Autora: Postei! Pois é, eu fiquei com dó do Peter, mas decidam vc's se amam ou odeiam o cara. Espero que gostem e comentem. Musica do capítulo é 4 CHORDS OF THE APOCALYPSE, do Julian Casablanca.

Bjux

Bee


	8. Chapter 8

_**Três Caminhos Possíveis**_

Susan abriu os olhos assim que o dia amanheceu. Não que tivesse dormido ou descansado durante a noite. A incerteza quanto ao próprio futuro trouxe pesadelos e mais pesadelos. Navios perdidos em meio às tempestades, leões rugindo e ameaçando, Peter sentenciando-a a morte.

Estava com medo. Mesmo que tivesse a possibilidade de escolher seu próprio destino, ainda não sabia qual escolheria. O rei de Telmar, um estranho sedutor que lhe oferecia incontáveis promessas de uma vida feliz, ou o Grande Rei de Nárnia?

Ela ainda não estava livre de Peter. A possibilidade de que ela estivesse carregando uma criança com o sangue dele ainda não estava descartada e se fosse este o caso ele teria o direito de tomá-la por esposa.

Não conseguiu esquecer a forma como ele a encarou quando disse que a faria feliz, mesmo que para isso não pudesse tê-la. Ele parecia tão sozinho e perdido que Susan quis abraçá-lo e dizer alguma coisa para oferecer algum consolo a ele. Como fazer isso quando se sabe que é você a causa de toda tristeza de uma pessoa?

E ainda tinha Lucy, que estava tão confiante de que Peter havia encontrado uma nova companheira. Susan gostava da princesa e decepcioná-la parecia algo tão errado naquele contesto.

Sentia-se atada à Nárnia de uma forma tão intensa que não sabia mais o que pensar ou fazer. Todos insistiam em dizer que o destino dela havia sido traçado por Aslam e como uma filha de Eva era seu dever trazer prosperidade ao país. Ela não conhecia Aslam, não sabia se poderia ou não confiar naquela figura mítica tão adorada, mas diante de suas opções, talvez ela devesse confiar no Grande Leão.

Ela se levantou da cama e caminhou inquieta pelo quarto. Era o final do inverno, mas aquela seria uma manhã fria. Com uma pitada de nostalgia ela pensou em sua família e em como Londres parecia desolada e cinzenta durante aquela época do ano. Em Nárnia, mesmo o inverno tinha cores bonitas.

O que ela deveria fazer?

- Talvez eu possa aliviar o peso do seu jovem coração, minha filha. – uma voz poderosa e acolhedora soou atrás dela. Era como sentir o sol da primavera sobre a pele pela primeira vez. Ela olhou para o lado e junto a ela estava o maior leão que já havia visto.

- Por tudo o que ouvi, achei que teria medo. – ela disse sincera enquanto o leão enfiava o focinho de baixo da mão dela para que Susan lhe fizesse carinho. Ela não teve duvidas quanto aquilo. Estava diante de Aslam. – É uma honra conhecê-lo, senhor Aslam.

- A honra é minha, criança. – ele respondeu – Em primeiro lugar acho que devo responder as suas perguntas. – ele disse solicitamente e ela sentiu uma paz inexplicável em seu coração. – Acredito que tenha algumas para mim, não é mesmo?

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui, Aslam? – ela perguntou por fim – Todos dizem que estou aqui por sua vontade e tenho uma missão a cumprir, mas eu não sei como ou por que. – Aslam virou-se para a janela aberta e contemplou a paisagem fria.

- Houve um tempo em que toda Nárnia estava coberta pelo inverno eterno de Jadis, A Feiticeira Branca. – o leão disse com voz solene – O rei e a rainha foram assassinados e por sorte o pequeno príncipe de Nárnia escapou para mais tarde cumprir sua missão. O pequeno príncipe se tornou o Grande Rei no momento em que trespassou a Feiticeira com sua espada. Naquela época Peter era pouco mais do que uma criança e provavelmente não estava preparado para assumir o comando do reino.

Susan olhou na mesma direção que Aslam e, para sua surpresa, tudo aquilo que o leão dizia parecia ser reproduzido no reflexo do vidro, como no cinema. Ela viu com nitidez o momento em que Peter, apenas um garoto, recebendo a coroa dourada sobre a cabeça, enquanto era ovacionado como O Magnífico.

- Não se engane quanto a idade. Ele se saiu muito melhor do que poderia ser esperado, mesmo de uma pessoa com mais experiência. – Aslam disse com autoridade – Já não poderia dizer o mesmo de Swan White. – a imagem no vidro mudou e Susan se viu frente a frente com uma garota tão jovem quanto ela, de uma beleza indescritível. Os olhos eram de um azul limpo, as ondas douradas caiam livremente sobre os ombros, mas algo em seu rosto demonstrava infantilidade e inocência. – Ela não estava preparada para ser rainha.

- Achei que pudesse interferir nisso. – Susan disse de uma forma opaca a medida que a cena do rosto de Swan White mudava para a imagem de uma grande celebração. Um casamento real.

- Ela teve escolhas, criança. Ela amava outra pessoa e teve a chance de deixar Nárnia antes de Peter se tornar rei, mas ela teve medo e escolheu obedecer à família. – Aslam disse de uma forma solene – Sempre há uma escolha, criança. Elas nem sempre parecem justas, ou interessantes. Não parecem ser vantajosas e são sempre difíceis. Num primeiro momento ela culpou Peter pelo que estava acontecendo, depois ela entendeu que ele também não queria estar naquela situação. Depois algum tempo eles passaram a se respeitar e então Swan White descobriu que estava grávida. Infelizmente o parto a enfraqueceu muito.

- Não entendi aonde eu me encaixo nesta história. – Susan observava com piedade o rosto de Swan White contorcido em dor.

- Eu já estava chegando nesta parte. – ele pareceu sorrir diante da impaciência dela – Ela estava desesperada. Sabia que estava prestes a morrer e em suas ultimas orações ela implorou para que alguém tomasse conta de sua única filha. Uma mulher para amar e cuidar de Lucy, alguém que pudesse oferecer a Peter o que ela nunca conseguiu e que pudesse ser uma boa rainha para Nárnia. Foi esse pedido que trouxe você para cá. Isso e alguns outros fatores.

Susan concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Aquilo ainda não parecia uma explicação bem elaborada, mas ainda era melhor do que nada.

- Eu não sou capaz de amar Peter como ela esperava, nem sei se seria capaz de ser uma mãe e definitivamente não nasci para ser uma rainha. – ela disse encolhendo os ombros – Ainda não vejo uma razão.

- Eu não posso dizer como teria sido se Peter não tivesse usado de tanta autoridade, mas eu posso afirmar que você tem todas as qualidades para cumprir o ultimo desejo da rainha, só depende as sua vontade. – Aslam disse em um tom consolador – Outro fator foi o fato de que a guerra em seu mundo lhe deixaria pouca ou nenhuma expectativa de um futuro.

- O que aconteceu durante o tempo que eu estou aqui? – ela fechou os olhos, sentindo que não importavam as palavras que o leão diria. Algo estava muito errado em seu mundo.

- A guerra é uma coisa terrível. – o leão disse solene – Acho que você já desconfiava que seu pai havia morrido, não é?

- Sim. – ela respondeu com a voz engasgada.

- Sua mãe tentou fugir para as linhas subterrâneas durante um bombardeio. O cano estourou e o túnel foi inundado. – ele disse sério. Susan tremia – E você, minha jovem, estaria sozinha no mundo.

- Então eu fui escolhida. – ela sussurrou – Dentre tantas outras em situação igual ou pior que a minha, eu fui escolhida para cumprir o ultimo desejo da rainha.

- Você não se curvaria diante de Peter e seria capaz de ajudá-lo na condição de uma igual. – Aslam disse sereno – Você saberia cuidar de Lucy e cuidar dela como ninguém e seu coração leal e destemido guiaria o povo de Nárnia. Eu não posso dizer que você foi escolhida, criança. Você nasceu com estas qualidades, talhada para isso.

- Então eu nunca tive escolha. – ela sussurrou. As lágrimas ainda caiam.

- Você tem, Susan. Sempre existem escolhas a serem feitas e nenhuma delas é fácil. – Aslam retrucou compreensivo – Você pode ser a rainha de Nárnia se quiser, mas também pode ser a rainha de Telmar, ou então voltar a ser apenas Susan Pevensie.

- O que aconteceria se eu escolhesse voltar pra casa? – ela perguntou engasgada.

- Teria de seguir em frente, sozinha. – ele respondeu.

- O que aconteceria se eu escolhesse Telmar?

- Seguir em frente, com Caspian.

- E se eu escolhesse Nárnia. – ela perguntou, sentia-se exausta.

- Você já sabe a resposta. A escolha ainda é sua. – o Leão disse simpático – Seja ela qual for, tem a minha promessa de que você será feliz.

- Eu não estou grávida, não é mesmo? – ela fez sua ultima pergunta, apenas para ter certeza de que a escolha não havia sido tirada de suas mãos outra vez.

- Ainda não. – Aslam sorriu e sem que ela percebesse estava sozinha em seus aposentos novamente.

Ela se deitou outra vez na cama. Seu rosto mais pálido do que o normal e todo seu corpo tremia. Ela estava certa, não havia restado nada para ela na Inglaterra.

As damas de companhia entraram no quarto para vesti-la, mas ao se depararem com a figura desolada de Susan atirada a cama, saíram para buscar ajuda. Pensavam que ela estava doente e isso não era algo desejável uma vez que tinham a esperança de que ela se tornasse a próxima rainha.

Um médico foi mandado para examiná-la, mas não chegou a qualquer conclusão além da óbvia. Susan estava infeliz.

Quando recebeu as notícias, Peter deixou de lado seus afazeres e correu para encontrá-la. As damas o saudaram com uma reverência rápida e logo deixaram os dois a sós. Tinham medo de que ele as culpasse pelo estado de Lady Susan e isso seria algo terrível.

Levou um susto ao vê-la sobre a cama. O rosto manchado pelas lágrimas que caíram por um longo tempo e agora haviam secado. Ela parecia não ter mais qualquer esperança na vida e sem forças para lutar. Lembrou-se da falecida esposa e de como a havia visto em situação similar apenas alguns instantes antes dela deixá-lo.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e acariciou os cabelos negros. A testa parecia febril. Uma onda de pânico começava a tomar conta dele. Talvez ela estivesse mesmo doente.

- Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou angustiado – Susan, por favor, diga o que está errado.

- Ele esteve aqui. – ela sussurrou – Eu não tive medo como pensei que teria, mas eu vi tanta coisa. – a voz era quase inaudível – Tantas coisas tristes.

- Quem esteve aqui? Caspian? Se ele ousou tocar em você juro que declaro guerra a ele! – ela negou com a cabeça, mas ele estava muito nervoso.

- Não foi Caspian. – ela respondeu – Eu vi Aslam.

- Aslam? Louvado seja. – Peter murmurou – Susan, o que aconteceu?

- Tanta coisa. – ela fechou os olhos – Eu vi, não sei como. Ele me disse o que me trouxe até Nárnia. O ultimo desejo da antiga rainha. – Susan tremia – Ela se preocupava com você, não é mesmo? E com Lucy também. Ela quis que alguém cuidasse de vocês, alguém para amar os dois.

- Não tem que fazer isso, eu dei minha palavra de que pode escolher o caminho que quiser, Susan. – ele segurou a mão dela com força.

- Meus pais estão mortos. – a ultima frase saiu num tom ainda mais fraco – A guerra continua... O que eu faço agora? Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

- Por agora pode chorar sua perda. – ele beijou a mão dela – Leve o tempo que precisar. Carregue o luto, se assim desejar. Quando achar que é a hora, siga em frente.

- Como?

- Como quiser. – ele beijou a testa dela – Apenas faça. Se desejar, eu estarei ao seu lado.

- Aslam disse que eu não estou grávida. – ela disse e esperou por uma reação ruim da parte dele.

- Não posso negar que gostaria que estivesse. Isso me deixaria muito mais confiante, mas a vida é sua. Se escolher Nárnia, então quem sabe ainda haja uma possibilidade de termos filhos. Mas será madame quem decidirá isso. – ele acariciou o rosto dela – Descanse por hoje. Terei que comparecer a cerimônia de despedida da delegação telmarina, mas voltarei ao anoitecer para ver como está.

Ele a deixou sozinha para que lamentasse a perda dos pais. Não tinha qualquer esperança de que Susan comparecesse ao porto, quando a comitiva telmarina estivesse partindo. Isso deu a ele uma falsa idéia de segurança, ao menos assim Caspian não tentaria levá-la. Entretanto, Peter não era otimista quanto ao futuro imediato. Não acreditava que depois de tudo ela pudesse aceitar a proposta dele.

Teria de mantê-la em Nárnia por três meses, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava carregando uma criança real. Depois deste período ela seria livre para fazer o que bem entendesse. Ela estaria livre para correr para os braços de Caspian. Livre para fugir do Grande Rei.

Era isso o que Swan White havia dito para ele fazer...Algo que ele jamais fez por ela, mesmo sabendo que a falecida rainha amava outra pessoa.

Não adiantava sofrer por isso agora. No fim das contas, ele ficaria sozinho novamente. Ele continuava incapaz de fazer uma mulher feliz.

Caspian ficou temeroso ao ouvir boatos sobre o estado de saúde de Lady Susan. Seu maior receio é que todos os rumores não passassem de um engodo para esconder uma ordem do Grande Rei. O telmarino tinha todos os motivos do mundo para acreditar que Peter a mantinha sobre prisão domiciliar e a estava mantendo trancafiada em seus aposentos, apenas para não correr o risco de ver sua amante fugindo com outro homem.

Lorde Sopespian insistiu que os boatos pareciam verdadeiros e até mesmo Peter estava preocupado com a saúde de Lady Susan, mas ele se recusava a acreditar. Não fazia diferença de qualquer maneira. Ela não o procurou na noite passada para que ele pudesse dizer a ela os detalhes do plano de fuga, nem mesmo quando ele sugeriu um casamento secreto.

Talvez ela já tivesse decidido. Talvez ela estivesse realmente destinada a se sentar no trono de Nárnia.

Ela ainda não sabia o que fazer. Pensou que Aslam tivesse as respostas para seus problemas, mas no fim das contas a escolha ainda estava nas mãos dela. Escolhas não eram uma benção. Eram maldições disfarçadas.

Sabia que seus pais estavam mortos e não havia mais nada esperando por ela em seu mundo. Não haviam parentes que a quisessem bem, nem amigos que a ajudassem, todos já tinham muitos problemas por causa da guerra.

Se ela voltasse havia uma boa chance de que eventualmente acabasse morrendo num bombardeio, ou passasse fome por não ter condições de se sustentar, ou até mesmo poderia ser mandada para um orfanato. Nada disso tornava a opção atraente, mesmo que seu mundo fosse em tese o lugar que ela mais amava.

Havia Caspian e suas promessas de liberdade. Ele havia dado sua palavra de que não a forçaria a um relacionamento, se ela não quisesse, e ainda assim a protegeria. De algum modo ela duvidava de tamanha generosidade e ainda que se casasse com ele, ou se tornassem amantes, ela ainda teria dificuldades em acreditar naquele homem charmoso.

Não sabia nada a respeito de Caspian além do fato dele ser viúvo e ter um filho apenas dois anos mais jovem que ela. Isso não parecia correto e ela não acreditava que o príncipe Edmund nutria por ela qualquer simpatia. Levando em consideração que ao escolher o telmarino ela poderia estar levando a guerra consigo, Susan estava certa de que Caspian seria o único apoio do qual ela disporia e isso era muito pouco para garantir sua segurança numa corte estranha.

E ainda havia Lucy... Susan havia se afeiçoado a ela. Gostava da princesa e não queria deixá-la em Nárnia, sem saber que Peter tiraria da cabeça aquela idéia absurda de casar a filha com qualquer príncipe que lhe oferecesse uma vantagem política, principalmente quando Lucy ainda era tão jovem.

Além de tudo isso, havia Peter e suas expectativas arruinadas. No momento ele parecia disposto a se redimir por seu autoritarismo, mas ela tinha receio de que a guerra se tornasse inevitável por causa do incidente. Ele parecia perdido no meio de tantos acontecimentos, quase tão perdido quanto ela.

Ela o detestou por sua arrogância em achar que tinha qualquer poder sobre a vida dela. Ela o repudiou por tentar comprar seus favores com jóias e roupas caras. Ela o afastou porque não queria admitir que ele a faria ceder. Agora ela já não sabia mais se estava segura de que todas essas primeiras opiniões estavam certas.

Tanto ela, quanto ele, eram pessoas solitárias, tentando fazer a coisa certa.

Ela se levantou da cama e lavou o rosto. Tocou o sino para que alguém viesse atendê-la e logo Ananda apareceu seguida de outras duas damas. Susan respirou fundo. Era hora de decidir o que fazer da própria vida e independente da escolha, como Convidada Real, ela precisava estar apresentável diante da corte naquele dia.

Ajudaram-na a trocar de roupa. Prenderam o cabelo. Disfarçaram os olhos inchados e realçaram sua palidez. Pintaram seus lábios. Colocaram-lhe jóias. Agasalharam-na com um casaco de pele de lobo cinza, luvas, estola e um chapéu emplumado.

Foi desta maneira que ela deixou seus aposentos em direção ao pequeno cabriolé puxado por dois cavalos, em direção ao porto, onde a família real de Nárnia se despediria da família real de Telmar.

Seria desta maneira que ela comunicaria sua decisão.

Peter ajudou sua filha a descer da carruagem e encarou Caspian, que estava próximo a rampa que dava acesso ao Peregrino da Alvorada. O navio estava sendo carregado com o que restava da bagagem, enquanto a maior parte da tripulação se preparava para zarpar.

Os ânimos de ambos os reis ainda não haviam se acalmado e pairava o desconforto entre toda corte. Edmund ainda fazia um esforço para ser simpático com o Grande Rei e Peter desconfiava que o príncipe estivesse muito mais interessado na manutenção do acordo do que o próprio rei. Talvez o rapaz estivesse de fato interessado em sua filha e ele não tinha muita certeza se gostava da idéia de ter um genro telmarino, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Lucy havia perguntado por Susan ao longo do caminho e ele não soube o que responder. Diante da filha ele encolheu os ombros e admitiu que talvez a querida Lady Susan não gostasse dele, ao ponto de aceitar ser sua esposa. A princesa pareceu decepcionada com a resposta, mas logo sugeriu que talvez sua amiga Susan só precisasse de um pouco de tempo para se acostumar com a idéia. Peter sorriu sem grande animo diante do otimismo da filha.

Ele e Caspian não trocaram palavras naquele meio tempo, nem pretendiam dizer um ao outro mais do que o exigido pela etiqueta. Enquanto não houvesse uma decisão de Susan, permaneceriam daquela maneira, inimigos jurados.

O sol estava quase se pondo no horizonte e o Peregrino da Alvorada já estava carregado e com toda tripulação a bordo. Peter contava os minutos para que o navio partisse quando o som do trote de cavalos soou em seus ouvidos. Ele se virou para ver do que se tratava e teve a inesperada surpresa de encontrar Susan descendo de um pequeno cabriolé, devidamente vestida para um entardecer frio como aquele.

Peter correu até ela para ajudá-la a descer do veículo. Os olhos de Caspian observaram tudo com extrema curiosidade e uma pitada de esperança de que ela se juntasse a ele na viagem.

Com a ajuda do Grande Rei ela caminhou até a rampa do navio onde Caspian aguardava com uma expressão solene no rosto. Peter não disse nada, nem mesmo fez qualquer movimento para tentar impedi-la de falar com o outro rei.

Caspian segurou a mão enluvada de Susan e a levou aos lábios num sinal de educação. Ela o encarou nos olhos e sorriu tentando parecer simpática.

- Fico feliz em ver que madame está bem. – ele disse de forma educada. Peter mantinha os olhos atentos.

- Apenas um contratempo. – ela disse séria – Notícias ruins.

- Espero que no futuro receba apenas notícias alegres. – ele disse solicito.

- Assim espero. – ela respondeu educada.

- Talvez devesse fazer uma viagem por mar, é uma boa forma de espairecer. – ele disse de forma sugestiva. Peter cerrou os punhos, mas manteve-se calado, apenas esperando a reação de Susan.

- Em breve, creio eu. – ela disse – O Grande Rei tem planos de visitar Telmar ao final da primavera e me convidou para acompanhá-lo, mas como ainda existe a possibilidade do casamento acontecer antes disso, eu o acompanharia de qualquer maneira.

Caspian entendeu a mensagem. Ela havia feito sua escolha. Ela era Susan de Nárnia.

O rei telmarino não demonstrou qualquer sinal de decepção ou desapontamento. Foi educado diante de sua derrota e a agradeceu por sua amabilidade e hospitalidade. Dirigiu-se a Peter com palavras de otimismo e boa vontade.

Peter levou um tempo para entender o que Susan disse. Não que a frase não tenha sido perfeitamente clara, a questão é que ele estava de tal modo descrente que demorou a acreditar no que ouvia. Na verdade, ele estava tentando controlar a euforia que sentiu ao ouvir a decisão dela.

Edmund pareceu realmente aliviado. Nem tinha mais motivos para antipatizar com Lady Susan, uma vez que ela havia agido de forma tão diplomática para manter o acordo. Era uma mulher inteligente e que tinha alguma utilidade. Ele lançou um olhar satisfeito para Lucy, fazendo-a corar mais uma vez. Edmund se perguntava se algum dia deixaria de gostar de algo tão simples.

Caspian e Edmund embarcaram rumo a Telmar, deixando para trás Nárnia e sua futura rainha.

Peter ofereceu mais uma vez o braço para Lady Susan, que aceitou prontamente, enquanto Lucy segurava a mão da futura madrasta. Juntos eles voltaram para Cair Paravel, num entardecer frio que anunciava a chegada da primavera.

Quando chegaram novamente ao palácio, Susan seguiu para seus aposentos e ignorou completamente o fato de Peter segui-la como uma sombra. Ao entra no apartamento ele deu ordens aos guardas para que não fossem perturbados.

Ela retirou o chapéu emplumado que usava e o colocou sobre uma cadeira. Desabotoou o casaco e o deixou de lado. Respirou fundo, sentia-se exausta.

Peter apenas a observou e eventualmente a ajudou com as roupas de frio. Estava ansioso por uma palavra, um gesto de afeição, uma satisfação pela escolha. Queria qualquer coisa dela, qualquer justificativa, qualquer explicação, mas já estava tão satisfeito por ter uma chance que nem mesmo ousou quebrar o silêncio.

Ela se sentou na cama e o encarou nos olhos. Ele parecia tão bonito agora quanto pareceu na primeira vez que o viu na casa do Senhor Tumnus. Na ocasião ele pareceu um homem colossal, agora estava muito mais próximo de um rapaz que mal havia deixado de ser uma criança. Tinha vinte e cinco anos, mas em seus olhos havia algo, uma doçura que não condizia com tudo o que viu e ouviu a respeito dele.

- Estava falando sério quando dispensou Caspian daquela maneira? – ele finalmente teve coragem para perguntar – Sabe que poderia ir ao encontro dele em três meses.

- E dar a Nárnia um motivo para ir à guerra? Não sou tão leviana a este ponto. – ela disse séria – Peter se ajoelhou diante dela e segurou-lhe as mãos com um toque de angustia.

- Mas não é o que você quer, é? Ficar aqui não é o que a faria feliz. – ele a encarou nos olhos.

- Diante de todas as opções que me restaram, ficar aqui não parece algo ruim. – ela disse simpática – Hoje meu coração lamenta a perda dos meus pais, hoje eu lamento porque Susan Pevensie também morreu numa guerra que abalou o mundo dela. Hoje eu não sou ninguém, amanhã eu serei Susan e por sua promessa eu serei rainha de Nárnia.

- Só se isso te fizer feliz. – ele beijou as mãos dela – Por favor, madame. Me diga como fazê-la feliz.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha essa noite. – ela murmurou.

Peter se levantou do chão para sentar-se ao lado dela na cama. Ele a abraçou forte e permitiu que Susan escondesse o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Ela retribuiu o abraço, seus olhos voltaram a permitir que as lágrimas corressem.

Dormiram juntos naquela noite, apenas abraçados até que Susan se rendesse ao sono exausto regado a lágrimas. Ela se sentiu segura e tão feliz quanto a situação lhe permitia. Ele se sentiu completo pela primeira vez.

_**Nota da Autora: Isso foi um parto natural de quadrigêmeos, na roça, sem luz elétrica e sem anestesia, pra no final eu olhar pro trabalho e falar "Vc jura que eu fiz uma droga dessas?" Não, eu não gostei. Eu to contrariada com o capitulo pq não importava como eu escrevesse, simplesmente não ficaria bom. Se vocês discordarem de mim, eu vou ficar feliz de saber que, se concordarem comigo, eu tmbm ficarei feliz. Então clica no botão verde ali em baixo e dá a sua opinião.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**O Desfecho de um acordo**_

Ele olhou para o horizonte através da janela de sua sala de estudos pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez em apenas meia hora. Morreria negando, mas estava ansioso além da imaginação. Não bastava ter sido nomeado regente durante uma das infinitas expedições marítimas do pai, ele agora teria que lidar com toda pressão de manter o Estado em ordem e dar seguimento aos preparativos para o...

Estava evitando pensar na palavra só para se poupar de ataque de pânico, mas era o que aconteceria cedo ou tarde.

Depois de cinco anos finalmente aconteceria, mesmo depois de todo estresse durante as negociações. O Grande Rei Peter havia imposto todo tipo de dificuldade. Edmund tinha esperanças que depois de Nárnia ganhar, não um, mas dois príncipes, Peter acabaria deixando de lado suas reticências em relação à união com Telmar, mas isso nunca aconteceria.

De qualquer forma, eles deviam à rainha Susan o sucesso do tratado. Foi ela quem interveio, mantendo em mente que uma guerra não era algo desejável para nenhum dos lados. Aparentemente, a rainha se decidiu pelo acordo ao constatar que Lucy não se incomodava com a idéia do casamento e até mesmo preferia Telmar à Calormânia.

Agora ele conseguia ver as velas do navio narniano, responsável por levar a Telmar a princesa Lucy e sua comitiva real. Dali em diante seria apenas uma semana até que o casamento se realizasse e Edmund estava ansioso com a proximidade.

Haviam se passado quatro anos sem que ele a visse. A última vez foi quando ela visitou Telmar junto com o pai e a nova rainha, no mesmo ano em que ocorreu o incidente com Lady Susan, depois disso ele teve de se contentar com umas poucas cartas.

Lucy não era mais a herdeira imediata ao trono de Nárnia, já que agora havia dois príncipes narnianos para assumirem a obrigação. Isso a tornava uma noiva bem menos valiosa do que se fosse a única herdeira, mas o tratado ainda mantinha suas vantagens. Peter não declararia guerra a um país onde sua única filha e eterna favorita residiria.

Os planos e instruções para a cerimônia foram elaborados há três anos, quando o acordo se solidificou, o que deixava pouca coisa para ele se preocupar. Caspian esperava que seu filho inspecionasse tudo nos mínimos detalhes e cuidasse para que a princesa se sentisse em casa. O que não significava que a ausência do rei fosse menos ofensiva a noiva.

O pai havia adotado este hábito estranho de patrulhar o território marítimo, o que causava grande estresse aos conselheiros. O fato do casamento estar para acontecer trazia alguma esperança de paz de espírito, já que Edmund teria uma esposa e com um pouco de sorte logo teria seus próprios herdeiros.

Decidiu que os papeis sobre a mesa poderiam esperar. O navio estaria aportando dentro de meia hora e ao final da noite ele tinha esperanças de estar na companhia dela. Seu único desejo era que Lucy continuasse sendo a garota simpática e sorridente, que usava fitinhas coloridas no cabelo e corava quando provocada. Ele estava especialmente interessado na ultima parte.

Foi algo que o marcou na adolescência. A forma como as bochechas dela ganhavam um tom peculiar de rosa e lembravam-no de um pêssego maduro numa tarde de primavera. Ela era uma garotinha cheia de vida e risos na época, incentivada em suas demonstrações de carinho e amabilidade por uma corte brilhante no ensolarado país de Nárnia.

A corte de Telmar era muito mais austera e severa, em especial com as noivas que ingressavam para a família real. Sua mãe havia sido uma mulher de rosto severo e moral elevada, com uma postura digna e exemplar, mas estava sempre disposta a sorrir de um jeito encantador e caloroso para ele. A antiga rainha gostava de diversões amenas como poesia e musica, mas Edmund duvidava que sua futura esposa se contentaria com tão pouco.

Por isso ele havia cuidado de preparar uma série de banquetes e bailes de todos os tipos para recebê-la. Queria que ela desfrutasse de prazeres menos severos e mais condizentes com sua pouca idade. Ele não era um rei ainda, por tanto ela não precisava seguir a rotina rígida de uma rainha telmarina.

Contanto que ela fosse fiel a ele e soubesse se comportar com dignidade, ele estava disposto a ser indulgente com suas vontades. Não queria admitir, mas estava feliz por reencontrá-la.

Ele deixou a sala de estudos e foi para seus aposentos se trocar para a solenidade de recepção. Havia escolhido como presente de boas vindas uma bela égua puro sangue, que chamou de La Rose. Ele não se lembrava de ver a princesa cavalgando, mas esperava que ela gostasse do presente.

Barbeou-se sozinho, como gostava de fazer. Tomou banho, vestiu suas roupas meticulosamente escolhidas em tons de azul, dourado e preto, cores de um príncipe telmarino. Olhou-se uma ultima vez no espelho e decidiu que estava satisfeito com sua própria imagem de um jovem nobre de dezoito anos.

Enquanto isso Lucy desembarcava no porto de Telmar. Os súditos que se aglomeravam ao longo do porto, na esperança de conseguir um relance da jovem princesa, ficaram surpresos ao constatar que seu rosto parecia muito mais pálida do que o aconselhável. As mãos estavam tremulas e ela precisava do apoio de uma das damas de companhia para descer a rampa até terra firme.

Com um grande alívio Lucy colocou os pés no chão pela primeira vez em duas semanas dentro daquele barco maldito. Odiava viagens por mar, odiava o balanço da embarcação e o cheiro da maresia lhe provocava náuseas. De todos os países, ela escolheu Telmar por causa de uma promessa vã de um príncipe que ela mal conhecia, mas tinha um carisma capaz de atiçar sua curiosidade quando ela ainda tinha dez anos.

Gostaria de dar um soco na cara do prepotente príncipe Edmund agora, simplesmente por obrigá-la a fazer essa viagem por mar. Tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo e mostrar a ele o seu melhor, mas com o aspecto nauseado que ela tinha naquele momento seria difícil.

Alguns nobres a receberam para dar a ela as boas vindas. Alguns lhe garantiram que dentro de alguns minutos ela estaria bem mais corada e disposta. Lucy preferiu acreditar neles, mesmo que seu estomago dissesse o contrário.

Além de tudo isso, ela estava com medo do que sua nova vida lhe reservava. Em Nárnia ela havia deixado seu pai, sua querida madrasta e seus dois irmãos menores, para seguir em direção a um país estranho.

Susan havia tido tanto cuidado com ela, tentando se assegurar de que era isso que Lucy queria, que a princesa não podia ter por ela outro sentimento se não gratidão. A rainha fazia seu pai feliz e tratava ela com todo carinho do mundo, mesmo que ela não fosse sua filha legitima. Até o ultimo momento, Susan cuidou para que tudo fosse minuciosamente arranjado para que a primeira princesa não sentisse tanta falta de casa.

Músicos, mágicos e damas de companhia, seu jogo de xadrez e seu baralho, livros, gravuras e materiais de pintura, tudo aquilo que Lucy adorava fazer para passar o tempo. Ela só não pode levar Philip, o cavalo falante que concedia a ela a honra de cavalgá-lo. Tudo isso havia sido providenciado por Susan.

Agora ela devia se preparar para encontrar o noivo em um banquete de boas vindas. O rei Caspian X não estaria presente, devido a mais uma de suas expedições marítimas. Edmund era príncipe regente há quase dois anos e para todos os efeitos agia como um bom governante na ausência do pai. Ela entendeu que era esperado que se vissem pouco, mesmo depois do casamento, o que daria a ela muito tempo a sós com suas damas de companhia e uma sensação de solidão constante. Não tinha amigos ali, tão pouco teria os cuidados do pai e da madrasta. Lucy estaria só pela primeira vez na vida.

Levaram-na aos aposentos preparados para recebê-la até o casamento e ela acreditava que aqueles permaneceriam sendo seus aposentos maior parte do tempo, a menos que ele requisitasse a presença dela. Era algo comum aos casamentos reais por acordo, apenas seu pai e Susan dividiam um mesmo quarto, por determinação do Grande Rei.

Ela não imaginava Edmund decretando qualquer coisa do tipo, o que em partes era um alívio tremendo. Ela não sabia como ele estaria depois de quatro anos sem vê-lo, provavelmente continuava sendo irritante. Um irritante carismático.

Lavaram-na e a vestiram com um vestido vermelho escuro, com detalhes dourados. As jóias eram discretas e o cabelo estava preso com uma fita larga de veludo. No pescoço o pingente em forma de laço parecia solitário.

Conduziram-na até as portas do salão onde o banquete aconteceria. Ela foi anunciada pelo arauto e logo as portas foram abertas, dando passagem a ela e suas damas de companhia. Ela ergueu a cabeça, encarou seu futuro de frente, aguardando por ela de pé no final do salão. Edmund a encarava também e era por isso que o coração da princesa parecia cavalgar dentro do peito.

Ele era um rapaz lindo...

Edmund escondeu as mãos atrás do corpo para evitar que elas denunciassem seu nervosismo quando Lucy foi anunciada. Encarou-a esperando encontrar qualquer semelhança com a garotinha que uma vez o deixou intrigado.

Havia uma garota jovem, usando vestido vermelho e com cabelo preso por uma fita de veludo larga. Ela tinha um rosto arredondado, com olhos brilhantes e um pouco assustados. A boca tinha lábios cheios e avermelhados, realçados pela pele clara. As bochechas coraram diante da análise dele e Edmund notou que ela usava no pescoço o pingente que pertenceu à antiga rainha telmarina.

Não era a garotinha adorável que ele se lembrava. Era a jovem mais bonita que ela já tinha visto.

Ela caminhou até ele e como mandava sua boa educação ela fez uma reverencia elegante. Edmund segurou a mão dela e a beijou em sinal de respeito, enquanto a conduzia diante da corte até o assento preparado para ela ao seu lado.

Sentiu-se nervoso e não conseguia pensar no que dizer a ela. O silêncio pairou de forma constrangedora até que ele se lembrasse de que deveria estar interessado em saber como ela estava e se a viagem foi tranqüila.

- Fico feliz em ver que parece disposta. – ele disse de forma solene – Receava que a viagem por mar a deixasse demasiado cansada para comparecer ao banquete.

- Não diria cansada, mas nauseada com certeza. – ela disse, tentando parecer relaxada. Ele conteve o riso.

- Me lembro bem da última vez que recebi sua visita. A reclamação foi a mesma. – ele disse num tom mais leve – Só não sei dizer quem estava mais mareada. Provavelmente era Sua Majestade, a Grande Rainha.

- A rainha, com toda certeza. – Lucy disse rindo – Já havia um príncipe a caminho e ela não fazia a menor idéia do porque estava sentindo tantos enjôos.

- Não te incomoda o fato de que não é mais a herdeira do trono? – ele perguntou, tentando não parecer rude.

- Nem um pouco. Não me via capaz de governar Nárnia. Deixarei isso para meu irmão. – ela disse sem denotar qualquer sinal de falsidade.

- Estou feliz que esteja aqui. – ele disse encarando a corte diante dele – Mais feliz ainda por vê-la usando o pingente.

- Eu disse que usaria. – ela respondeu encarando o mar de rostos que observava o jovem casal.

- É seu, até que venham nossas filhas. – ele a provocou só para ter certeza de que as bochechas ganhariam a cor tão desejada e Lucy não o decepcionou.

- Você continua impossível. – ela disse constrangida – Isso não é hora pra falar esse tipo de coisa.

- Estaremos casados em uma semana. Acho perfeitamente adequado. – ele disse sorrindo sugestivamente para ela. A mão dele decidiu ousar e discretamente segurar a dela.

Os olhos de Lucy se arregalaram diante do súbito contato e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Ela se lembrou de todas as vezes que ele havia lhe roubado beijos quando ela ainda tinha dez anos e ele queria provocá-la diante de toda corte. Algumas coisas não haviam mudado.

Músicos começaram a tocar e ela teve um momento para se distrair e evitar outras cenas constrangedoras. Ela sabia que ele estava ostentando um sorriso satisfeito no rosto enquanto Lucy sentia-se acuada.

E se ele insistisse em dividir o quarto com ela? O que ela deveria fazer?

Ele a convidou para dançar e o casal se exibiu para toda corte com grande competência. Ele a incentivou a dançar com suas damas e também com outros nobres presentes. Ofereceu vinho e doces variados a ela e cuidou para que um grande número de artistas a mantivessem entretida.

Os comentários que ela ouvia diziam que nunca a corte foi tão divertida e movimentada como naquela noite e que Edmund havia cuidado de cada detalhe pessoalmente para tornar a recepção memorável. Com a aprovação do pai, ele agora investia em escolas de musica e artes, estava se tornando um mecenas de peso. Tudo para tornar a corte um bom lugar para se viver.

A noite foi longa e exaustiva. Tudo o que Lucy queria era poder descansar por algumas horas e não ter que pensar em todas as pessoas que ela deveria agradar. Edmund não fez objeções à retirada dela.

Ela estava desconcertada com toda atenção que estava recebendo e ainda mais desconcertada por saber que aquela corte vibrante não era a verdadeira face de Telmar. Durante toda sua vida ela ouviu histórias para se preparar para o cumprimento do acordo. A corte telmarina era conhecida por sua sobriedade e tradicionalismo.

Sabia que Caspian X era um visionário em muitos aspectos, mas nunca ouviu dizer que ele tivesse tomado qualquer providência para que as tradições fossem postas de lado. Ela tinha a nítida impressão de que Edmund era o responsável por tudo aquilo. Por tornar aquele castelo o mais parecido possível com Cair Paravel, o lugar que ela mais amava.

Na manhã seguinte Edmund chamou por ela e Lucy foi escoltada até os estábulos logo cedo.

Ele estava usando roupas de montaria, luvas de couro e um chapéu de veludo verde. Ele teve a feliz idéia de sugerir às damas da princesa que a vestissem de forma apropriada para uma cavalgada e por tanto Lucy estava bem vestida para atividades ao ar livre.

Ele sorriu quando ela se aproximou e fez sinal para um dos cavalariços trazer um esplêndido animal de cor amarelada. Uma égua de puro sangue, com uma bela sela e arreios de prata.

- O que acha dela? – Edmund perguntou confiante.

- Esplêndida. É um animal lindo. – Lucy disse entusiasmada – É mansa?

- Perfeitamente. – ele disse sorrindo – La Rose tem bom temperamento e foi bem treinada. É uma égua de caça, mas é veloz o bastante para uma corrida, se devidamente instigada.

Lucy acariciou o focinho da égua com carinho. Edmund se sentiu confiante diante da empatia entre a princesa e o animal. Seria um bom presente no fim das contas.

- Gosta dela? – ele perguntou repetindo o gesto da princesa e acariciando a égua.

- É linda e muito educada. Não é mesmo, La Rose? – a égua bufou, como se concordasse com a princesa.

- Ela é sua. – ele disse calmo. Lucy o encarou surpresa – Seu presente de boas vindas.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. – Lucy disse rindo sem graça – Muito obrigada, ela é adorável.

- Acho que sei como pode demonstrar sua gratidão pelo presente. – Edmund disse de maneira sugestiva. Ele acariciou o rosto de Lucy com sua mão enluvada e a princesa fechou os olhos instintivamente – Eu queria tê-la beijado ontem, senhora. – ele sussurrou com a forma de tratamento peculiar aos narnianos.

- Não seria adequado. – ela disse sem muita convicção.

- Eu não me importo com protocolos. – ele respondeu e pousou seus lábios sobre os dela, segurando Lucy pela nuca para que não se afastasse dele.

Ela tentou resistir ao beijo, mas ele sabia ser persuasivo o bastante. Com um pouco de insistência a boca dela deu passagem a língua dele e o beijo se aprofundou. Os braços dele a envolveram e ela permitiu que suas próprias mãos deslizassem pelo cabelo escuro dele.

Não era a primeira vez que se beijavam, mas era a primeira vez que ele a beijava daquela maneira. Edmund buscava algo dentro dela, algo que nem mesmo Lucy poderia dizer o que era. Em algum lugar as damas deveriam estar presenciando tudo, olhando-a com reprovação e um certo divertimento.

Ele parou o beijo e a encarou diretamente nos olhos. Sorriu ao ver que ela estava corada, exatamente como ele gostava. Ajudou Lucy a subir no cavalo e então montou seu próprio animal. Cavalgaram por toda propriedade onde o castelo estava situado.

Lucy não esperava dispor de tanto tempo na companhia de Edmund. Ao longo de toda semana, ele dedicou a ela pelo menos uma hora de seu dia turbulento. Enquanto estavam juntos conversavam sobre a corte, as preferências dela, as preferências dele, jogavam cartas, e xadrez. Todas as noites havia um novo banquete, sempre com uma variedade generosa de artistas para entreter toda corte. E assim ela mal percebeu quando estavam às vésperas do casamento.

Com a súbita proximidade da cerimônia, ela começou a se preocupar com o que faria na noite de núpcias...

Ele tentou beijá-la outras vezes durante aquela semana. Aparentemente a idéia de se casar com ela não era algo desagradável ao príncipe regente. Edmund encarava tudo como uma grande brincadeira, ou pelo menos era essa a imagem que ele passava. Lucy estava nervosa além da imaginação e nem mesmo a rainha Susan tinha sido um consolo quando conversaram a respeito, antes da princesa deixar Nárnia.

Susan estava com o filho mais novo nos braços. O príncipe Arthur estava cochilando enquanto a rainha e Lucy conversavam. Lucy levou um tempo para entender que Susan não havia gostado do Grande Rei imediatamente. Como a madrasta havia explicado, no início tudo era regido pelas vontades de Peter e ela havia sofrido bastante até decidir permanecer em Nárnia.

Na ocasião o Grande Rei havia praticamente imposto sua presença, e levado Susan para a cama sem muita atenção a vontade dela. A preocupação de Lucy é que Edmund pudesse agir da mesma maneira.

Eles estariam casados e o príncipe estaria apenas exercendo um direito.

Ela encarou o vestido sobre a cama, esperando para que ela o vestisse e ostentasse o branco impecável diante de toda corte, juntamente com o buque de flores silvestres e as jóias da coroa de Telmar.

Edmund esperava pela princesa diante do altar. Após caminhar em um cortejo pelas principais ruas da capital, seguido pelos homens mais importantes do governo, ele tinha de esperar pela chegada da noiva. Lucy faria o mesmo que ele. Era uma tradição estúpida, mas o povo tinha o direito de conhecer a futura rainha de Telmar.

Não queria admitir, mas estava nervoso. Sabia que ela não desistiria, nem mesmo tinha como fazer isso, mas estava inseguro quanto ao que fazer quando fossem de fato casados.

Talvez ela não entendesse ao certo os motivos dele. O próprio príncipe teve dificuldades para assimilar o fato de que havia uma razão muito mais egoísta para desejar o casamento. Cinco anos atrás ela era uma criança e ele queria a segurança de ao menos saber quem seria sua prometida. Hoje ela era uma jovem bonita, tão adorável quanto sempre foi. Hoje ele a queria como a jovem mulher que ela havia se tornado.

O primeiro empecilho aos planos dele era a forma como ela evitava qualquer contato toda vez que ele tentava demonstrar alguma afeição por ela. O segundo é que tinha suas duvidas se ela aceitaria dividir a cama com ele.

Ele foi informado daquele comportamento peculiar adotado pelos monarcas de Nárnia e pensou que talvez ele e sua noiva pudessem se entender melhor daquela maneira. Não havia mais tempo para pensar a respeito. Lucy estava caminhando em sua direção com o rosto encoberto por um véu translucido, atraindo os olhares de todos em sua direção. Deixando Edmund sem palavras coerentes para serem ditas.

Ele a segurou pela mão e então se ajoelharam, juntos. O sacerdote ignorou a recomendação do príncipe regente e optou por uma cerimônia pomposa e muito mais longa que o esperado. Edmund pensou que talvez pudesse mandar o sacerdote para alguma província pobre do interior depois de um ato de insubordinação deste nível, mas Lucy parecia tão nervosa ao lado do príncipe que ele acabou decidindo que uma cerimônia longa colocaria os nervos no lugar.

Trocaram as alianças e foram proclamados marido e mulher.

Por toda cidade os sinos tocaram, anunciando que o tão esperado acordo de paz havia sido selado após muitas idas e vindas. Fontes jorravam vinho e hidromel, artistas se exibiam pelas ruas, pães eram distribuídos aos pobres e o país celebrava.

Dentro do castelo o baile e o banquete deram seqüência à cerimônia. Edmund e Lucy agora desfilavam entre os convidados como os futuros monarcas de Telmar. Para ele era a concretização de uma promessa que havia feito a uma garotinha de dez anos que o deixou fascinado. Para ela era um salto no escuro com um rapaz que ela mal conhecia. De qualquer maneira, era um começo para os dois.

Deixaram a corte para traz, acompanhados por um pequeno grupo de criados que se ocupariam de prepará-los para a noite. Lucy tremia e mal conseguia desgrudar os olhos dos próprios pés. Edmund tentava manter a serenidade, não era uma coisa fácil de qualquer maneira.

Separaram-se apenas por alguns minutos, até que estivessem devidamente vestidos para a cama. Quando Edmund entrou em seus aposentos, encontrou Lucy deitada a cama, estática, como um cadáver.

Sentou-se ao lado dela. Esperava que Lucy se dignasse a encará-lo, mas ela não fez isso. Ele queria poder dizer que não sabia exatamente o que se passava entre homem e mulher, mas essa era uma das lições que aprendeu ao longo da adolescência, por insistência dos nobres do reino. O mesmo não se aplicava a ela e isso seria um problema.

Decidiu tocá-la. Talvez um pequeno gesto bastasse para que ela se sentisse a vontade ao lado dele. Tocou o braço encoberto pela manga longa da camisola dela e o que conseguiu foi que Lucy se encolhesse ainda mais.

- Eu não vou machucar você. – ele disse com calma – Espero que saiba disso.

- Eu não sei se posso fazer isso. – ela disse num tom tremulo de voz. Ele não conteve o riso baixo.

- Bobagem. – ele disse sorrindo para encorajá-la – Estamos casados agora e supostamente essa será uma parte bem relevante das nossas vidas.

- Quão relevante? – o temor na voz dela era inegável.

- Isso depende, eu imagino. – ele acariciou a bochecha dela – Depende de como lidaremos um com o outro. Por que tem tanto medo de mim?

- Eu não tenho... – soou como uma mentira falha.

- Sempre pensei em você como algo que eu deveria cuidar pelo resto da vida. – ele sussurrou – Às vezes pensava que seria um fardo, hoje penso que é uma honra. Acho que você sabe o que quero dizer.

- O que? – ela o encarou nos olhos.

- Eu gosto de você. – ele roçou os lábios contra os dela – Gosto há cinco anos. Você usava fitinhas no cabelo, você revidava minhas provocações, você corava toda vez que eu tentava te beijar. Você é tão vibrante e alegre, eu nunca conheci ninguém assim. Telmar é escura e triste, mas com você por perto todos os dias são ensolarados.

- Você não se cansa de me provocar. – ela resmungou. Ele beijou a bochecha dela, descendo lentamente pelo pescoço esguio de Lucy. Ela fechava os olhos, respirava com dificuldade. Ele ria rouco contra a pele dela. Ele gostava de provocá-la.

- Você não gosta de mim. – ele disse numa constatação. Suas mãos espertas desatavam o laço da camisola dela – Sei que não gosta de mim. Por que?

- Você é... – a língua dele varreu a coerência dela, quando tocou o lóbulo da orelha. Dentes raspavam a pele sensível, lábios envolviam com cuidado – Impossível.

- Eu sou. – ele sussurrou rouco – Impossível...Debochado... – as mãos dele afastavam a camisola dela, revelando o ombro e o vale dos seios – Tenho um temperamento ruim também. – ela arfou à medida que a boca dele descia até sua clavícula – E você aceitou minha proposta a cinco anos.

- Você sabe... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. A boca encobria o mamilo rosado, a língua o contornava...Uma sucção forte a fez gemer alto.

- Sei o que? – ele continuava provocando-a. Suspendeu a barra da camisola, deslizou as mãos para sentir a textura da pele.

- Ser encantador. – ela admitiu com dificuldade. Ele lançou a ela um sorriso antes de voltar suas atenções para a boca dela e beijá-la sem qualquer ressalva.

As mãos dela se perderam nos cabelos negros dele. Edmund colou o corpo ao dela, sentindo-o se moldar ao seu como duas partes de um todo. Lucy fechou os olhos num ato instintivo enquanto a boca dele se ocupava da dela, provocando-a como era costume dele fazer sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

- Me abrace... – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela e Lucy fez o que ele havia pedido.

As mãos dele buscavam expor o corpo dela, buscavam provocar arrepios e gemidos de deleite. As unhas dela arranhavam as costas dele por cima da camisa de dormir. Estranhamente, ela precisava sentir a pele dele, tocá-lo e saber que era de carne e osso, saber que era Edmund quem a abraçava.

Ele atendeu ao desejo dela e retirou a camisa de dormir. O rosto afogueado dela parecia constrangido por observá-lo nu e Edmund riu. Adorava a forma inocente como ela o encarava, achava fascinante ter algo tão puro e bom e sua vida.

Abraços, beijos, toques, sussurros e gemidos ronronados. Cada som, cada reação, demonstrava a forma como ela se entregava. Havia esperado por aquele momento com toda ansiedade do mundo e agora a tinha em seus braços. Sua jovem esposa o esperava com olhos inseguros e cheia de receios. Era seu dever fazer com que ela apreciasse aquilo.

Lucy sabia o que estava por vir. Haveria dor, mas desapareceria depois de algum tempo. Susan comentou que era algo prazeroso quando o parceiro dava atenção ao outro, pequenos sinais deixados como pistas ao longo do caminho. Ela esperava que Edmund soubesse perceber esses sinais.

Num ultimo momento ele parou para encará-la. Arfava e suor brotava de sua testa. Cabelo desordenado e olhos em chamas. Não saberia explicar, mas ele nunca pareceu tão masculino, nem tão atraente. Ele a beijou de uma forma desesperada mais uma vez e a medida que o beijo se intensificava, Edmund a penetrava.

Ela fechou os olhos com força e arranhou as costas dele. Não reclamaria da dor, não daria uma única palavra. Sentiu-o por inteiro e foi como ter o ar sugado de dentro dos pulmões. Ele não se mexeu por um tempo que ela considerou uma eternidade. A respiração de ambos era difícil e então ele passou a se movimentar como uma serpente, dançando sobre ela.

Começou como uma dor que aos poucos era substituída por algo totalmente novo. Abraçá-lo era necessário, compartilhar aquele prazer que se espalhava por seu corpo em ondas era fundamental.

Em algum momento a mente dela se desconectou e pela primeira vez ela sentiu todo seu corpo se contrair em espasmos musculares e o mundo acabar ao seu redor de uma única vez. Não sabia dizer com certeza, mas ela achava que ele havia sentido o mesmo.

Edmund desabou ao lado dela e alguns segundos depois a puxou para um abraço. Beijou a testa dela e a olhou no fundo dos olhos anuviados pelo prazer. Ele sorria satisfeito e ela tinha no rosto o semblante de quem vê o paraíso.

- Eu gostaria que dividisse o quarto comigo. – ele sussurrou – Talvez pareça estranho, talvez não se sinta confortável com isso, mas eu esperei cinco anos por você. Não vejo sentido em mantê-la longe.

- Posso conviver com isso. – ela disse de uma forma sonolenta e sonhadora.

- Boa noite, querida. – ele disse enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

- Boa noite, querido. – ela respondeu fechando os olhos.

Foi a primeira vez que dormiram e acordaram juntos. Nos anos que se seguiram eles mantiveram a paz entre duas poderosas nações.

Apenas onze meses após a celebração do casamento e o cumprimento do acordo, nasceu em Telmar o neto de Caspian X. O reino celebrou o nascimento de um herdeiro, mas o príncipe regente não estava satisfeito, pelo menos não até ter uma filha para herdar o pingente em forma de laço. O problema é que depois de dez anos de casados, os pingentes se multiplicaram e ao final eram quatro, cada um adornando o pingente de uma das princesas.

Foi, de modo geral, um acordo muito vantajoso.

_**Nota da Autora: Eis que surge o fim da história. Acho que alguns gostariam de ver o desfecho de Peter e Susan, mas depois que ela fez sua escolha eu achei meio sem sentido fazer um capitulo totalmente final de novela só pra dizer que eles casaram e tiveram filhos e viveram felizes para sempre. Como Ed e Lu viraram preferência nacional, decidi fazer o final dedicado a eles. Gostei, achei fofo e talz. Espero que a fic tenha agradado a gregos, troianos, romanos e, futuramente, marcianos. Este é o fim. Obrigada a todas que acompanharam a história, principalmente às garotas que deixaram reviews e insistiram em me motivar. Dedico esta fic em especial à Estrela Potter e à Mariana Bec, que foram minhas maiores razões pra continuar com a história.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
